L'Apocalypse
by Plurielle
Summary: Après une guerre sans merci entre les humains et les loups-garous, l'Apocalypse, ces derniers dominent le monde. Les humains se doivent maintenant de passer par la Cérémonie du Choix - la Purge- afin de déterminer leur avenir.
1. Prologue

_Et voici ma première histoire sur Sterek. J'espère que le prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura ni à quelle fréquence je plublierais. Le premier chapitre est écrit, terminé et corrigé mais après je ne sais pas du tout comment va évoluer l'histoire. Au moins, vous êtes prévenu(e)s !_

 _Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla._

* * *

C'était le grand moment de la Purge comme les humains l'appelait. La Purge se passait le jour du printemps. Chaque humain âgé de dix-huit ans était appelé à se présenter au Comptoir des Loups. Ensuite et après plusieurs examens, les Loups Testeurs se chargeaient d'attribuer une tâche à l'humain qu'il devrait accomplir tout au long de sa vie. Tout ceci pour le bien de la communauté et les humains n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Bien sur, ils pouvait contester cette décision auprès des Loups Dirigeants mais peu nombreux étaient les humains à avoir eu gain de cause.

Cette société avait vu le jour après l'Apocalypse. Voilà mille ans, les humains avaient découvert l'existence des loups-garous. Guidés par la peur, ils avaient organisé une grande chasse dans le but d'éradiquer cette espèce. Toutefois, les forces étant inégales, le combat avait très vite tourné en faveur des loups-garous. Pour la pérennité de la race humaine, cette dernière avait donc décidé de se soumettre aux loups-garous. Une nouvelle organisation sociétale avait donc vu le jour : les Alphas formaient les Loups Dirigeants. Ils géraient aussi bien les doléances humaines que lupines. Toutefois, mieux valait ne pas passer devant les tribunaux lupins quand on était humain... Afin de ne pas revivre l'Apocalypse, les loups-garous étaient plus sévères envers les humains et s'étaient élevés au sommet de la société.

Cependant, il y avait même des différences au sein de la société lupine. Les nés-loups composaient le haut de la société puis venaient ensuite les mordus et enfin, les humains. Les Alphas commandaient et les Bétas suivaient. Quant à eux, les humains exécutaient les demandes des Loups. Cela pouvait aller d'humains de ménage pour les moins compétents à policier pour les plus chanceux, en passant par serviteur. Certains étaient même devenus conseillers auprès du gouvernement, toutefois, personne n'y siégeait de manière permanente et officielle.

Dans le gymnase de Beacon Hills étaient réunis tous les jeunes gens de dix-huit ans. Stiles discutait avec son meilleur ami Scott, déblatérant des inepties sans queue ni tête que ce dernier ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter. Stiles était déterminé à devenir policier, tout comme son père mais il savait que rien n'était joué d'avance. Scott, lui, ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Étant un loup-garou mordu, il était fort probable qu'il se retrouve auprès de la société lupine. Lorsque Talia Hale, la dirigeante de la Californie s'avança dans le gymnase les yeux vermeils, le silence se fit.

* * *

 _Une review ?_


	2. La Purge

_Bonsoir ! Le prologue a eu l'air de susciter des réactions et des attentes. J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira tout autant. C'est plus un chapitre d'explications que d'action mais elle viendra._

* * *

Lorsque Talia Hale, la dirigeante de la Californie s'avança dans le gymnase de Beacon Hills les yeux vermeils, le silence se fit. Elle imposait le respect autant chez les Hommes que chez les Loups. Elle avait élevé sa famille au rang des Loups Dirigeants d'une main de maître. Les Hale étaient installés depuis longtemps dans la région, toutefois, ce n'est que depuis que Talia s'était imposée en tant qu'Alpha qu'ils bénéficiaient d'une telle situation. On racontait même qu'elle pouvait totalement se métamorphoser en loup. Cependant, personne de vivant ne pouvait le confirmer...

Stiles regarda Scott, assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait les yeux dorés : il répondait à l'appel de l'Alpha. Face à une telle puissance, il aurait du mal à s'opposer au moindre de ses ordres. Plusieurs élèves du lycée avaient les yeux dorés, tout comme Scott. Leur avenir était donc tout tracé. Et comme le voulait la cérémonie, c'est par eux qu'allait commencer le Choix puis se finir par les humains, par ordre alphabétique.

Talia Hale leva les mains pour réclamer un silence déjà présent :

« - Chers Loups, chers Hommes, nous voici réunis en ce jour de printemps pour la Cérémonie du Choix.

\- Du Choix, du Choix... Si on seulement on l'avait le Choix, on serait pas là à attendre le tournant que va prendre notre futur, marmonna Stiles.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, voilà mille ans survînt l'Apocalypse.

\- Oh non encore un cours d'histoire sur l'Apocalypse, ils sont pas sérieux ?!

\- Les Loups-garous vivent sur cette Terre depuis aussi longtemps que les Humains. L'origine des Loup-garous est décrite dans une légende. Une femme du nom de Jeanne vivait depuis toujours recluse dans la forêt. Une nuit, alors qu'elle errait dans les bois à la recherche de quelques baies ou plantes aromatiques, elle fut attaquée par une bête sauvage qui lui laissa de grandes cicatrices dans le dos. Un Loup l'aurait-elle griffé faisant d'elle la première Loup-garou ? Fut-elle dévorée par des Loups et un châtiment divin s'abattit sur cette race ? La légende commune s'arrête là. Toutefois, ce que peu de personnes savent est la fin de cette légende. Celle-ci est transmise lors de la Cérémonie du Choix et uniquement à cet instant. »

Talia fit une pause, accentuant l'effet théâtrale de son discours. L'assemblée retenait son souffle, apparemment très curieuse de connaître la suite de cette légende. C'est dans un silence fracassant qu'on put entendre le long soupir ennuyé de Stiles. Aussitôt, les yeux vermeils et glaçants de Talia se plantèrent dans le regard noisette du jeune homme.

« - Monsieur Stilinski, si l'histoire de l'Apocalypse et de la naissance des Loups ne vous intéresse pas, je vous invite à le faire savoir de manière éloquente et de venir me le dire dans les yeux. De plus, il se peut que vous ayez très bientôt besoin de ses connaissances pour vous intégrer dans la société lupine. Qui sait ce que l'avenir vous réserve... conclut Talia avec un sourire sauvage. »

Stiles déglutit, peu enclin à se confronter à l'Alpha de Californie et s'excusa piteusement, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Les Bêtas avaient tous courbés l'échine : Talia avait usé de son pouvoir dans les paroles.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons eu notre interlude, et l'Alpha accentua ce mot en fixant Stiles assez longtemps pour qu'il ait des sueurs froides, nous pouvons continuer. Comme je le disais précédemment, la fin de la légende est seulement transmise lors de cette Cérémonie du Choix. Jeanne fut bien attaquée dans la nuit par une bête et ce qui la sauva ce jour là, comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, c'est un Loup. Une créature sortie tout droit du cœur de la forêt, un être vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Un Loup à la fourrure noire, majestueux. Il sauva Jeanne et celle-ci, croyant faire face à un Dieu, offrit sa vie au Loup en sacrifice. Jeanne s'exclut donc du monde des Hommes pendant de nombreuses années, n'ayant plus que la compagnie du Loup à ses côtés. Lorsque les vieux jours du Dieu-Loup arrivèrent, Jeanne fut si malheureuse qu'elle voulut mourir avec lui. Toutefois, une dernière mission lui fut confiée. Le Loup lui demanda de lui ôter la vie et de manger son cœur encore chaud. Jeanne, les yeux pleins de larmes et le cœur déchiré, accepta, par amour pour son Dieu. Elle planta sa lame dans le corps du Loup qui s'éteignit et arracha son cœur avant de le dévorer. Deux mois et demi plus tard, Jeanne mit bas d'un nouveau-né. Elle avait engendré la descendance du Dieu-Loup. Elle retourna alors chercher la compagnie des Hommes pour élever son fils. Toutefois, lorsque celui-ci atteint ses deux ans, il se transforma en un louveteau. Le premier Loup-garou était né. Toutefois, au fil des générations, beaucoup des nôtres ont perdu la capacité de se métamorphoser complètement. Seuls quelques descendants de pure lignée y arrivent encore de nos jours. »

Et pour conclure ses paroles, Talia fit flamboyer ses yeux et se métamorphosa en Louve au pelage d'un noir de jais, devant les yeux médusés des humains présents. Quand à eux, tous les Bêtas avaient répondu au pouvoir de l'Alpha en se transformant, dévoilant leurs atouts lupins. Talia-Louve s'assit sur ses pattes et fixa tour à tour chaque étudiant présent, rajoutant à l'intensité dramatique du moment. Stiles eut l'impression qu'elle le fixa plus longtemps que les autres, mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées... Puis, après de longues minutes, Talia se retransforma en humaine, dévoilant sa nudité à l'auditoire. Aussitôt, une personne s'avança vers elle, les yeux baissés, pour lui présenter un kimono que Talia enfila souplement. Pour Stiles, il était certain que cette démonstration de puissance était là pour rasseoir le pouvoir de l'Alpha de Californie et ainsi éviter toute esclandre lors de la Purge. De plus, Talia avait également sous-entendu qu'elle faisait partie de la lignée pure du Dieu-Loup, se métamorphosant sous leurs yeux en une Louve d'un noir de jais, comme dans la légende. Stiles fronça les sourcils, mécontent de cette démonstration excessive de force lupine.

« - Reprenons. Messieurs-dames, calmez-vous ! ordonna Talia à tous les Bêtas présents encore métamorphosés. Jeanne, ne voulant pas que les Hommes découvrent l'existence de son fils de peur qu'ils le tuent, retourna vivre dans la forêt à la recherche d'une meute. Si elle l'avait élevé comme un Homme, elle voulait qu'il découvre et s'accapare sa culture lupine. Une fois adulte, le fils de Jeanne décida de vivre auprès des Hommes où il trouva compagne et engendra la descendance des loup-garous. Néanmoins, connaissant la cruauté des Hommes, il décida, lui et sa lignée, de vivre caché des Hommes. »

Talia fit une pause. On pouvait sentir le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour les humains flamboyer dans ses yeux rouges.

« - Et voilà mille ans, un loup-garou follement amoureux d'une humaine dévoila sa véritable nature à sa bien-aimée. Toutefois, celle-ci prit peur et avertit les humains de l'existence des loups-garous. Et comme vous le savez, n'est-ce-pas Monsieur Stilinski, ceci entraîna l'Apocalypse. Une guerre entre les Hommes et les Loups éclata alors. Toutefois, comme vous le savez, les Loups sont et restent plus puissants que les humains. Nous sommes pourvus d'atouts lupins tels des crocs ou des griffes. »

A ces mots Talia sourit : tous purent voir poindre ses crocs à travers ses lèvres et ses doigts s'allongèrent, dévoilant des griffes acérées. La plupart des humains baissèrent la tête et les yeux, signe évident d'une soumission forcée. Toutefois, quelques intrépides tardèrent des regards mi-coléreux, mi-apeurés à l'Alpha. Comment se rebeller contre des êtres plus puissants que soi, capable de déchiqueter un corps humain en quelques minutes ?

« - Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous disposons également d'autres atouts tels que la puissance, la célérité ou bien l'habilité... Et Talia laissa planer ses quelques mots dans un silence pesant avant de reprendre d'une voix forte. C'est pourquoi, nous les Loups, nous avons cherché à asseoir notre supériorité sur les humains afin que plus jamais une ère aussi tragique ne survienne. Peu à peu, la guerre s'est éteinte et nous nous sommes élevés au dessus de la société pour former les Dirigeants. C'est de là que germa l'idée de la Cérémonie du Choix. Afin que chaque homme ait la place qui lui revient dans la société et afin qu'il puisse élever la communauté, les Loups Testeurs cherchent et trouvent les meilleurs qualités de chaque homme. Ainsi, chacun se voit hériter du travail qu'il mérite pour le bien de la communauté. Bien. Maintenant que nous avons rétabli l'histoire de notre peuple, notre peuple à tous, je vous invite chacun à aller voir les Loups Testeurs chargés d'assurer votre avenir. Ils ont déjà consulté votre dossier et attendent de vous des réponses honnêtes à leurs questions. Sachez toutefois que mentir ne vous mènera à rien, nous savons reconnaître les signes du mensonge et de la trahison. »

Talia frappa dans ses mains et les organisateurs de la Cérémonie du Choix – la Purge – s'avancèrent afin de répartir les jeunes adultes auprès des Loups Testeurs. L'entretien avec ces derniers ne durait qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Certaines personnes sortirent même de cette entrevue un grand sourire aux lèvres. Toutefois, le visage de certains ne montraient pas autant d'assurance : ils étaient remplis de désarroi et de désillusion. Une fois que chacun fut passé auprès des Loups, les jeunes gens retournèrent s'asseoir dans les tribunes du gymnase de Beacon Hills. La véritable Cérémonie du Choix commençait.

L'Alpha s'avança encore une fois vers la foule. Pour la peine, elle s'était rhabillée d'une veste de tailleur noire et d'une jupe crayon, moulant sa silhouette sauvage. Elle leva une main discrète et le silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle. Stiles n'avait même pas eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots sur son entrevue avec Scott ou même Lydia. Il en était sorti assez dérouté mais plutôt fier de ses réponses. Il espérait vraiment devenir un jour Sherif de Beacon Hills, comme son père. La voix forte et claire de Talia coupa net le flot de ses pensées :

« - Comme le veut la tradition, nous commençons par les nés Loups puis les Loups mordus et enfin les humains. Cette année, aucun de vous ne fait parti des nés Loups, ainsi, nous commencerons par les Loups mordus. »

Les yeux des Bêtas se mirent une nouvelle fois à briller, répondant au pouvoir de l'Alpha. Talia commença sa liste et appela plusieurs personnes que Stiles ne connaissaient que de loin. A part Scott, il ne parlait à aucun Loup mordu, les trouvant trop arrogants à son goût. Son meilleur ami lui avait proposé de se faire mordre par un Alpha pour améliorer son confort et son avenir, mais celui-ci avait toujours refusé, préférant de loin son statut de simple humain. De plus, il avait toujours entendu dire que l'Alpha et ses Bêtas entretenaient à jamais une relation particulière. Être lié pour toujours à un parfait inconnu ? Non merci, très peu pour Stiles. Lorsque le nom de Scott résonna à ses oreilles, Stiles se fit plus attentif :

« - Scott McCall, les Loups Testeurs ont décidé pour vous de vous faire vétérinaire du clan Hale. »

Une très belle place dans la société lupine de Californie, assurément. Comme pour tous les Loups mordus de cette année, de l'année suivante et des années après. Stiles se permit un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, heureux pour lui. Maintenant, il lui fallait prendre son mal en patience. Son nom de famille commençant par un S, il allait être dans les derniers à être appelé. Toutefois, il fit quand même attention aux décisions prises pour les autres humains. Certains se virent attribuer des places relativement basses dans la société lupine. Une certaine Océane se mit même à pleurer à chaudes larmes lorsque Talia annonça son métier futur : femme d'entretien. D'autres, comme Chris, se virent attribuer une meilleure place au sein de la société : banquier, infirmier, psychologue... Ils étaient plutôt certains de vivre un avenir confortable.

Lydia eut le droit à une place d'honneur au sein de la société lupine, chose rare lors de la Cérémonie du Choix : conseillère du clan des Hale. Ainsi, elle serait le lien entre le clan Hale – et la société lupine en général – et les Hommes. Il n'y avait pas de poste plus haut à atteindre pour les Hommes et cela faisait des années qu'il n'y en avait pas eu à Beacon Hills. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers la belle rousse, envieux et remplis pour certains, de mépris. Comme à son habitude, Lydia se composa un visage hautain, rajoutant de l'antipathie dans le cœur des autres humains présents. Stiles était très fier et joyeux pour son amie. Bientôt ce fut son tour, le seul encore à ne pas avoir eu son affectation. La voix haute et claire de Talia résonna dans le gymnase comme un glas :

« - Stiles Stilinski, les Loups Testeurs ont décidé pour vous de vous faire serviteur du clan Hale. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le gymnase. Tout le monde savait ce que serviteur signifiait...

* * *

 _Verdict ? Pour la petite anecdote, Jeanne est, dans le folklore français, la première victime de la Bête du Gévaudan !_


	3. Le Choix

_12 reviews, 12 fav, 19 follow et 531 views. Heu... What ?! J'ai du mal à y croire alors que je n'ai publié qu'un prologue et un chapitre ! Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment très gentil (et un peu fou aussi hein) et ça me booste pour écrire la suite ! Ca me booste tellement que j'ai quasiment écrit le chapitre trois d'une traite. Aujourd'hui je me mets à écrire la fin et je vais essayer de commencer le chapitre quatre !  
_ _Un grand merci à Neliia, ma Bêta qui corrige à la vitesse de la lumière et qui répond à mes questions soudaines et subites comme "Stiles, il tutoie ou il vouvoie ?" ou bien "Au fait les yeux de Derek, ils sont de quelle couleur ?". Et avec qui on fait plein de WW pour nous obliger toutes les deux à écrire ! Je vous invite à lire toutes ces histoires passionnantes :D Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Stiles posa ses valises dans le hall de la maison Hale, regardant tout autour de lui. C'était chichement décoré, assez pour en mettre plein la vue à des humains modestes tels que lui. Encore un étalage de la puissance lupine. Il soupira en regardant ses maigres possessions : il n'avait eu que quelques minutes pour les empaqueter et dire au revoir au shérif. A son père. C'était la coutume après la Cérémonie du Choix. On allait directement sur le lieu de son futur travail, et s'il était loin de son domicile, un déménagement était prévu dans la journée. Stiles avait une théorie à ce sujet : loin des yeux, loin du cœur donc plus difficile de créer des alliances. Ainsi, la Résistance avait du mal à recruter des hommes.

La Résistance était un groupuscule humain voulant défaire l'autorité lupine. Stiles ne connaissait pas grand chose sur eux, les Loups étouffant toutes informations. Néanmoins, il savait que plus les humains travaillaient près des Clans des Loups et plus la Résistance faisait tout pour les recruter. Toutefois, mieux valait rester discret : les représailles étaient à la hauteur du crime. Vu sa position au sein du clan Hale, Stiles était donc pratiquement sûr d'être contacté par la Résistance. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il accepterait ou non de les rejoindre. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu. Sa vie. Sa vie qui avait pris une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Il s'était dit qu'il ferait policier ou peut-être moins que cela, mais après tout, il n'y avait pas de sous-métier et il se serait contenté d'une vie paisible auprès de son père et de ses amis. Maintenant qu'il était serviteur des Hale, il ne savait comment aller être sa nouvelle existence. Toutefois, il en avait une petite idée. Serviteur...

 _« - Stiles Stilinski, les Loups Testeurs ont décidé pour vous de vous faire serviteur du clan Hale. »_

 _Les mots tombèrent de la bouche de Talia Hale comme un couperet. Serviteur, pas Shérif. Serviteur. Tout le monde savait ce que serviteur signifiait... Ces derniers devaient répondre aux moindres désirs du clan. Certains -beaucoup?- se devaient même de satisfaire_ sexuellement _un Loup. Ceux-ci étant monogames, cela donnait alors une certaine position au serviteur. Mais même si cela ne plaisait pas, on ne disait pas non à un Loup. Surtout lorsque cela pouvait faire évoluer la qualité de sa vie. Serait-ce alors là son destin ? Devenir la pute à garou d'un Hale ? Encore une incrédulité de la société actuelle : les couples loups-humains étaient interdits mais un Loup pouvait tout à fait se satisfaire d'un humain, du moment qu'il ne procréait pas de descendance. Dans le but, bien sûr, de ne pas souiller les gênes lupins. Stiles en aurait bien ri s'il n'était pas lui même voué à un tel destin. Il ne sentit même pas les mains de Scott presser son épaule. Il ne sentit même pas les larmes de Lydia sur son tee-shirt. Il ne sentit même pas les regards accablés brûler son dos. Il ne sentait plus rien qu'un grand vide. Un vide intérieur qui happait tout : sa joie de vivre, ses envies, ses pulsions, ses sautes d'humeur. Tout. Plus rien ne valait la peine. Rien._

Depuis cet instant, Stiles n'était plus lui-même. Il vivait comme dans une sorte de transe. Comme si ses pensées étaient entourés d'un épais brouillard. Il se devait de faire un choix : décider que tout s'arrêterait ici et maintenant ou poursuivre sa vie, peu importe la voie qu'elle allait prendre. Stiles détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : une pièce luxueuse où régnait la suprématie lupine. Puis, il réfléchit à la société dans laquelle il vivait : un monde où régnait la suprématie lupine. Enfin, il songea à sa vie prochaine : un futur où régnait la suprématie lupine. Stiles soupira. Il savait que les humains n'auraient jamais dû s'attaquer aux Loups lors de l'Apocalypse mais les choix que ces derniers avaient ensuite fait, avaient condamné la société humaine à des siècles de servitude. Et la servitude, ce n'est pas ce que Stiles espérait pour sa vie ou celle de ses proches. Lui qui était si spontané et qui agissait plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait, cette société n'était clairement pas faite pour lui ! Et cette place de Serviteur d'une meute influente encore moins. Rien que le nom de son métier était rabaissant. Comment allait-il pouvoir évoluer ? Aimer ? Être heureux ? Toutefois, il restait un espoir : la Résistance. Le jeune homme avait fait son choix : il combattrait. Il profiterait de sa position au sein du clan influent des Hale afin de mettre à bas cette société injuste. Même si cela devait lui coûter sa vie.

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées justicières lorsqu'un discret toussotement le fit sursauter. Une servante, ou une femme de ménage peut-être, se tenait droite devant lui :

« - Si Monsieur Stilinski veut bien me suivre, il va pouvoir rencontrer les personnes de la meute Hale. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante :

« - S'ils sont tous comme Talia Hale, je suis un homme mort... »

La femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise par de telles paroles. Il était plus que rare d'entendre des critiques sur l'Alpha, encore plus dans sa propre demeure... Elle tourna la tête de tous côté et souffla bruyamment, soulagée de ne voir aucun Hale dans les parages. Puis, elle fustigea Stiles d'un regard noir :

« - La meute Hale est puissante, tachez de vous en souvenir. De plus, dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils ont des sens sur-développés ? Murmura la servante. »

Stiles sourit bêtement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. S'il voulait mettre à bas cette société, sûr qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de prudence de beaucoup plus de prudence. Le jeune homme prit soin de prendre une mine contrite avant de suivre la femme. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver en elle une future alliée pour la Résistance ? Le jeune homme traversa donc le hall, gravit les marches menant au premier étage du manoir Hale puis longea un couloir pour se retrouver face à deux lourdes portes chichement décorées. Une salle de cérémonie se cachait-elle derrière ? Une salle de réception ? Une salle de bal ? Ce manoir était si grand pour Stiles, habitué à la petite maison de son père. Son père... qu'il avait du abandonné avec à peine un au revoir et une accolade. Son père, le regard plein de larmes qui lui disait d'être fort et courageux, qui allait rester seul maintenant.

 _Son père, avec qui il vivait depuis des années sans présence féminine, avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus. Quand Stiles et un Loup-mordu chargé du déménagement avaient frappé à la porte des Stilinski, le shérif avait aussitôt compris que son unique fils allait partir loin. Ses épaules s'étaient voûtées et de nouvelles rides s'étaient creusées sur son visage déjà marqué. Le Loup-mordu était resté dehors, sur le perron pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux humains et leur avait accordé dix minutes. Dix minutes pour dire adieu à une dizaine d'années de vie commune. Dix minutes pour exprimer tant de choses. Mais Stiles, d'habitude si bavard n'avait même pas su trouver les mots ni le courage. Son père avait alors posé une main sur son épaule et ils avaient commencé à faire les valises du fils dans une ambiance lourde et pesante. De retour au rez-de-chaussée, Noah avait pris son unique enfant dans ses bras pour lui transmettre par ces gestes tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à se dire. Puis le Loup-mordu était revenu et les avaient séparés de force avant de tirer Stiles dehors. Le shérif avait à peine eut le temps de lui souffler ses mots, le regard plein de larmes : « Sois fort et courageux mon fils, tu es un Stilinski. »_

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son père : il devait analyser chaque membre du clan afin de trouver une faiblesse quelconque et de l'exploiter ou bien s'attirer les faveurs d'un Loup pour améliorer sa vie au sein de la meute. Ces pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture des doubles portes. Un air farouche se dessina sur son visage sans qu'il y pense.

Tous les membres du clan Hale étaient présents et cela faisait beaucoup de monde, selon Stiles. Il allait vite devoir retenir les noms. La femme qui l'avait accueilli s'inclina devant la meute Hale avant de les présenter un à un :

« - Talia Hale, chef de meute Hale et Alpha de l'Etat de Californie

\- Nous nous connaissons déjà, n'est-ce pas Stiles ?

\- Tout à fait, sourit le jeune homme, pas tout à fait à l'aise.

\- Son mari, Aaron Hale, journaliste d'investigation renommé.

\- Je ferais peut-être un article sur la classe de Serviteur, avec votre témoignage.

\- Oui, cela va être un sujet passionnant j'imagine, répondit Stiles, sarcastique. »

L'instant suivant, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté et qu'une tension palpable avait remplacé l'air. La femme qui présentait les Hale avait même ouvert la bouche, décontenancée et stupéfaite par tant d'audace et de stupidité. Ne fallait-il pas être fou pour oser répondre aux Hale dans leur propre demeure ? Aaron reprit la parole, brisant cette tension naissante :

« - Oui en effet, aussi passionnant que votre personne sans aucun doute. Camille, reprenez voulez-vous ?

\- Heu.. oui, oui.. bien. Voici donc ensuite Laura Hale, la fille aîné de Aaron et Talia Hale, héritière de la meute et députée reconnue, accompagnée de son jeune fils, Tyler. »

La jeune mère fit un signe de tête en direction du jeune homme. Elle parut aimable à Stiles mais pas avenante non plus. Il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir s'il devait s'en méfier ou s'en rapprocher.

« - Son mar... Jonathan Miles, Serviteur attitré de...

\- Jonathan Hale, mari de Laura et père de Tyler, coupa l'homme en face de lui, enchanté Stiles.

\- Taisez-vous ! Commanda Talia, les yeux vermeils, passablement énervée.

\- Moi de même Jonathan, je suis ravi, répondit Stiles. »

Une deuxième rebuffade en moins d'une journée. Finalement, la vie du jeune Stilinski n'allait pas être si ennuyeuse que cela peut-être. Celui-ci était également surpris. La servante, Camille avait-il compris, avait présenté l'homme en face de lui -l'humain- comme le consort mais surtout le Serviteur des Hale alors que lui-même se prétendait mari de Laura... Une relation humain-loup sous le toit de l'Alpha de Californie ?! Stiles n'en revenait pas. La meute avait donc réellement une faiblesse et ils venaient de la dévoiler devant lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir l'exploiter à son avantage. Le jeune homme se redressa, plus téméraire que jamais, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

« - Et heu.. voici Cora Hale, benjamine de la meute Hale, étudiante au lycée privé de Beacon Hills.

\- Salut ! dit la jeune fille, plutôt enthousiaste. »

Stiles répondit d'un grand sourire. Cora avait l'air d'être contente de son arrivée. Peut-être Stiles devait-il essayer de se rapprocher d'elle afin de devenir son Serviteur attitré ? Cora n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de préjugés quant à son arrivée. C'était décidé, c'est vers elle que Stiles irait en premier.

« - Et voici Derek Hale, avocat travaillant pour l'Alpha de Californie. »

Stiles attendit que l'homme qui lui faisait face le salue, comme l'avait fait sa famille auparavant. Il attendit et attendit encore. Mais à part le fixer, il ne faisait rien pour faire le premier pas. Le Loup qui lui faisait face lui lançait un regard noir et toute son attitude irradiait la colère et le mépris. Hors de question pour Stiles que ce soit lui qui le salue en premier. Il croisa donc les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa le regard émeraude du Loup dans un air de défi. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, intrigué par l'attitude de l'humain. Cela rajouta encore à son attitude arrogante totalement lupine. Il était rare pour un Hale de subir un affront, aussi minime soit-il. Derek se demandait pourquoi les Loups Testeurs l'avaient choisi comme Serviteur de sa meute. A moins que sa mère y était pour quelque chose ? Il savait qu'elle utilisait parfois son statut d'Alpha de Californie pour influer sur l'avenir des Loups-mordus ou des humains après tout, il était son avocat. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de sa mère pour ce jeune Stiles.

Quoi qu'il commençait à comprendre. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre dans le blanc des yeux et aucun n'avait fait une amorce vers l'autre. Au vu de son attitude provocatrice, sûr que Talia voulait briser un tel comportement en le rabaissant au sein même de la meute la plus influente et la plus puissante de Californie. Au bout d'un long instant, Derek fronça les sourcils et gronda avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Stiles jubilait intérieurement. Il avait réussi à tenir tête à un Loup né, et un Hale en plus ! Son plan contre la domination lupine partait plutôt bien pour lui. Mais il ne devait pas prendre la grosse tête, il était là depuis moins de deux heures... Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix grave de Derek Hale :

« - Stiles Stilinski. »

Ce dernier tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la pointe des griffes du Loup dans son cou.

« - Conformément aux lois établies après l'Apocalypse, cet humain m'appartient. Il est désormais mon Serviteur attitré et obéira ainsi au moindre de mes désirs où sera puni comme il se doit. Il sera reconnaissant de la place qui lui est offerte et ne fera rien pour nuire aux intérêts de la meute Hale. »

Stiles se tourna vivement vers le Loup, s'écorchant sur les griffes du Loup. Derek Hale s'était transformé et le regardait de ses yeux bleus azur. En croisant ce regard et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait les Loups, il eut peur.

* * *

 _Alors, verdict ?_


	4. La Découverte

_Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant si ce n'est plus que les premiers chapitres. Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais j'avoue que je n'ai que 400 mots d'avance donc c'est vraiment ridicule ! J'essaierais de faire de mon mieux._  
 _Félicitons Neliia qui a trouvé le premier titre de sa vie o/_

* * *

Stiles regarda son matériel avec circonspection : sa corvée du jour et désormais quotidienne était de nettoyer les appartements de son Maître. Appartement où il séjournerait dès à présent. Dans un premier temps, il rangea toutes les affaires du Loup. Comment pouvait-on mettre autant de désordre ?! Un avocat n'était-il pas sensé être ordonné et organisé ? Il avait passé au moins trois heures à tout ranger et mettre en ordre... Bon, il est vrai que Stiles n'y avait pas mis la plus grande ardeur : plus vite il terminerait et plus vite il aurait une autre tâche à accomplir. Le jeune homme prenait donc tout son temps. De plus, il avait décidé qu'il réorganiserait tout l'appartement à sa manière. Il avait donc changé toutes les affaires de place en un système de rangement particulièrement complexe que seul son esprit hyperactif trouvait logique. Une fois satisfait, il s'était alors mis à nettoyer. Deux longues heures plus tard, il avait fini de dépoussiérer, d'astiquer et de faire briller chaque objet présent dans les différentes pièces. Comme l'heure du repas approchait, il se demanda s'il devait s'occuper de faire le déjeuner lui-même ? Non les Hale avait sans doute un cuisinier. Il sortit des appartements et tâcha de trouver Derek.

« - Autant faire le bon chien-chien à son mai-maître, le temps d'analyser convenablement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, pensa ironiquement le jeune homme. »

Il avait donc cherché à le retrouver mais ce manoir était si grand qu'il s'était perdu à plusieurs reprises. Au vu de la puissance revendiquée des Hale, il avait bêtement pensé qu'il y aurait des serviteurs à chaque étage voire postés à chaque porte mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le manoir était vide. Il traînait dans les couloirs, désespéré de retrouver son chemin. Au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouva face à Camille, celle qui l'avait accueilli la veille :

« - Oh salut Camille ! Dis-moi je cherche Derek, tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés, bafouilla quelques inepties et partit sans un mot pour Stiles. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de la héler pour lui demander des explications qu'il fut surpris par un éclat de rire. Il se retourna :

« - Ils ont peur de toi.

\- De ? De moi ? Peur ? Répéta bêtement le jeune homme.

\- Bien sur. Tu es le premier à défier ouvertement notre autorité et pourtant tu n'es qu'un humain. Personne n'avait encore jamais osé. »

Défier ? Stiles n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec Cora. Selon lui, il avait parlé comme lorsqu'il discutait avec Scott, son meilleur ami. Ni plus ni moins. Bon, il avait peut-être forcé le trait sarcastique et ironique de ses répliques mais il n'avait pas déclenché une guerre non plus. Enfin tout du moins l'espérait-il.

« - Hé bien, tu es moins loquace qu'hier. C'est moi qui te met dans cet état ? »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cora lui paraissait accessible et ouverte aux rapprochements humain-loup, toutefois, il ne savait pas si c'était une stratégie de sa part ou si cela était un réel désir de le connaître. Mieux valait être prudent.

« - Non, je suis juste surpris. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un Hale ici voilà tout. »

Cora rit. Elle semblait vraiment intriguée si ce n'est même amusée par le jeune humain.

« - Pourtant nous sommes ici chez nous. Il est donc normal que tu rencontres l'un des nôtres de temps à autre.

\- En effet, sourit Stiles. D'ailleurs, saurais-tu où se trouve Derek ? J'ai fini de nettoyer les appartements de môsieu... heu je veux dire ses appartements, se reprit-il. »

\- Derek ?! Il n'est jamais là dans la journée, il travaille avec ma mère. Ils sont très souvent occupés, je ne les vois pas souvent en journée... sourit tristement l'adolescente. »

Stiles était perplexe, s'il n'était pas là, vers qui devait-il se tourner pour savoir quoi faire ? Son sentiment de perplexité se transforma rapidement en joie : moins il voyait Derek et mieux il se portait. Après tout, s'il ne lui donnait pas de tâches à accomplir, c'est qu'il lui donnait quartier libre n'est-ce pas ? Il commencerait par aller déjeuner puis il pourrait essayer de téléphoner à son père, cela lui ferait du bien. L'adolescente attendait patiemment à côté de lui, perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Tu as faim ? Demanda Stiles. Je cherche la cuisine depuis un petit moment maintenant... »

Cora rit, amusée. Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi ne pas passer un moment avec l'humain qui intriguait tant tout le monde ?

« - A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas souvent mis les pieds. On mange uniquement dans la grande salle ou la salle de réception à l'occasion. La cuisine est réservée aux domestiques mais on peut toujours la chercher ensemble. »

Stiles n'était pas surpris que Cora ne sache pas où se trouve la cuisine. Cela devait être courant chez les riches familles. L'adolescente lui prit la main et ils partirent ensemble à la recherche des cuisines. Cela leur prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes mais ils avaient bien ri, comme deux gamins cherchant un trésor. Ils étaient tombés sur un débarras, une pièce où était rangée des dizaines de parapluies -à quoi pouvait-elle bien servir?- et un bureau inoccupé. Quand enfin, ils avaient réussi à rejoindre les cuisines, les chefs présents avaient regardé Cora avec de grands yeux ronds, surpris. Puis leur professionnalisme avait repris le dessus et ils avaient servi les deux jeunes gens. Ces derniers avaient décidé de faire pique-nique dans le jardin, une occasion pour Stiles de découvrir un peu plus le terrain des Hale.

Le terrain était terriblement grand. Stiles s'en surprit mais Cora lui expliqua que les Loups avaient souvent besoin de se défouler. Il n'y avait pas de jolis parterres de fleurs comme pouvait contenir le jardin des Stilinski : sa mère adorait les fleurs et en cultivait souvent de son vivant. Non, là il n'y avait qu'une étendue immense d'herbe verte et graisse parsemée d'arbres de toutes sortes. Cela donnait des envies de libertés au jeune homme. Mais il n'en avait plus désormais, il était lié à Derek à tout jamais. Lié à un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas et à qui il devrait satisfaire tous les moindres désirs. Stiles soupira, amer...

Toutefois, cet après-midi aux côtés de Cora avait été un vrai moment de répit. Il avait pu oublier sa situation et trouver en elle une alliée si ce n'est une amie. Bien qu'il n'avait pas abordé les sujets qui fâchent tels que la traite des humains ou les relations humain-loup, ils s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs. Ils aimaient tous deux les jeux vidéos, la bonne chaire et la crosse. Ce dernier sujet avait été source de discorde puisqu'ils ne supportaient pas la même équipe mais ils avaient aimé débattre pendant des heures des avantages et des faiblesses de chaque joueur.

Quand vînt la fin de la journée, ils retournèrent tous deux dans le manoir. La plupart des Hale étaient revenus du travail et étaient dans l'un des salons. Talia fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente de voir Stiles en compagnie de sa fille. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien : il ne lui appartenait plus de fustiger l'humain désormais. Elle se tourna donc vers son fils aîné et croisa les bras. Derek s'avança vers son Serviteur et gronda. Il retroussa ses babines sur ses canines devenues particulièrement pointues et tranchantes. Stiles déglutit, peu rassuré quand à la suite des événements. Cora voulut intervenir mais aussitôt, Talia lui donna l'ordre de ne rien faire. En tant que Bêta, l'adolescente ne pouvait décemment pas désobéir. Elle ne put que regarder son frère, menaçant, s'approcher doucement mais sûrement de l'humain. Et bien que ce dernier était d'une nature fière et courageuse, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Puis un deuxième. Quand il ne pût plus reculer, dos au mur, il se rappela sans relâche les différentes lois de Californie qu'il avait appris par cœur : les meurtres, même commis par des Loups étaient sévèrement réprimandés et punis par la loi. Il était interdit de tuer des humains. Il était interdit de tuer. Il était interdit...

Derek plaqua violemment une main contre le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête de Stiles et menaça, furieux :

« - Si tu touches à un cheveu de Cora ou si tu t'approches encore d'elle, tu auras à faire à moi est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Penses-tu que tu sois devenu mon Serviteur attitré pour batifoler dans les jardins avec Cora ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. Il en avait perdu sa répartie légendaire. Quoi que...

« - A vrai dire j'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé. Tes appartements sont propres mais je n'avais pas d'autres consignes. Je n'allais pas laver une pièce que je venais de nettoyer. Si tu ne voulais pas que je visite le lieu où je dois vivre désormais, il fallait me le dire ! Je serais resté dans ma niche comme le bon chien-chien que je suis et j'aurais attendu de pouvoir te donner la patte le soir venu ! »

Sur le coup, Derek ne réagit pas puis il lança un regard derrière lui et vit que sa mère le regardait. Il se transforma alors tout à fait, faisant apparaître ses traits plus bestiaux. Il prit le bras fin de Stiles entre ces mains puissantes et tira à l'en faire tomber. Le jeune homme, surpris, glissa et fut traîné hors de la salle par un Loup passablement énervé. Allait-il le punir ? Il savait que certains Loups n'étaient pas tendres avec leurs Serviteurs et la loi ne faisait rien pour les dissuader. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas mutilation, il n'y avait pas faute. Encore un avantage des Loups. Mais Stiles n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à un Loup né... Juste avant de sortir de la salle, il entendit la voix de Talia :

« - Derek, j'aimerais te parler après. C'est important. »

Derek hocha la tête et força Stiles à monter les escaliers à une vitesse surhumaine puis à traverser les couloirs avant de les faire pénétrer tous deux dans sa chambre. Il balança le jeune homme sur le lit avec une telle force que Stiles roula de l'autre côté et s'écrasa sur le sol. Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour se remettre de sa roulade et de sa chute. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit son Maître toujours transformé arpenter la chambre, visiblement furieux. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et patienta. Les loups avaient vraiment la grosse tête à ne pas supporter la moindre remarque... Et puis après tout, c'était Cora qui était venu vers lui, non l'inverse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le faire remarquer puis se ravisa. Il n'allait pas faire le moindre effort pour Derek. Quand ce dernier eut l'air d'avoir repris une certaine contenance, il s'arrêta et darda son regard sur le jeune homme :

« - Ne t'avises plus jamais de me provoquer devant ma famille, est-ce bien clair ? Gronda Derek. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, désinvolte, et tourna sa tête à l'opposé du Loup. Lui aussi, il était furieux. Il avait perdu son père, sa famille, ses amis et son avenir pour rejoindre ses stupides Loups et en plus, il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux ?! Il en avait plus qu'assez de se faire rabaisser parce qu'il n'avait pas d'oreilles pointues, de griffes et de poil au menton... Bon il est vrai que les Loups avaient des sens sur-développés mais ils étaient quand même issus des humains, à la base. Stiles n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire sous prétexte qu'il en était un. Clairement pas envie. La voix de Derek gronda une seconde fois, menaçante :

« - Stiles... »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur et il avait peur de faire une bêtise qu'il regretterait. S'il s'attaquait à son Maître, il y aurait de graves conséquences : cela était considéré comme un acte de rébellion. Et mieux valait ne pas passer devant un tribunal lupin. Le Loup s'approcha et força Stiles à le regarder dans les yeux en l'attrapant par le menton. C'est alors que le jeune homme perdit patience et toute prudence...

« - Ne me touches pas espèce de Loup débile ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'appartiens, que je suis ta propriété et que tu peux me toucher sans mon accord ? Tu connais la notion de consentement crétin ?! Je te déteste toi et tous les autres Loups ! Vous vous croyez supérieurs alors qu'en réalité vous n'avez strictement aucun mérite ! Vos ancêtres ont remporté la guerre et depuis vous faites de nous vos esclaves ! De quel droit ?! De quel droit tu te crois supérieur à moi ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Va te faire foutre Derek okay ?

\- Putain Stiles ! Tu te trouves dans la plus puissante meute de Californie ! Tu t'attends à quoi en nous provoquant ? Arrête de faire le con si tu tiens à la vie. Je laisse couler pour cette fois mais ne t'avises pas de recommencer c'est clair ?! Je descends dans la salle à manger. Ressaisis-toi et viens me rejoindre. Et t'as intérêt à m'obéir pour une fois ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi ! »

Derek sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte. Stiles avait envie de le poursuivre et de le frapper. Toutefois, il n'en fit rien. Les paroles de Derek l'avaient étonné. Derek avait besoin de lui ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

* * *

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_


	5. Le Chien

_Héhé ! Nous sommes samedi ! Un nouveau chapitre donc. Merci vraiment pour vos reviews, ça me booste tellement pour écrire la suite !  
_ _J'ai tellement était boosté que le chapitre 5 est fini, bétalisé et prêt pour la semaine prochaine ! Je m'attaque de ce pas au chapitre 6 !  
_ _Merci à tous mes reviewers : Phenix77, Akane, LydiaMartin33430, Lea Michaelson, EneleHyram, sterek-addict, Outlander83, Celia-sama, paulipopo, , Grelloow, Paille, Ikram Elk, Berenice 05, Mia et Samsi.  
_ _Mais surtout, un immense merci à Neliia, ma bêta qui doit se projeter dans l'histoire pour une plus grande cohérence possible mais que je laisse dans l'ignorance de THE révélation xD N'hésitez pas à aller lire ses histoires, qui sont toutes aussi géniales les unes que les autres. Merci pour elle.  
RAR en fin de chapitre._

* * *

En sortant de la chambre, Derek était furieux. Il avait été à deux doigts de faire un massacre. Quel impertinent humain ! Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'obéir comme tous les autres ? Non, bien sûr que nous. Et dire qu'il en avait fait son Serviteur attitré... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il commençait sérieusement à regretter son choix. Il patienta quelques minutes afin de se redonner contenance et partit rejoindre sa mère. Mieux valait qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Vraiment pas. Il chercha sa mère grâce à ses sens sur-développés et atterrit finalement dans le bureau inoccupé du rez-de-chaussée. Il ferma la porte derrière lui : il avait senti une certaine tension chez elle et il préférait que la famille ne soit pas au courant de ce qui allait se passer en cet instant. Heureusement pour lui, chaque pièce était insonorisée si l'on n'oubliait pas de fermer la porte. Merci intimité. Talia était face à la fenêtre et regardait l'immense étendue d'herbe. Derek croisa les bras et patienta. Il savait ce que sa mère cherchait à faire : qu'il prenne la parole le premier et qu'il délivre ses secrets. Toutefois, cette méthode d'attente anxieuse ne marchait pas sur lui. Il attendit donc. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, sa mère soupira et se retourna :

« - J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je veux parler ? »

Derek hocha la tête mais ne débuta pas la conversation pour autant. Talia se tenait bien droite dans son tailleur marine. Elle respirait l'autorité mais son fils pouvait également sentir une autre émotion derrière tout cela :

« - Je suis curieuse. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu m'as prise de court hier. Et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas cela. Expliques-toi.

\- Hé bien, je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais...

\- Hé bien trouves ! Comment un fils aussi exemplaire que toi a pu prendre cet... ce stupide humain ingrat comme Serviteur attitré ? Te rends-tu compte de l'impact qu'il aura sur ton image si jamais il nous humilie en public ? Ou pire, s'il continue à se rebeller en permanence ? Non mais à quoi à tu pensais ? »

Derek trouva la réaction de sa mère un peu exagérée étant donné que c'était elle qui l'avait fait venir dans la demeure -il en était persuadé- et ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire :

« - Et toi ? A quoi pensais-tu en l'amenant au sein du clan Hale ? Au sein de la meute et du domaine familial ? Ne démens pas, je sais que tu as une grande influence sur la Cérémonie du Choix et des Loups Testeurs. Hier, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un intérêt physique. Il m'a plu. Je le voulais. Je l'ai pris. »

Talia Hale pinça les lèvres, visiblement furieuse. Toutefois, elle ne s'emporta pas contre Derek, comme celui-ci pensait. Elle tourna le dos à son fils pour admirer la vue par la fenêtre :

« - Évidemment que j'ai une influence sur l'avenir des humains. Crois-tu vraiment que je pouvais les laisser prendre des décisions par eux-mêmes ? Ils sont tellement ignorants et influençables... Notre société n'est pas si vieille que cela, il faut la consolider si nous voulons rester au sommet. Mais je ne t'apprends rien puisque tu marches à mes côtés depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Stiles était une gêne. Cela fait de nombreux mois que j'entends parler de lui. Il se dit le meilleur ami d'un Loup mordu, se montre en société avec lui... Comme s'il n'avait pas peur de nous, comme s'il n'y avait aucune crainte à côtoyer des Loups, mêmes mordus. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser une telle relation prendre de l'ampleur. Il aurait pu devenir un membre influent de la Résistance ou essayer de modifier l'opinion publique pour que les humains aient plus de droits auprès des Loups... Il critique ouvertement l'autorité lupine, comme il a pu le faire lors de la Cérémonie du Choix. Il m'a critiqué moi ! Devant une centaine de personnes alors que je suis l'Alpha de Calfornie ! »

Talia se retourna vivement contre son fils, les yeux vermeils éclairés d'une lueur féroce.

« - Je l'ai donc fait Serviteur pour écraser cet optimiste et ce désir d'égalité qui ne nous mènent qu'à la guerre et à la vengeance ! Je voulais qu'il voit la puissance de la meute Hale et qu'il se rende compte que ses actes ne sont pas laissés impunis ! Mais il continue à nous critiquer et à s'opposer à nous et ça je ne le permettrais pas ! Sauf que maintenant, grâce à toi et à ta superbe idée de Serviteur attitré, je n'ai plus aucune influence sur lui ! Alors je compte sur toi pour dresser cet impertinent ! Est-ce bien clair ? »

Derek sentit le pouvoir d'Alpha résonner dans son sang à travers ses mots. Talia devait avoir entendu vraiment beaucoup de choses sur Stiles pour lui commander de le dresser. Il est vrai qu'avec un père au sein de la police, il aurait pu faire de sacrés dégâts au sein de la Résistance s'il lui venait l'envie de l'intégrer. Il hocha la tête pour rassurer sa mère et sortit de la pièce. Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son Serviteur. Mais pas tout de suite : il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir se contenir face à Stiles ce soir. Cet humain l'intriguait autant qu'il l'énervait. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être d'un calme olympien, voilà qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses émotions. Il essaya de faire bonne figure et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour le dîner. Il chercha du regard son humain : il était assis au bout de la table, à l'opposé de Cora et patientait. Stiles détournait le regard dès que Cora essayait d'accrocher le sien et ne répondait que par mono-syllabe. Son comportement provocant était-il terminé ? Derek huma l'air discrètement : Cora sentait le regret et la déception. Quant à Stiles... Derek sentait une foule d'émotions parvenir du jeune homme : la colère, la frustration, la curiosité et, plus subtil, de la culpabilité et de la peur.

Derek s'installa à côté du jeune homme et le dîner débuta lorsque Talia se mit également à table. Elle évalua Stiles d'un regard et apprécia son attitude beaucoup plus réservée. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance relativement tendue. Stiles ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intégrer à la conversation, malgré les nombreuses approches de Jonathan. Il aurait bien voulu, mais son esprit était tellement accaparé par sa discussion avec Derek qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'ancrer dans le temps présent. Cora quant à elle, picorait à peine dans son assiette, visiblement mécontente. L'Alpha faisait comme si rien de ne s'était passé et son mari essayait péniblement et vainement de détendre l'atmosphère. A la fin du dîner, tout le monde fut soulagé de rejoindre ses appartements. Enfin _ses_ appartements... Stiles n'en avait pas vraiment. Il devait partager ceux de Derek. Certes, ils étaient luxueux et confortables -trop au goût du jeune homme- mais il n'avait plus aucune intimité.

Les appartements du Loup comportaient une pièce d'eau, trois chambres, un dressing ainsi qu'un bureau. Rien que ces pièces représentaient plus que la maison de Stiles. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'autant de pièces alors qu'il était seul ? Toutefois, cela arrangeait bien le jeune homme puisqu'il avait pu s'installer dans la chambre la plus lointaine de celle de Derek. Néanmoins, ils devaient quand même partager la même salle d'eau. Vu qu'il n'avait reçu aucun ordre pour ce soir -dieu merci !- Stiles partit se calfeutrer dans sa chambre et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Il avait envie de casser quelque chose tellement il était frustré. Mais à quoi bon ? Il devrait ensuite tout nettoyer. Il prit son oreiller et hurla à pleins poumons dedans. Quelle aubaine ces appartements insonorisés... Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il avait besoin de contact. Il avait besoin de Scott. Depuis tout petit, c'est à lui qu'il confiait ses tourments, ses interrogations et à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais pour joindre Scott, il avait besoin de son téléphone. Et la meute Hale l'avait pris à son arrivée. Bien évidemment. Il ne devait pas divulguer des informations confidentielles sur la meute au reste du monde... Stiles soupira : il devait donc se confronter à Derek plus tôt que prévu. Ce dernier était certainement dans ses appartements également. Le jeune homme prit donc son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Lorsque le Loup ouvrit, il affichait un air narquois. Stiles dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui coller son poing dans la tronche.

« - J'aimerais récupérer mon téléphone. Je voudrais parler à Scott. »

Stiles avait fait preuve de toute la politesse qui lui restait en réserve. Il n'allait pas lui falloir grand chose pour sortir de ses gonds.

« - Besoin d'aller voir un vétérinaire le bon chien-chien ?

Le jeune homme serra les poings vraiment très fort pour éviter de commettre une énorme gaffe. Frapper son Maitre lui rendrait la vie bien pire qu'actuellement... Derek voulait s'amuser avec lui ? Essayer de le rabaisser et de le briser ? Soit. Mais il n'y arriverait pas. Stiles s'en faisait la promesse. Il monta sa main à hauteur du buste du Loup. Instinctivement, celui-ci prit son poing dans sa main. Stiles avait-il quelque chose à lui donner ?

« - Ouaf. »

Derek écarquilla les yeux et lâcha le poing du jeune homme. Celui-ci venait-il vraiment de lui donner la patte ? Le Loup tourna le dos au jeune homme afin d'aller chercher l'objet tant convoité. D'une voix parfaitement calme et d'un visage impassible, il lui tendit son téléphone portable :

« - Il est bloqué : ainsi tu pourras uniquement contacter les personnes dans ton répertoire. Tu as aussi un gps intégré pour que l'on sache où tu trouves. »

Le Loup attendit que Stiles fut rentré dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte de la sienne et d'éclater d'un rire franc. Décidément, cet humain était vraiment divertissant.

Le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre avec un air satisfait : il avait réussi à déstabiliser le Grand Derek sans toutefois faire preuve d'un quelconque manque de respect. Il était vraiment fier de lui. Bon, il est vrai qu'il avait failli frapper Derek mais il avait toutefois réussi à s'abstenir et à se montrer supérieur à cet abruti de Loup. C'est le cœur plus léger qu'il appela son meilleur ami. Pourvu qu'il réponde, pourvu qu'il réponde...

« - Allô ? »

Putain, Stiles en aurait presque pleuré. Sûr que s'il appelait son père, il chialerait toutes les larmes de son corps. Sous le coup de l'émotion, le jeune homme ne put que couiner :

« - Scotty...

\- Stiles ! Comment tu vas ? Est-ce qu'ils te traitent bien ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu me manques trop mon pote ! Est-ce que tu as le droit de sortir ? Tu veux qu'on se voit ? Je suis allé voir ton père, tu lui manques tu sais ! J'ai vu Lydia. Elle a essayé de t'appeler ? Tu peux parler ? Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu...

\- C'est pas moi l'hyperactif à la base ? Alors je réponds tout d'un coup t'es prêt ? Ça va. On peut dire ça. Du ménage non mais sérieusement du ménage quoi. Toi aussi. Apparemment non. Trop ! Je sais, moi aussi. Pas de téléphone. Oui si tu me coupes pas la parole. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Comme une merde, déblatéra le jeune homme à la vitesse de la lumière.

Les deux jeunes gens rirent aux éclats. Ce peu de gaieté fit un bien fou à Stiles. Le loup mordu reprit plus doucement :

« - J'aimerais tellement qu'on se voit Stiles. Faut vraiment vraiment que je te parles d'un truc... Mais là au téléphone.. je peux pas.

\- Si c'est encore à propos d'une fille je te préviens tout de suite, je préfère encore épousseter les étagères de Derek ! Ironisa le jeune homme.

\- Derek ? Pourquoi les étagères de Derek ? Me dis pas que... Oh mon dieu. Stiles non !

\- Hé ouais, je suis devenu le gentil chien-chien à Môsieur Derek Hale. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, mec, faut vraiment que je te raconte ! Tout à l'heure, je lui ai aboyé dessus en lui donnant la patte à cet abruti fini ! »

Un long silence accueillit sa tirade.

« - Scotty ?

\- Stiles ! Tu te rends compte que tu es dans la meute la plus puissante de Californie et que tu es le Serviteur attitré du bras droit de l'Alpha de Californie ?!

\- Oui bah c'est bon, pas la peine de me le rappeler, je m'en souviens assez bien moi même.

\- Stiles, reprit le Loup mordu d'une voix étrangement sérieuse, promets moi de ne pas faire de bêtise d'accord ? J'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir passer en jugement parce que tu auras insulté Talia Hale ou frapper ton Maître okay? »

Un rire sarcastique lui répondit. Si seulement Scott était au courant de la moitié de sa première journée, sûr qu'il ferait une attaque cardiaque.

« - Je suis sérieux Stiles, ne rigoles pas ! Écoutes, je peux pas trop t'en parler là maintenant, je dois raccrocher mais sois prudent mon pote. Et rappelles toi que j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de te voir. Rappelles moi bientôt gentil toutou !

\- Ta gueule ! »

* * *

 _Akane : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ça me fait super plaisir ! Je compte publier tous les samedis. Pour le moment j'ai de l'avance que je vais essayer de conserver. Merci d'être là :D_

 _Mia : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. J'espère que la suite te plait._

 _Samsi : Haha une théorie sur la Résistance ! Je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment et ça viendra au moment voulu. Je ne ferais pas de spoil mais j'aime connaître les idées et théories des lecteurs/trices. Merci :D_

 _Paille : J'ai tellement ri en lisant ta review que j'en ai fait part à ma Bêta. On était écroulé ! Je connaissais pas cette expression "ta maman le déodorant" mais j'ai adoré xD Ne t'embêtes pas à updaté cette histoire tous les jours, je publie chaque semaine, le samedi. Ou si je peux pas (si j'oublie plutôt), dans le WE de toute façon :) J'espère te revoir prochainement avec des reviews aussi marrantes ! Ps: J'ai bien reçu ta motivation et tes bonnes ondes, la preuve j'ai écrit le chap suivant en seulement deux jours !_


	6. La Liste

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la suite de l'histoire attendue, je crois, par de nombreuses personnes. Je suis toujours effarée par le nombres de views, follows, fav' et reviews. Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

Appeler Scott lui avait fait un bien fou. Enfin un peu de son ancienne vie... Il l'aimait tant son ancienne vie. Mais il devait lui dire adieu pour toujours. Enfin presque. Si Derek lui autorisait de voir Scott, il pourrait retrouver un semblant de normalité pour un court instant. Voire un après-midi ? Stiles soupira. Il allait -encore- devoir se confronter à son Maître. Brrr. Un frisson le parcourut. Il avait horreur de cette expression et de ce qu'elle impliquait. Derek avait quasi un droit de vie et de mort sur sa personne. Il pouvait prendre possession de son corps s'il en avait l'envie... Bon, il est vrai que Derek était foutu comme un dieu grec mais son caractère de Loup autoritaire et son air hautain lui retournait l'estomac. Décidément, tous les beaux mecs étaient soit hétérosexuels, soit de sacrés cons. Il avait bien eu un amour de jeunesse mais cela n'avait pas duré. Il avait donné tout son coeur et son amour à Mathieu. Mais quand il avait compris que celui-ci ne profitait que des plaisirs de la chair, il avait eu du mal à s'ouvrir de nouveau à quelqu'un. Oh bien sûr il avait eu des coups d'un soir mais la chaleur d'un homme et la complicité d'un couple lui manquait. Stiles avait peur que Derek profite de sa situation pour abuser de lui. Oh mon dieu, et s'il le violait ? Non, clairement, il ne pouvait même pas y penser. Il ferait tout pour être le plus indésirable et le plus énervant possible. On ne couche pas avec quelqu'un qu'on déteste n'est-ce-pas ? Le jeune homme soupira. Il aurait aimé trouver son « prince charmant » comme dans un conte de fée et vivre une vie formidable d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Toutefois, à bien y réfléchir, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été dans une relation amoureuse sinon il aurait du l'abandonner sans même un au revoir. Désormais, s'il tombait amoureux, il devait demander l'autorisation à son Maître de pouvoir se mettre en couple. Et cela ne l'empêcherait sans doute pas Derek de le prendre quand bon lui semblerait. Il n'était pas encore très au point avec les _privilèges_ d'un Serviteur. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très attentif en cours de Droits Humains. Pour lui, à l'époque, son avenir était tout tracé : il serait policier. Shérif même, comme son père. Son père... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait. Devait-il lui passer un appel téléphonique ? Aurait-il la force de ne pas pleurer ? Il regarda sa messagerie : vide. Pourtant Scott lui avait dit que Lydia l'avait contacté. Derek avait donc tout supprimé en même temps que sa liste de contacts... Formidable. Sa vie était donc encore plus minable que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Soit. Il avait encore besoin d'une dose de bonne humeur. Il composa donc le numéro de son père. Ce dernier répondit dès la première sonnerie. La voix pleine d'émotions de son père lui serra la gorge :

« - Stiles ?! »

Son prénom avait été prononcé d'un ton désespéré. Comme si le Shérif lui même n'y croyait pas.

« - Oui il paraît que c'est le prénom que mon paternel m'affuble.

\- Ha ! Je ne savais pas que c'était ton prénom. Il me semble que celui que je t'ai donné à la naissance est... répondit Noah, habitué aux plaisanteries de son fils.

\- Papa ! Sérieusement, contentes-toi de Stiles okay ? Mon dieu, pourquoi grand-père devait-il porter un prénom aussi horrible ?!

\- Un peu de respect pour ton grand-père fiston. Bon, comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

\- Hé bien je... Je m'attendais à pire tu vois mais... Mais...

\- Fils ? Demanda le Shérif d'une voix douce. »

Et Stiles éclata en sanglots. La voix de son père, si rassurante, si chaude, lui avait fait perdre toute contenance. Il s'accrocha à son téléphone, désespéré de ne pas avoir de plus grand contact avec son paternel. Ses pleurs durèrent longtemps. Mais pas un instant, Noah ne cessa de murmurer des paroles douces au travers du téléphone. Il attendait que son fils se calme. Lorsque ce fut fini, il reprit la parole :

« - Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de venir fumer tous ces Loups qui t'ont soumis à leur service ! Je suis Shérif, je suis sur qu'avec les gars du poste, on pourrait faire un carnage !

\- Et risquer ta vie et celle de tes collègues ? Tu es fou ! Un nouvel Apocalypse, voilà ce que tu proposes !

\- Je plaisante mon fils, je plaisante. De toute façon tu aurais été la première victime du clan Hale. Alors raconte moi mon fils. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Hé bien, pour faire simple, je suis devenu Serviteur attitré de Derek Hale.

\- …

\- Papa ?

\- Ser.. Ser... Serviteur A... Att... Attitré ? Je.. Tu... Il... Est-ce qu'il ? Oh mon dieu. Est-ce qu'il t'a touché Stiles ? Je te promets que s'il a touché à un seul de tes cheveux, j'ouvre ce Loup en deux et j'en fais un tapis pour ma salle à manger ! »

Un rire franc accueillit sa tirade.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, il ne m'a pas frappé. Et puis je sais me défendre. Je lui arracherais moi même les poils un à un ! »

La voix de son père se fit plus grave.

« - Stiles. Je ne parlais pas de coups, même si je suis soulagé qu'il ne t'ait rien fait. Derek Hale est un homme juste dans son travail. J'ai souvent affaire à lui et il a été toujours fidèle à ses principes. Mais... heu.. je voulais parler de.. Tu vois Stiles ? Ces choses que l'ont fait lorsque..

\- J'ai compris papa ! Et heu... non.

\- Ha. Bien. Je suis soulagé. »

Le reste de la conversation fut un échange de banalités et d'une conversation simple entre un père et son fils. A vrai dire, Stiles n'avait pas la tête à parler de sa vie actuelle et ça, son père l'avait bien compris. C'est vers vingt-trois heures qu'ils stoppèrent leur conversation téléphonique. De plus, ses paroles faisaient écho à ses pensées actuelles : c'est vrai que Derek pouvait disposer de son corps comme il le souhaitait. Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi comme Serviteur attitré ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore touché ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Derek l'avait-il choisi comme Serviteur attitré ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apportait ? Il voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi sa vie avait été gâchée pour satisfaire les désirs de Derek. Ses désirs... Stiles rougit. Bonté divine, il n'avait jamais pensé à Derek en ces termes mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, c'était tout à fait son style d'homme. Si seulement Derek n'était pas un Loup, il l'aurait bien abordé pour une partie de plaisirs... Trêve de plaisanterie, Stiles allait devoir rassembler tout son courage afin de lui parler demain sans lui en coller une : il devait lui demander s'il pouvait sortir voir Scott. Il allait devoir être en pleine forme. C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'il s'endormit.

La journée fut beaucoup plus remplie pour Stiles que la veille. En effet, Derek avait pris le grand soin -et sans doute le plus grand plaisir- à lui écrire une longue, très longue liste de choses à faire pour le jour même. Derek le mettait au défi. Très bien. Il allait faire toutes ses corvées avant que son Maître ne revienne et il prendrait même plaisir à se prélasser quand Derek arriverait. Saleté de Loup. Il relut sa liste pour s'organiser : nettoyer les appartements -encore?!-, trier la pièce des parapluies -sérieusement?-, ranger les DVD par ordre alphabétique -qui fait ça de nos jours?-, tondre le gazon -okay-, et broyer des papiers -facile- et QUOI ?! Tondre le gazon ? Sérieusement ? Le jardin de la propriété faisait au moins deux hectares ! Comment il allait pouvoir faire tout ça avant dix-huit heures trente ? Il n'y avait pas de jardinier ?! Il fallait qu'il accélère. Il allait déjà commencer par le plus pénible. Il mit déjà une bonne demi-heure avant de trouver le motoculteur. Bon, avec ça il devait peut-être s'en sortir avant midi. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de démarrer la machine. Une fois installé, conduire droit s'avéra beaucoup plus ardu que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. En effet, la meute Hale courant et jouant souvent dans le jardin, il y avait de nombreux nids de poule qui faisait presque tomber Stiles du véhicule. Le jardin s'emplit vite des cris et insultes de Stiles. Mais au bout de quatre pénibles heures, il avait -enfin- fini.

Enfin... C'était un bien grand mot. A vrai dire il lui restait à ramasser toute l'herbe coupée. Mon dieu.. Il n'aurait jamais fini à temps. Enfoiré de Loup ! Mais à vrai dire, personne ne lui avait ordonné _explicitement_ de ramasser l'herbe coupée non ? Il rangea donc approximativement le motoculteur à sa place et passa à la prochaine corvée sur sa liste. Bon sang il était déjà quatorze heures, il était en sueur et il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Mais pas le temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il reprit sa liste : il devait broyer des papiers. Bon. Ça devait être à sa portée. Mais quand il vit les piles de papier dont il devait s'occuper... l'envie lui prit de tout brûler : les papiers, la maison et les habitants avec. Les brûler ? Mais oui c'était peut-être la solution ! Il se dirigea vers la salle de réception où se trouvait une cheminée, une pile de papier dans les bras. Toutefois, alors qu'il allait jeter une allumette sur le papier, il fut interrompu par Aaron :

« - Stiles ! Content de vous voir. Je voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'on.. qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Heu hé bien... Derek m'a demandé de broyer ses papiers et je me suis dit que les brûler irait plus vite.

\- Il serait mieux d'obéir _à la lettre_ à ce que Derek vous a ordonné de faire non ? Réprimanda le journaliste, les sourcils froncés.

\- Heu... Oui sans doute. Oui oui vous avez raison, répondit Stiles en soufflant la flamme. Vous vouliez quelque chose ? Poursuivit-il d'un air ennuyé.

\- J'aimerais fixer une date avec vous pour l'entretien.

\- Parce qu'il y a un entretien d'évaluation ? Comme les fonctionnaires ?

\- Heu.. non je parlais de l'entretien pour mon article sur la condition de Serviteur...

\- Oui bien sûr. Évidemment. C'était de l'humour. Hé bien, comme je suis obligé de rester ici nuit et jour, je dirais à peu près quand vous voulez entre sept heures et vingt-trois heures de la journée. »

Au vu du regard d'Aaron, Stiles précisa.

« - Et bien, c'était aussi de l'humour Aaron en fait.

\- Alors disons la semaine prochaine. Je vous recontacterais. »

Et un quart d'heure de perdu, pensa Stiles, dépité. Il se précipita donc dans le bureau pour broyer ses maudits papiers ! Il lui fallut une bonne heure et demi pour venir à bout de la montagne de papiers. Stiles regarda sa montre : quinze heures cinquante deux. Bien. Il était large. Trier les DVD ne lui prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Merci cerveau hyperactif ! Toutefois, lorsqu'il ouvrit la pièce des parapluies, il fut perdu. Les trier okay. Mais comment ? Couleur ? Taille ? Résistance au vent ? Bon, comme il n'y avait rien de vraiment défini, il allait le faire à sa manière. C'est ainsi que la pièce arbora un magnifique drapeau arc-en-ciel fait avec des parapluies. Stiles était plutôt fier de lui. Mais il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer plus longtemps son travail et courut faire sa prochaine corvée : les appartements. Il les avait fait hier, cela devait être facile. Sa chambre ne nécessitait aucun ménage. Toutefois, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, un gros mot sortit de sa bouche :

« - L'enculé ! »

Au vu du carnage, sûr que Derek l'avait fait exprès ! Stiles ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il avait tant hâte de voir la tête de son Maître quand il lui balancerait sa liste à la figure... Sa tête tourna légèrement lorsqu'il se pencha pour faire les sols : c'est vrai qu'après tout, il n'avait rien mangé. Mais l'heure défilait et il n'avait pas le temps. Il laissa sécher le carrelage et alla dans la chambre de Derek. Il hésita lorsqu'il mit sa main sur la poignée de porte mais après tout, il n'avait rien précisé n'est-ce-pas ? Il pouvait y aller non ? De toute façon, tant que Derek n'était pas là, il ne craignait rien. Il prit d'abord soin de tout ranger mais ne put aller plus loin dans son ménage : il avait entendu la voix autoritaire de Talia et celle, plus grave, de Derek. Il se mit à la porte des appartements et patienta. Il avait chaud et sa tête tournait toujours un peu mais il patienta, la mine bravache. Lorsqu'il vit son Maître au bout du couloir, il vit ses sourcils se lever, interrogatifs. Derek s'arrêta à légère distance de Stiles et croisa les bras, hautain.

« - J'ai fini ta liste de... de... »

Stiles fit la rencontre du sol qu'il venait tout juste de nettoyer. Quelle aubaine. Mais avant de s'évanouir tout à fait, il entendit une voix inquiète :

« - Stiles ! »

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre samedi ! Enfin normalement parce que j'ai même pas un seul mot d'écrit... J'ai perdu toute mon avance_


	7. La Pizza

_Et voilà, on est déjà samedi ! Moi qui avait pris de l'avance, j'ai flemmardé pendant toute la semaine du coup j'ai aucun chapitre d'avance.. Je vais devoir y remédier !_  
 _Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, vos commentaires qui donnent vraiment plaisir à écrire cette histoire, vos follows et vos favs._  
 _Dans ce chapitre, je fais plaisir à une lectrice : lykoslupus. Tu vois, j'y ai pensé sérieusement avec ma super Bêta-lectrice Neliia. N'hésitez pas à aller voir sur sa page, elle a fait un super OS d'Halloween Sterek : "Le retour du Nogitsune"._

* * *

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut la perfusion au dessus de lui. Il suivit le trajet de la tubulure et regarda sa main désormais affublée d'un magnifique cathéter jaune. Formidable. Serait-il à l'hôpital ? Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnut pas les locaux. Pourtant l'hôpital n'avait plus de secret pour lui : il avait passé tellement d'heures sur le lieu de travail de Mélissa en compagnie de Scott... Il tourna la tête et sourit :

« - Scotty !

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, tu en as mis du temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? On est où ?

\- Tu te rappelles pas ? Tu étais en train d'offenser le bras droit de la meute la plus puissante de Californie avant de t'évanouir à ses pieds.

\- Il a qu'à pas être une si petite nature : être offensé pour si peu franchement...

\- Stiles ! Bon sang combien de temps vais-je devoir te dire de faire attention.

\- Oh merde Scotty ! On me traite ici comme un chien et je répondrais comme un chien. Je ne fais rien de plus que ce qu'on me dit. J'obéis tout simplement. De toute façon on ne me demande que ça ici : obéir, obéir et obéir ! J'en ai assez ! Et Derek qui me regarde toujours avec cet air suffisant et hautain je te jure ! Bon dieu qu'il est canon mais je lui collerais bien mon poing dans sa tronche quand même ! »

Un silence effaré fit place au coup de gueule du jeune homme.

« - Canon ? Sérieusement Stiles ? Me dit pas qu'il te plaît ?!

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je dis simplement que son physique est à mon goût rien de plus. Il est gaulé comme un dieu grec mais il a le cerveau d'une huître hautaine.

\- … Et merde. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Derek Hale au moment où Scott prononçait ses mots. A coup sur il avait senti cet enfoiré de mâle Alpha, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher Stiles de déblatérer son monceau d'âneries. Ce dernier fusilla son meilleur ami du regard qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Au vu de la tension présente dans les épaules de Derek, sur qu'il avait entendu la remarque sur son cerveau. Un violent frisson parcourut la colonne de Stiles : avait-il aussi entendu la remarque sur son physique ? Le jeune homme espérait clairement que non car si son Maître le savait, il en profiterait peut être d'autant plus pour abuser de lui. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'accéléra sensiblement et Scott pu sentir les effluves de la peur chez son meilleur ami. Le Loup-mordu se rapprocha alors sensiblement de son ami. Derek n'avait jamais frappé Stiles et même si Scott ne comprenait pas tout à fait l'origine de la peur de son ami, il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

« - Et quand est-il du chien galeux qui sert l'huître hautaine ? »

La peur reflua aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée chez Stiles pour laisser place à la colère. Scott secoua la tête, dépité. Sûr qu'avec de telles provocations de la part des deux jeunes hommes, l'ambiance devait tout le temps être explosive. Il ouvrit la bouche avant que son ami ne réponde une énième ânerie :

« - Stiles est hors de danger. Il a été surmené et était en hypoglycémie. Je le garde sous perfusion dans la clinique cette nuit, juste au cas où. Il pourra retourner au manoir Hale d'ici demain matin. »

Derek se tourna vers son Serviteur et le fusilla du regard. Bon sang, ce que les humains étaient faibles ! Il pouvait sentir la colère de Stiles le transpercer aussi efficacement que des balles de fusils. Il allait vraiment avoir du mal à le dresser comme le voudrait sa mère. Une expression peinée passa subtilement sur son visage à cette pensée. Toutefois, elle ne passa pas inaperçue pour les sens aiguisés de Scott. Quand à lui, Stiles, tout à sa colère, n'avait rien remarqué. Derek reprit avant de sortir :

« - Reprends vite des forces le toutou, sinon je vais devoir te faire piquer. Ce serait dommage. »

Stiles soupira en s'enfonçant profondément dans son lit pour apprécier son confort moelleux.

« - Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis insupportable... »

Scott se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Ils étaient tous les deux irrécupérables.

« - Bon, je suis où au fait ? »

Une nouvelle personne passa le seuil de la porte à ce moment et Stiles grommela, mécontent.

« - Sérieusement, je ne suis pas une bête de foire, on va me foutre la paix un jour oui ou non ?!

\- Bonjour Stiles, heureux de te voir enfin réveillé. Je m'appelle Deaton, je suis le vétérinaire en chef de la meute Hale. Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance.

\- Heu.. oui bonjour.

\- Scott n'a pas arrêté de me rabâcher les oreilles avec toi. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer. Alors, comment se passe ton intégration dans la meute ? »

Stiles se contenta d'une grimace pour réponse. Deaton comprit aisément qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

« - Tu te remettras très vite ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vous laisse profiter de vos retrouvailles. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Merci Monsieur. »

Stiles se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

« - Ton patron a l'air cool, tu en as de la chance ! Si seulement j'avais accepté d'être mordu quand tu me l'avais proposé, je serais pas Serviteur des Hale mais j'aurais au moins une aussi bonne position que la tienne...

\- Ne dis pas ça voyons, ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis sans ç...

\- Tu penses que c'est encore possible ? Se redressa Stiles, plein d'espoir.

\- Tu sais très bien que non Stiles. Tu es Serviteur de Derek maintenant. Tu ne peux pas te faire mordre alors que tu heu... tu lui appartiens, grimaça Scott. »

Stiles retomba mollement dans son lit, déçu. Il le savait bien sûr mais l'entendre rendait la chose d'autant plus réelle. Mais bon, pour une fois qu'il était avec son meilleur ami, il n'allait pas se morfondre sur sa situation.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Dis moi qu'on sert de la junk food dans cette clinique parce que les plats gastronomiques des Hale, ça ne remplit pas le ventre !

\- Oui, surtout quand on saute les repas, se moqua gentiment Scott.

\- Rhoo est-ce que je vais devoir me souvenir de cet incident toute ma chienne de vie ? Veux-tu que je déterre tes dossiers pour qu'on compare ? Mais.. d'ailleurs... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au manoir Hale ? Je me rappelle t'avoir vu avant de m'évanouir.

\- C'est Derek qui est venu me chercher après son travail. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que ça te ferait du bien de voir des personnes proches de toi vu ta situation.

-... »

Stiles ne répondit pas, trop hébété. Derek avait pensé à lui ? Voulait lui faire plaisir ? Impossible ! Il y avait forcément anguille sous roche non ? Oui c'était sans doute ça. Il voulait quelque chose de lui alors il utilisait Scott à cette fin. Ou était-ce une menace ? S'il ne se montrait pas coopératif, Derek et sa meute s'en prendrait à ses proches ?! Scott sentait les émotions de son meilleur ami changeaient au fur et à mesure de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau la peur et la colère, il réagit :

« - Il était sincère Stiles. Il voulait juste te faire plaisir. Je l'ai senti.

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Hé bien... peut-être qu'il t'apprécie. Tout simplement.

\- Cette huître hautaine qui me traite de chien galeux à tout bout de champ ? Il y a pas moyen non.

\- Tu l'insultes autant qu'il t'insulte il me semble. Il ne te rend que la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Hé ! Tu es sensé être de mon côté oui ou non ? A moins qu'on ait acheté ton amitié ?! Traître ! »

Stiles plaisantait pour cacher son trouble et balança son oreiller à la tête de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci éclata de rire et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« - Pizza ?

\- Grave !

\- Quatre fromage comme toujours ? Avec pâte fourrée au fromage ?

\- Mec. Épouse moi ! »

Scott rit à la remarque de son ami et le laissa seul quelques instants le temps de commander ce dont il avait besoin. Stiles se leva de son lit pour explorer la pièce. Toutefois, il fut retenue par une brûlure sur la main. Il regarda sa main : ha oui, la perfusion. La tubulure était tendue et semblait prête à se rompre. Le jeune homme l'arracha d'un coup sec. Après tout s'il allait manger, plus besoin de perfusion non ? Sa chambre était plutôt spacieuse et très confortable. Encore une preuve de la richesse des Hale. Lorsqu'il passa devant un miroir, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait une tête à faire peur : des cheveux emmêlés et qui pointaient dans tous les sens, des cernes semblables à des valises sous les yeux et il portait un de ces stupides pyjamas d'hôpital. Comment il était rentré dedans ? Aucune idée. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique envers son meilleur ami mais il aurait préféré être conscient à ce moment là.

Scott revînt rapidement et ils patientèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée du livreur dans une humeur bon enfant. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, Stiles se jeta littéralement sur les pizzas avant de s'engouffrer d'énormes bouchées, prêt à s'étouffer. Scott prit le temps de payer et de les installer avant de commencer la sienne : une pizza hawaïenne. Stiles regarda la pizza de son meilleur ami, dégoûté :

« - Comment peut-on mettre une telle aberration sur de la pizza ?

\- L'ananas se marie très bien avec le reste des ingrédients, tu devrais essayer je t'assure ! »

Stiles leva un sourcil, clairement dubitatif.

« - Je préfère encore devenir Serviteur Att... Oh. Je crois que notre expression favorite est morte. Haha ! »

L'ambiance bon enfant ne fut que de courte durée finalement. Scott profita de cette atmosphère plus sérieuse pour avouer :

« - Stiles. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Si c'est pour m'avouer que tu as trouvé LA copine de ta vie, cherche pas, tu l'as déjà trouvé le mois dernier et encore le mois d'avant.

\- Haha très drôle... Non sérieusement Stiles. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Le jeune humain ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une pique à Scott mais au vu de l'expression sérieuse de ce dernier, il se ravisa.

« - Et alors ? Il y a un souci ? C'est une humaine c'est ça ? Écoute c'est pas grave, j'ai la solution. Au sein de la meute Hale il y a un couple comme ça. Mais il faut que l'humaine accepte d'être Servi... Quoi ?

\- Non c'est un mordu comme moi. Je... heu... On travaille ensemble mais heu... Je sais pas trop comment le dire.

\- Vas y accouche ! Elle est moche c'est ça ? Ou alors elle est plate ? Mais c'est pas ton genre...

\- C'estunhomme, déblatéra Scott à toute vitesse.

\- Quoi ?! Tu sais, je suis hyperactif mais ça veut pas dire que je parle à la vitesse supersonique.

\- C'est. Un. Homme. »

Stiles regarda son ami avec une expression effaré. Il tourna sa tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Puis, il reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami.

« - Où sont les caméras ? Sérieusement mec, c'est un caméra cachée non ?

\- Stiiiiiles ! Je suis sérieux ! Se plaignit Scott.

\- Scotty ! Moi aussi je suis sérieux ! Dois-je te rappeler que ton meilleur ami est gay et qu'il a déjà bouffé des qu... Bref. La bisexualité n'a pas vraiment de secret pour moi ! Donc que tu le sois aussi... Bon okay, ça me surprend. Après le monceau de filles que tu t'es tapé, je pensais pas que tu allais basculer du côté obscur de la force. Allez, racontes moi tout ! Je le connais ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il ressemble à quoi ?

\- Justement, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait profiter de ta présence ici pour aller le rencontrer. Par contre je dois te di...

\- Let's go ! C'est parti ! »

Stiles enfilait rapidement ses vêtements et ouvrait déjà la porte, ne laissant même pas son meilleur ami finir sa phrase.

« - Stiles bon sang ! Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le faire rencontrer... Bref. Donne moi ton téléphone, on le laisse ici. Il y a sans doute une puce GPS et tu n'es pas sensé sortir d'ici sans l'avis de Derek. »

Stiles obéit sans broncher et courut jusqu'à la voiture, surexcité. Le trajet ne dura qu'un bon quart d'heure et se fit dans un silence relatif pour Scott et dans un babillage constant d'inepties pour Stiles. Ils se garèrent devant une maison de banlieue au centre même de Beacon Hills. Scott regarda plusieurs fois son téléphone portable et ses rétroviseurs avant de faire signe à Stiles de sortir. Ils allèrent directement dans le jardin de la maison et passèrent par la porte arrière, ce qui surprit le jeune humain. Ils descendirent dans ce qui semblait être une cave. Plusieurs personnes que Stiles n'avait jamais vu accueillirent Scott avec chaleur. Un jeune homme aux cheveux ondulés s'approcha d'eux :

« - Bonjour Stiles, moi c'est Isaac. Bienvenue à la Résistance ! »

* * *

 _Si vous faîtes la même tête que ma bêta à la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai réussi mon coup :D  
Et sinon, vous en mettez de l'ananas sur vos pizzas vous ?!_


	8. La Résistance

_Salut salut ! Je sais, je sais. Vous vous dîtes "Quoi elle ne publie qu'à cette heure là alors qu'on est samedi et un jour férie en plus ?! Quelle feignasse !" Pour tout vous dire, je travaille de nuit donc pour moi, il est approximativement 10h du matin et la nuit fut fooooort longue. Et puis de toute façon on est encore samedi alors na ! #bestrépartieever_  
 _Bref, vous pouvez remercier ma Bêta parce que ce chapitre n'existait pas encore hier matin... Oui je sais j'avais de l'avance à un moment donné. Maintenant plus rien xD Comment la remercier ? Simple. Allez sur son profil et lisez ces histoires o/ : Neliia._  
 _Et sinon, aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une drôle de review qui me disait que j'avais fait une histoire sur le thème de Blanche-Neige avec Derek en princesse, Talia en reine et Stiles en chasseur. Je pensais plus être dans la dystopie que le conte de fées.. Ai-je raté mon coup ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'ambiance de mon histoire. Je voulais quelque chose d'assez "sombre" avec des accents de bonne humeur et de répartie cinglante. Mais apparemment j'ai fait une ambiance drama queen à l'humour de vaisselle. J'avoue que là, je reste sceptique. J'ai pas fait ça quand même ? Rassurez moi...  
Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Stiles s'affala sur son lit à la clinique en soupirant. Il était bien quatre ou cinq heures du matin et il était exténué. Chacun des membres de la Résistance s'était rapidement présenté : nom, âge et statut dans la société. Il y avait une majorité d'humains dans ce groupuscule. Certaines personnes ne travaillaient qu'au sein de la société humaine et étaient principalement chargées de recruter davantage de membres. D'autres, dont la place était plus importante, glanaient des informations sensibles pour donner du poids aux actions de la Résistance. Quant aux Loups, leur fonction était assez sensible : il fallait qu'ils testent les Loups de leur entourage afin de les intégrer au sein de la Résistance. Toutefois, il était impératif d'être sûr de l'adhésion du nouveau membre, sous peine de mettre le groupuscule en danger.

La Résistance travaillait en plusieurs antennes qui formaient un vaste réseau au sein de la Californie. Isaac était le chef du groupuscule de Beacon Hills. Il était en relation avec les différents chefs de Californie. La meute Hale résidant à proximité de la ville, cela faisait plusieurs années que la Résistance essayait -en vain- d'intégrer de près ou de loin la meute. Stiles avait donc une position privilégiée pour le groupe de Beacon Hills. Néanmoins, comme le jeune homme n'était pas souvent autorisé à sortir du domaine, Isaac avait d'abord contacté Scott pour atteindre le Serviteur des Hale. Toutefois, ce que n'avait pas prévu le chef du groupuscule, c'était de tomber sous le charme de l'assistant vétérinaire.

Isaac l'avait donc contacté plusieurs fois, d'abord sous prétexte de la Résistance, puis uniquement pour le revoir. Scott et Stiles n'avaient pas pu beaucoup discuter au sujet d'Isaac. Mais le jeune homme avait pu remarquer les nombreux coups d'œil, les rapprochements discrets... Il était persuadé que son meilleur ami avait également craqué pour le Loup. Il est vrai que Stiles l'avait trouvé très charmant. Ce n'était pas son style d'homme mais il comprenait pourquoi Scott avait succombé. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pu faire spécialement connaissance avec le Loup, le sujet de la Résistance ayant pris toute la soirée.

Stiles avait donc commencé par expliquer son rôle au sein de la meute Hale. Il avait vu les regards apitoyés et légèrement déçus lorsqu'il avait énoncé les tâches insignifiantes qu'il réalisait. Cependant, il avait également vu le regain d'intérêt lorsqu'il avait annoncé être le Serviteur Attitré de Derek Hale. Ce dernier étant le bras droit de la Meute et Stiles ayant accès à ses appartements puisque c'était désormais les siens également il allait pouvoir trouver des informations importantes pour le groupuscule. Toutefois, il allait devoir faire très attention : les Loups ayant des sens sur-développés, ils allaient pouvoir analyser chaque émotion de Stiles et d'autant plus que les relations entre le jeune humain et la meute Hale étaient plus que tendus... Il allait donc devoir faire preuve de plus d'effort afin d'intégrer une place à responsabilité dans la meute. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment Stiles allait-il pouvoir se rapprocher de Derek ?! Cet homme était tout bonnement insupportable : il le regardait toujours de haut, lui donnait des ordres et... et il avait invité Scott pour lui.

Bon sang, pouvait-on être arrogant, hautain et attentionné ? Cela existait réellement de tels mélanges ? C'est vrai que son père lui avait dit à demi-mot que c'était un homme bien. Mais entre le travail et la vie privée, il pouvait y avoir un sérieux écart. Sûr que pour le coup, il aurait préféré être le Serviteur de Cora. Elle, au moins, avait l'air de réellement l'apprécier. Peut-être devait-il l'approcher pour la Résistance ? Difficile à dire. Il ne la connaissait pas réellement et pas depuis longtemps. De plus, elle était jeune et sans doute encore influencée par sa mère. Sa mère... Talia Hale. Même si Stiles devait faire des efforts pour approcher tous les membres de la meute, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire avec l'Alpha. Cette femme était aux antipodes de ses valeurs. Il allait donc devoir l'atteindre par le biais de son fils pour lui soutirer un maximum d'informations. Sa mission allait désormais se cantonner au gentil chien fidèle... Stiles soupira. Son rôle dans la Résistance ne faisait que commencer.

Stiles se réveilla au milieu de l'après-midi. Scott ne l'avait pas réveillé pour le ramener au matin comme convenu. Tant mieux. Ici, Stiles était comme piégé hors du temps, loin de ses nouvelles conditions de vie, loin de ses sombres pensées. Il sortit de sa chambre à la clinique pour chercher Scott. Il le trouva en train de s'occuper d'un chien. L'animal avait l'air agressif et prêt à mordre l'assistant vétérinaire. Le Loup n'eut qu'à faire briller ses yeux pour rendre l'animal docile avant de l'examiner.

« - Je croyais que tu étais vétérinaire du clan Hale ? Questionna Stiles.

\- Haha bien sûr. Mais les Loups sont rarement malades et notre travail consiste principalement à faire des recherches. On s'ennuierait vite si on ne pouvait pas s'occuper de _vrais_ animaux. »

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement. Il regarda, fasciné, son meilleur ami s'occuper de l'animal : il était tout à sa tâche, concentré et attentionné. Scott surprit ce regard et sourit :

« - Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Je devrais pas plutôt rentrer chez les Hale ?

\- Je te ramènerais ce soir t'inquiètes pas. Derek est déjà prévenu. »

Stiles passa donc la fin d'après-midi en compagnie de Scott et des animaux. Il taquina plusieurs fois son meilleur ami sur sa proximité avec Isaac et rit à gorge déployée lorsqu'il le vit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il réussit tout de même à arracher une promesse à son meilleur ami : celle de réfléchir franchement à ses sentiments et de ne pas laisser passer sa chance avec le chef du groupuscule. Ces heures passèrent avec légèreté et rapidité entre les deux jeunes hommes. Puis, vers dix-huit heures trente, il fut temps de rentrer chez les Hale. Stiles se dirigea vers la voiture de Scott, une légère appréhension au ventre. Toutefois, lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière pour s'installer sur le siège passager, une luxueuse voiture noire se gara à côté et Derek en sortit. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Scott et lui serra la main :

« - Merci de t'être occupé de Stiles.

\- Il y a pas de quoi, répondit aimablement le Loup mordu. »

Stiles regardait la scène, légèrement désemparé. Pourquoi Derek venait-il le chercher ? Et pourquoi était-il si prévenant avec Scott ? Le jeune homme avait toujours la main posée sur la portière de la voiture de Scott lorsque ses pensées furent interrompues :

« - Tu veux rester cramponné ici ou je te ramène à la maison ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une pique sarcastique mais se rappela juste à temps son rôle pour la Résistance. Il se contenta donc uniquement de hocher la tête. Toutefois, Derek put aisément lire en lui grâce à son odeur : surprise, étonnement, colère, acceptation et une odeur plus douce que le Loup n'avait encore jamais senti sur le jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le sentiment qui se cachait derrière. Le trajet se passa silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était temps de se mettre à table pour la meute Hale. Au regard que jeta Talia au jeune homme, sûre qu'elle n'était pas contente. Stiles retînt de justesse un nouveau soupir. Derek et lui s'installèrent côte à côte. L'Alpha ne put s'empêcher de lancer des piques à Stiles et sur la faiblesse des humains en général. Le jeune homme se contenta d'encaisser sans rien dire. Revenir au manoir Hale l'avait déprimé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Ces instants avec son meilleur ami avaient ravivés les souvenirs joyeux de sa jeunesse.

Stiles sourit intérieurement « sa jeunesse ». Il était encore jeune pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir pris une dizaine d'années ces derniers jours. Ses épaules se voûtaient au fur et à mesure du repas et son odeur devint de plus de plus aigre. De plus, les nombreux regards que lui jetaient Derek ne firent qu'augmenter sa mauvaise humeur. Lorsque le repas fut fini, il partit dans le jardin : il avait besoin d'air frais. Malheureusement pour lui, Derek le suivit. Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il s'assit dans l'herbe en tournant ostensiblement le dos à son Maître. Ce dernier renifla doucement pour essayer de comprendre les émotions du jeune homme qui n'apprécia pas du tout :

« - Je t'interdis de me renifler avec tes supers sens ! Aboya Stiles. »

Derek s'assit à côté du jeune homme et ne dit mot. Ce qui énerva d'autant plus le jeune humain. Ne pouvait-on simplement pas le laisser tranquille le temps d'une soirée ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été souvent au manoir ces deux derniers jours mais une soirée de plus ou de moins n'allait pas y changer grand chose non ? Il jeta un regard noir à son Maître qui lui répondit d'un sourire moqueur, augmentant sa mauvaise humeur. Puis, d'un coup, les épaules de Derek se raidirent imperceptiblement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles. Le Loup ouvrit la bouche en posant une main sur la cuisse de Stiles. Toutefois, ce dernier ne le laissa même pas parler et laissa éclater sa colère :

« - Punaise mais tu peux pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes sérieusement ?! Je suis peut-être ta _propriété_ mais je t'interdis de me toucher ! Aboya-t-il. »

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent, ses yeux se mirent à briller et il découvrit ses crocs. Normalement, cela aurait du le décourager ou du moins le faire revenir à la raison. Mais Stiles n'était pas dans son état normal, alors il continua :

« - Tu m'imposes déjà ta présence dans nos appartements alors pourquoi devrais-je... »

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase car un véritable animal s'était jeté sur lui. Il se retrouva rapidement face contre terre, le bras plié dans le dos et un genou planté sur sa colonne, lui empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Un souffle chaud lui caressa la nuque lorsque Derek se pencha vers lui pour gronder. Mais Stiles n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais il n'y avait rien à faire : il n'était clairement pas assez fort. Des mains pourvues de griffes l'empoignèrent par la nuque et l'obligèrent à se relever. Il avait l'impression d'être un lionceau dans la gueule de sa mère. Des larmes de rage se déversèrent sur ses joues. Derek, toujours transformé, traversa le jardin à grand pas avec la nuque de Stiles dans sa main droite. Arrivé dans le bâtiment, il jeta le jeune homme avec force contre le sol. Cela lui coupa le souffle et il eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Toutefois, sa rage était toujours présente alors il se releva. Mais Derek fut de nouveau sur lui. Il le plaqua de nouveau contre le sol.

Stiles sentit un autre regard sur lui. Des yeux vermeils le regardaient, dédaigneux. Talia Hale s'assurait du dressage du Serviteur. Stiles aurait dû s'arrêter là, faire profil bas. Surtout s'il voulait contribuer à la Résistance. Mais aller savoir pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Il entendit l'Alpha gronder. C'était un son plus grave que celui de Derek qui vibrait dans sa cage thoracique et qui emplissait totalement ses oreilles, saturant son ouïe. Derek, toujours penché sur lui, lui murmura d'une voix presque inaudible, remplie d'urgence :

« - Stiles, bordel, pour une fois fais moi confiance et soumets toi. »

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre Stiles qui arrêta de gesticuler. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'Alpha s'avançait vers eux. Elle allait le punir, c'était une évidence. Toutefois, Derek se tourna vivement vers sa mère et gronda. Celle-ci s'arrêta, surprise. Il était rare que Derek se rebelle contre son Alpha. Elle découvrit alors ses crocs mais le Bêta continua de s'interposa. Il bougea même pour se positionner au dessus de Stiles et gronda :

« - C'est mon humain ! »

Talia gronda de nouveau et s'en fut : elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'avait pas autorité sur le Serviteur attitré de son fils. Derek se retourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il le reprit par la nuque et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Là, Derek le reposa non sans douceur sur le sol et ferma la porte. Enfin, il planta ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles de Stiles :

« - Avant de faire ton cirque, tu ne pouvais pas attendre d'être dans nos appartements ?! Je te rappelle que, dehors, il n'y a pas de porte insonorisée ! »

Le jeune homme s'assit en tournant le dos à Derek et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Quelques instants passèrent où tout resta immobile avant que de longs sanglots déchirants ne perturbent le silence. Derek se retransforma en humain, décontenancé. Il s'était préparé à ce que Stiles fasse une scène mémorable mais pas à ce qu'il s'effondre. Le Loup se baissa au niveau du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son dos. Celui-ci balança son bras avec violence pour repousser Derek. Toutefois, le Loup réitéra la manœuvre et plaqua le jeune homme contre lui. Stiles se débattit un moment sans grande conviction avant de se laisser totalement aller. Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, lui brûlant les yeux et lui brisant la gorge. Il s'accrocha désespérément au tee-shirt du Loup qui le pressa davantage contre lui. Il fallut de longues minutes avant que Stiles ne réussisse à se calmer.

Il aurait pu partir de ses bras. Oui, maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer, il aurait pu retourner dans ses appartements. Toutefois, ce soir, il avait besoin de réconfort. Ce soir, il avait besoin de compagnie. Ce soir, il avait besoin de chaleur. Ce soir, il avait besoin de contact. Alors, Stiles se laissa emporter par ses pensées plutôt que par sa raison. Ce soir, il se tourna vers Derek et l'embrassa passionnément. Désespérément.

* * *

 _Haha ! On attendait désespérément un rapprochement non ? Alors, bonne ou mauvaise chose ?_


	9. Le Rejet

_Salut salut ! Je poste ce chapitre extrêmement tôt parce que je ne sais pas si je serais disponible à un autre moment dans la journée._  
 _Ce chapitre m'a donné énormément de fil à retordre... Je l'ai écris vendredi et l'ai fini à 23h45 ! J'espère que ça ne se ressentira dans la lecture. Vous me direz.  
Je ferais une RàR dans le chapitre suivant. Là j'ai juste sommeil xD Merci d'être fidèle et nombreux sur cette histoire ! Et merci à Neliia d'avoir grignoté sur son temps de sommeil pour me bêtalisé tout ça vite fait bien fait !_

* * *

Derek ne répondit pas au baiser de Stiles. En réalité, il était surpris. Moins d'une heure auparavant, l'humain le rejetait alors qu'il n'était que présence silencieuse. Mais maintenant que Stiles avait besoin de présence et de chaleur, il se tournait vers lui. Intérieurement, son Loup grondait. De désir ou de déception ? Derek ne le savait trop lui même et pour le moment, il n'avait ni le courage ni l'envie de démêler ses émotions. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Stiles accrocher ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser, c'est un autre sentiment qui prit place dans le cœur du Loup : la colère. Il repoussa vivement le jeune homme qui tomba à la renverse. Il serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il se remit debout et arpenta la pièce de long en large. Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme et vit des flammes dans son regard : Stiles était -encore- fâché. Il sentit l'odeur de l'humain : colère. Mais cette fois, Derek n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de répondre. Bon sang ce que cet humain pouvait l'énerver !

« - A quoi tu joues Stiles ?! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu me hurles dessus sans arrêt pour me dire que tu me détestes puis quand tu as besoin de trouver du réconfort, tu viens vers moi ? Je ne suis pas ta propriété ! Je ne suis pas là pour te satisfaire !

\- Et moi non plus ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère m'a choisi comme ton nouveau cadeau de Noël que je t'appartiens ! Est-ce clair ?! Ragea le jeune homme. »

Furieux, Derek s'approcha à pas vifs de Stiles avant de l'empoigner par le col pour le plaquer contre un mur. Il murmura sur un ton bas, plein de rage froide :

« - Et tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait contre toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais rappelé à ta condition il me semble. Tu me le rappelles à tout bout de champ, mais de nous deux, il n'y a que toi qui te rabaisses. Pour quelle raison crois-tu que je t'ai fait mon Serviteur attitré ? Aurais-tu préféré être celui de ma mère ou d'un Loup qui abuse de ses privilèges ?! »

Cela eut le mérite de calmer le jeune homme. Celui-ci fixa le Loup dans les yeux. Il y trouva une foule d'émotions qu'il n'arriva pas à cerner. Néanmoins, il aperçut la déception, franche et nette dans les yeux du Loup.

« - Tu penses sincèrement que c'est ton meilleur ami Scott qui a rejoint la Résistance de lui-même afin de t'aider ? Tu penses sincèrement que sous le joug de ma mère, tu aurais eu assez de liberté pour sortir et être contacté par la Résistance ? Tu penses sincèrement que ta vie n'aurait pas pu être pire que ça ? Je suis sûr que tu crois encore que c'est moi qui ai demandé à ma _chère mère_ de t'avoir comme Serviteur non ? Avant ton arrivée ici, je n'avais jamais eu vent de ton existence. Alors ne sois pas si présomptueux en faisant tourner le monde autour de ton stupide nombril d'humain ! »

Le Loup lâcha le col de Stiles qui tituba, ayant perdu l'équilibre. Derek fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. Il était passablement énervé : des veines battaient furieusement sur ses tempes et ses mains se contractaient spasmodiquement. Stiles hésitait à le laisser partir en l'insultant copieusement ou à le retenir pour discuter de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Finalement, il se décida au dernier moment et se jeta littéralement sur Derek. Il sentit tous les muscles du Loup se contracter à son contact. Le jeune homme parla d'une voix rapide et précipité :

« - La Résistance c'est toi ?! »

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Le fils et bras droit de l'Alpha de Californie faisait vraiment partie de la Résistance ? Ce n'était pas possible. A moins que Derek ne prêche le faux pour obtenir le vrai ? Le jeune homme devait rester prudent. Mais son cerveau d'hyperactif avait subi trop de variations d'émotions aujourd'hui pour être cohérent et cette dernière information avait fini de l'abasourdir pour de bon. Toutefois, le Loup ne répondit pas et se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de croiser les bras. Il regardait Stiles d'un air supérieur qui ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune homme mais il ne releva pas et attendit des explications. Il croisa donc les bras et chercha à imiter l'expression si caractéristique de Derek. Au bout d'un long moment, Stiles n'y tint plus :

« - Alors on va continuer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à la fin Sourwolf ?

\- Sourwolf ?

\- Oui je trouve que ça te correspond bien. En tout cas, mieux qu'une huître hautaine non ? Railla le jeune homme.

\- C'est toujours mieux que les chiens galeux en effet. »

Stiles leva le poing en direction du Loup mais celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire railleur et de faire briller ses yeux bleus. Le jeune homme soupira. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance en se battant constamment contre son Maître. Toutefois, il pouvait toujours essayer de l'amadouer. Stiles fit donc une référence outrancière :

« - Cher Maître, auriez-vous l'aimable obligeance d'éclairer mes maigres connaissances en m'expliquant vos paroles de tout à l'heure ? Je vous serais gré, ô magnifique et bienveillant Maître, de répondre à ma demande. »

Stiles put voir un léger sourire fleurir au coin de ses lèvres.

« - Hé bien chien galeux, files au panier et attends moi, je vais me chercher un café et je reviens. »

Le temps que Derek parte à la cuisine, Stiles en profita pour aller prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées. Une discussion sérieuse l'attendait. Finalement, les préjugés qu'il avait envers Derek, et les Loups-né en général, allaient peut-être s'effondrer ce soir. Il se dépêcha de finir lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il rejoignit Derek dans sa chambre, s'installa sur le lit -après tout il était chez lui également non?- et patienta.

« - Je dois donner la pa-patte également pour avoir les infos ? S'impatienta Stiles. »

Derek prit une gorgée de café qu'il prit le temps de déguster avant de commencer son récit.

« - Talia, ma mère, essaie depuis plusieurs années d'écraser la Résistance. Toutefois, elle n'a jamais réussi. Ces membres sont très discrets et fuyants, nous n'avons encore jamais réussi à en atteindre un. Toutefois, elle n'est pas très active et ne représentait pas un réel danger... jusqu'à ton arrivée.

\- Mon arrivée ?! C'est faux ! Je ne fais pas partie de la Résistance ! S'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Inutile de mentir, Scott me l'a dit. De toute façon, je suis de votre côté. Talia voyait d'un mauvais œil ton lien avec Scott. Après tout c'est un Loup mordu et tu n'es _qu'un humain_. Selon elle, tu n'avais aucun droit de rester à ses côtés, à moins de le servir. Pourtant, tu te comportais comme tu l'avais fait depuis toujours lorsqu'il était encore humain, comme _son égal_. Plusieurs personnes, dont ma mère, trouvait cette relation déplacée. Normalement, tu as dû recevoir plusieurs mises en garde pendant ta scolarité mais apparemment, cela n'a rien changé.

\- Des mises en garde ?! Je n'ai jamais rien reçu !

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de lettres anonymes dans ton casier te parlant de ta relation avec Scott ?

\- Heu.. Des mises en garde ? Des lettres de menace plutôt oui !

\- … Bon. C'est ainsi que tu as été mis sous surveillance par certains élèves de ta propre classe. Talia a jugé votre relation indésirable et est donc intervenu lors de la Cérémonie du Choix. Les Loups Testeurs avaient décidé pour toi de te faire policier, comme tu le souhaitais. Tu as un esprit de déduction exemplaire, une bonne logique et un QI élevé. Tu aurais sans doute été contacté par la Résistance et tu aurais eu des relations au sein de la justice. Talia pensait que tu aurais été trop dangereux pour ses activités. Elle a donc décidé de te faire Serviteur des Hale. Comme ça, elle pouvait te garder sous contrôle et loin de la Résistance. Elle ne voulait pas faire de toi un Serviteur attitré car cela lui aurait demandé trop d'implications. »

Derek finit son café d'une traite avant de reprendre :

« - Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas prévu que je ferais de toi mon Serviteur Attitré. Bien sûr, j'étais au courant de toutes ces manœuvres mais je n'ai rien réussi à faire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas éviter qu'elle modifie la Cérémonie du choix sans éveiller de trop grands soupçons. Et puis, tu allais m'être plus utile ici qu'au commissariat de Beacon Hills.

\- T'être utile ? A toi ? Pour le moment, à part avoir rangé tes DVDs, il me semble que j'ai pas été très utile ni à toi ni à la Résistance...

\- A dire vrai, je devais d'abord te soumettre pour que tu m'obéisses et que ma mère pense que tu n'es plus une menace. Mais toi et ton caractère insupportable, vous avez décidé de n'en faire qu'à votre tête.

\- Pardon ?! »

Derek leva la main pour calmer tout de suite le monologue du jeune homme.

« - Si tu avais un tant soit peu réfléchi, au lieu de te morfondre, tu te serais rendu compte que je n'avais rien fait pour te nuire et que je t'avais même précisé que j'avais besoin de toi. J'avais fait un pas vers toi en invitant Scott à tes côtés mais tu as eu la bonne idée de tourner de l'œil...

\- La faute à qui ? Je ne pouvais pas faire cette liste avant que tu rentres ! C'était impossible !

\- Pas pour un humain non. Mais je devais de t'humilier pour éviter que tu ne le sois par Talia. Elle était à deux doigts de passer outre la règle des Serviteurs attitrés pour te corriger elle même... Et je n'aurais rien pu faire contre elle. Même si je suis son fils et son bras droit, je n'ai pas grand pouvoir de décision sur elle : elle reste mon Alpha. Toutefois, il existe une règle tacite qu'elle ne dépassera pas. J'en suis certain. Mais je ne sais pas si tu seras capable de le supporter.

\- Au contraire ! Je serais capable de tout ! S'emporta Stiles !

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas... Il te suffit d'être mien.

\- ?! Mais je le suis déj... Oh.. OH ! Je... Quoi ?

\- C'est une règle tacite entre Loups, d'autant plus entre Loup-nés. Si jamais un Loup fait sien un ou une humaine, les autres Loups n'ont plus aucun droit sur l'humain en question. Normalement, c'est déjà le cas lorsque tu prends un humain en tant que Serviteur attitré. Toutefois, comme tu n'es pas _totalement_ mien, Talia se réserve encore le droit de te châtier. Comme la situation de Laura et Jonathan. Talia ne peut plus intervenir dans leur relation : Jonathan est entièrement à Laura. Pour son usage personnel. »

Stiles rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. S'il voulait se débarrasser de Talia, il allait devoir coucher avec Derek ? C'est vrai qu'il avait failli déraper dans un moment de pure faiblesse mais maintenant qu'il était parfaitement conscient, cette situation le mettait parfaitement mal à l'aise. Derek le sentit à l'odeur de Stiles et décida d'en profiter. Il ôta son tee-shirt, dévoilant une musculature parfaite aux yeux écarquillés du jeune homme. Puis, lentement, il s'approcha de Stiles. Celui-ci avait inconsciemment retenu son souffle et Derek pouvait sentir une grande nervosité émaner de lui. Il approcha son visage de celui, écarlate, de l'humain. Stiles pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Derek sur ses lèvres. Quand ce dernier s'approcha encore pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille, il sentit la barbe légère de Derek lui frotter la joue :

« - Alors Stiles, tu étais bien plus entreprenant tout à l'heure. »

Le Loup se redressa et émit un léger rire.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'obligerai à rien. De toute façon, tu n'es pas mon genre. Porte simplement mon tee-shirt. Ça devrait aller pour demain. Il faut que tu portes mon odeur pour tromper les autres membres de la Meute. Bien sûr, une odeur de sexe serait plus approprié mais je n'abuserai pas de toi. Tu te contenteras de ça... »

Derek se rapprocha à nouveau vivement de Stiles et mordilla légèrement son cou. Le jeune humain hoqueta, surpris, avant d'essayer de repousser Derek, en vain. Stiles sentait une pulsion typiquement masculine lui chatouillait le bas-ventre. Toutefois, il ne se laisserait pas aller. Plus maintenant. Il y avait encore bien trop d'animosités entre les deux hommes. Il gifla Derek qui se redressa :

« - Il faut bien laisser des preuves. Les Loups sont très possessifs en temps normal. Maintenant dégages, t'es dans mon pieu et j'ai sommeil. »

Stiles partit donc dans sa chambre... avec le tee-shirt de Derek. Il avait vraiment besoin de solitude. Quant à lui, Derek avait besoin d'une main assurée et d'un mouchoir.

* * *

 _Ouais je sais je finis avec classe et élégance :D_


	10. La Fuite

_Bonjour bonjour ! Oui je sais, la semaine prochaine j'ai rien publié. Pas de motivation et pas spécialement de temps. Du coup j'ai fait un chapitre plus long pour compenser. Je sais pas si je garderais le rythme de publication actuel ou que je passerais à tous les 15 jours. On verra !_  
 _Merci à ma Beta Neliia pour ce Betalisage (je sais pas si ça se dit) rapide et imprévu xD Mention spéciale à LydiaMartin33430 et didinou qui me font part de leurs impressions à chaque chapitre ! J'adore vraiment, je vous remercierais jamais assez ! Je les attends toujours avec grande impatience !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture. __RàR à la fin._

* * *

Stiles se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à cogiter sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Derek. Un loup membre de la meute la plus puissante de Californie dans la Résistance. Incroyable. Et cet enfoiré de Scott qui était au courant mais qui ne lui avait rien dit ! Il allait lui faire regretter amèrement sa trahison. Le jeune homme se leva et s'étira longuement. Il baissa les yeux sur son pyjama : un caleçon et un tee-shirt noir, tout simple. Le tee-shirt de Derek. Stiles devait être honnête avec lui même : l'odeur du Loup dominant était rassurante. Elle lui rappelait l'odeur de Scott et de son père.

Le jeune homme avait pris une décision : il allait faire pleinement confiance au Loup pour pouvoir être totalement et entièrement pour la Résistance. C'est d'un pas décidé et beaucoup plus serein que Stiles se rendit dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans la salle de bain, il porta instinctivement la main à son cou. Un énorme suçon ornait fièrement sa peau pâle. Il allait devoir s'y habituer. Qu'est-ce que Derek avait dit déjà ? Ha oui. _Les Loups sont très possessifs en temps normal._ Il allait devoir s'y faire. Il prit une longue douche pour se délasser mais également pour se réveiller. Il se baissa pour attraper son savon. Mais après tout, ils devaient mélanger leurs odeurs non ? Il prit donc le gel douche de Derek : il avait des parfums discrets de forêt. C'était agréable. Derek frappa violemment à la porte :

« - Stiles ! On part dans cinq minutes. »

Le jeune homme se hâta donc en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Ils allaient partir ? Où ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une bouffée de chaleur moite et un nuage vaporeux aux odeurs d'arbres, d'herbe et de nature satura les sens olfactifs sur développés du Loup. Celui-ci regarda le jeune humain d'un air surpris. Stiles haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent :

« - La même odeur tu te rappelles ? »

Un sourire franc étira les lèvres du Loup.

« - Allez, on y va.

\- Où ça ?! Questionna Stiles.

\- A mon travail. Maintenant, où que j'irais, tu seras avec moi. Et puis, profites-en pour fouiner pour le compte de la Résistance non ? Mais attention à Talia...

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne les donnes pas toi même les informations ?

\- J'y ai bien pensé bien évidemment. Mais la Résistance ne m'a, bien sûr, jamais contacté. Et puis, qui ferait confiance à un Hale ? Je n'ai contact avec eux que depuis l'arrivée de Scott. Et il n'a pas encore assez d'influence pour faire changer les mentalités. C'est là que tu interviens. Bon, assez traîné. Allons-y. »

Stiles suivit donc Derek. Dans le hall d'entrée de la maison, ils passèrent sans s'arrêter devant Cora qui huma l'air, stupéfaite de ce qu'elle sentait. Une fois installés dans la luxueuse Camaro du Loup, Stiles se permit un commentaire :

« - Je suis sûr que Cora a déjà envoyé un message à Talia pour la prévenir.

\- De ? Questionna le Loup, concentré sur la route.

\- Hé bien que nous avons mélangé nos odeurs donc que potentiellement nous avons forniqué ensemble, mélangeant notre odeur, notre sueur, et autres... substances j'imagine. Et comme j'ai également utilisé ton gel douche, je pense qu'elle croit qu'on a pris notre douche ensem...

\- Tu es toujours aussi bavard et pointilleux sur les détails ? Soupira Derek.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? Il me semblait pourtant que les Loups étaient désinhibés non ? Parlons de toi ! Comment un Loup sait qu'il est en présence de son compagnon ? Est-ce que les Loups ont plusieurs amants ? Votre Loup est du même sexe que vous ? Tiens d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que les Loups pouvaient être homosexuels ? Il n'y a pas d'instinct de reproduc...

\- Stiles...

\- Quoi ?! On est censés avoir niqué non ? Donc on s'est rapprochés non ? On partage nos appartements en plus et on risque de passer notre temps ensemble jusqu'à la fin de ma vie donc autant commencer les questions ? Et puis je n'ai pas encore abordé les questions gênantes mais je peux commencer dès maintenant si tu veux. Alors combien mesures ta..

\- Okay okay ! C'était quoi ta première question non gênante ? Mais je te préviens, on est bientôt arrivés donc je vais pas répondre à tout, grogna Derek.

\- Très bien. Comment tu sais que tu es face à THE compagnon ? Questionna Stiles.

\- Hé bien, tout le monde pense que c'est une question de sens, qu'on le ressent au plus profond de nous ou que notre Loup nous hurle que c'est lui. Mais non. Nous sommes aussi des humains, en plus d'être des Loups. Disons qu'on a un instinct plus développé. On va tout de suite savoir si quelqu'un nous plaît ou nous déplaît c'est sûr. Mais de là à dire que c'est notre Compagnon. Comme les humains, nous avons besoin de temps.

\- Oh. C'est hyper banal en fait. Je suis très déçu, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un orage de grêle ? Une pluie de sang ? Une invasion de sauterelle ?

\- H.A.H.A. Très drôle mais je connais les dix plaies d'Egypte. Mais dis moi, tu t'essaies à l'humour ? Je vois que tu fais des efforts de ton côté. Je suis fier de toi Sourwo... Ha ! »

Étant arrivés, Derek avait fait exprès de piler pour que la fin de la phrase de Stiles soit coupée. Et en effet, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé projeté vers l'avant et sa ceinture de sécurité lui avait littéralement coupée la respiration et de ce fait, la voix. Il lança un regard noir au Loup qui sourit narquoisement. Décidément, leur relation n'allait pas être de tout repos. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment ultra moderne, tout en verre et en fer. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« - Wow on se croirait dans les bureaux de Pearson Hardman !

\- Qui ?! Demanda Derek, incrédule ?

\- Le meilleur avocat de New-York bien entendu... mais dans une série : Suits. N'est-ce pas Stiles ? Devança une voix féminine familière. »

Stiles se retourna vivement et courut se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme

« - Lydia ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« - Ça fait si longtemps ! Tu m'as tellement manqué Lyd's !

\- A peine une semaine en réalité...

\- Sois pas rabat-joie, cinq jours sans te voir ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps ! Alors comme ça Môdame Lydia travaille au sein même du bureau des Hale. »

La jeune femme jeta sa chevelure flamboyante d'un revers de main négligent et haussa les épaules.

« - C'est ça d'être conseillère de la meute, précisa Lydia, hautaine.

\- Oh arrêtes de te la péter pétasse, si tu veux faire un combat, moi je vis carrément dans leur manoir alors leurs bureaux...

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire avant qu'un discret toussotement ne les interrompent.

« - On ferait bien d'y aller je pense. Les vrais adultes ont du boulot. »

Stiles, en adulte accompli, tira la langue au Loup avant de lui emboîter le pas. Quant à elle, Lydia partit de son côté en faisant promettre au jeune homme de manger ensemble.

La matinée fut assez ennuyeuse pour Stiles. Il devait uniquement se contenter de regarder Derek faire son travail. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué les bases du métier et comment le jeune homme pourrait l'aider plus tard. Toutefois, il lui fallait quelques notions afin de ne pas faire d'erreur et entacher la réputation des Hale et de reconnaître en un coup d'œil les informations utiles pour la Résistance. Stiles allait faire énormément de paperasserie. Tout ce qu'il avait en horreur. Mais c'était pour le bien de la Résistance et, plus tard, de toute la société. Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Il l'espérait vraiment. Que ça allait changer quelque chose. A sa vie. A celles des autres. Stiles imaginait déjà un monde où les Loups et les humains vivraient en harmonie, sans rapport de supériorité et de domination. Mais était-ce réellement possible ? Et que deviendraient les Loups qui avaient maltraité les humains ? Que deviendraient les Serviteurs âgés qui n'avaient connu que cela comme métier ? Parviendraient-ils à les réinsérer dans la société ? Et la société ? Suivrait-elle le mouvement ?

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix grave de Derek :

« - Allez va rejoindre Lydia, de toute façon ça fait vingt bonnes minutes que tu n'écoutes plus rien je me trompe ? »

Stiles eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement avant de ricaner.

« - Tu te joins à nous j'imagine ?

\- Non j'ai une réunion sur le temps du repas. Je vais pas avoir le temps de manger.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à ton alimentation Sourwolf. Sauter les repas est très mauvais pour...

\- Stiles. Je ne suis pas ton père. Va manger. »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de quitter, téléphone en main, l'immense bureau de Derek. Il envoya rapidement un texto à Lydia pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait dans le hall. Il patienta quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Sur le trajet menant au self, de nombreuses paires d'yeux curieuses, dédaigneuses et parfois même furieuses suivaient leur trajet. Lydia ne parut pas s'en offusquer outre mesure alors que Stiles commençait déjà à bouillir. La main fraîche de la jeune femme se serra sur son épaule :

« - C'est aussi MON lieu de travail Stiles. Je t'interdis de faire des bêtises est-ce clair ? Laisses-les regarder et contempler, ça leur passera. J'ai aussi été l'objet de toutes les curiosités à mon arrivée. Et puis tu es la première personne -et humaine en plus- que Derek accepte. Il travaille en solitaire d'habitude. »

Le jeune homme ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta de hocher la tête, pensif. Le repas se passa sans autre incident mais Stiles avait l'impression d'être constamment sous les regards assassins des autres employés. Qu'ils prennent donc sa place ! Il n'y avait vraiment aucun privilège à travailler avec Derek. Sauf peut-être la vue de sa musculature sous son tee-shirt cintré... Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne devait surtout pas avoir ce genre de pensée, et surtout pas devant Lydia ! Cette saleté de femme arrivait presque à lire dans la moindre de ses pensées. La pause déjeuner étant relativement courte, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement et retournèrent dans leurs bureaux respectifs.

Sur le trajet, Stiles sentit un objet lui taper la nuque. Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux : une boulette de papier. Haha. Très drôle. Il était de retour à la primaire. Formidable. Il regarda aux alentours mais bien sûr, il n'y avait plus personne. Il s'en retourna et partie en haussant les épaules. S'il attirait déjà les problèmes le premier jour, sur qu'il allait perdre son boulot rapidement et toutes ses chances avec la Résistance.

C'est ainsi qu'une routine s'installa dans la vie de Stiles. Tous les jours, le boulot avec Derek, les regards envieux, les plaisanteries douteuses... mais également le plaisir de revoir et de manger avec Lydia, et parfois même avec Derek. Ces jours là étaient les pires car tous les regards se tournaient vers eux et le lendemain ne manquait pas de son lot de vacherie. Mais le jeune homme passait outre. Ou du moins il essayait.

Les semaines passèrent.

Puis les mois.

Six mois plus tard, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans la vie de Stiles. Toujours la même routine. La journée, il accompagnait Derek à son travail et subissait la méchanceté perfide de ses collègues. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. A quoi bon ? Lydia était humaine, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait clairement pas en parler à son père. Stiles était persuadé qu'il aurait débarqué dans les bureaux pour faire un massacre. Alors quand il le voyait, il mentait en lui disant que sa vie était moins pire qu'au début et que le travail se passait bien. Et s'il le disait à Derek, il devrait choisir un camp : celui de Stiles ou celui de ses employés. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui imposer pareil choix. Ce serait détruire la relation de confiance qu'il avait construit petit à petit. Et puis, Derek devait garder une place de choix dans la société, sinon comment pourrait-il avoir accès à des informations importantes pour la Résistance ? D'ailleurs, cette dernière commençait à s'impatienter. Déjà une demi-année que Stiles était Serviteur des Hale et aucune information importante ne leur avait été donné. Le jeune homme en avait d'ailleurs parlé à Derek. Mais ils jouaient tous les deux en terrain hostile et dangereux. Il leur fallait du temps.

Du temps. Stiles était persuadé qu'il leur faudrait des années. Voire même une vie et que la sienne ne changerait jamais. Il resterait le bon chien-chien à son maî-maître. Son moral n'avait jamais été si bas. Enfin si peut-être le jour de la Purge. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de tomber dans une spirale négative. Était-ce cela la dépression ? Pour Stiles, le monde n'avait plus de couleur. Tout était noir, gris ou blanc. Tout était monotone. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt ni même de valeur. Même les moments volés avec son père ou Scott n'avait plus la même saveur. Il avait l'impression d'enfiler un costume le matin dans lequel on l'obligeait à sourire et à se montrer poli et docile. Les dîners du soir des Hale et les piques de Talia n'arrivaient même plus à le faire réagir. L'Alpha, elle, était satisfaite. Elle avait un Serviteur docile et utile à son fils. C'est tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Toutefois, un soir parmi tant d'autres, Stiles eut l'impression de se fissurer. Trop d'émotions négatives à supporter. Trop de pression. D'un côté, le rôle de gentil Serviteur docile, de l'autre, celui de Résistant accompli. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il étouffait. Il se leva de table, malgré le regard haineux de Talia et celui, surpris des autres membres. Et il partit en courant. Où ? Aucune idée. Il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste fuir. S'il se souvenait bien, il y avait un pont pas très loin du domaine. S'il le passait, il en finirait avec cette vie. Il irait ailleurs. Il quitterait cette vie morne et les Hale à tout jamais. Il le pouvait. Il courrait toujours en réfléchissant à la manière la plus efficace de traverser cette foutue forêt pour atteindre ce foutu pont. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit à ses côtés un Loup noir aux étranges yeux bleus luminescents.

Néanmoins, cela ne fit pas ralentir Stiles. Alors le Loup se contenta de l'accompagner. Bien sûr, il était nettement plus rapide. Il se permettait même des sprints avant de revenir vers le jeune homme et de repartir à fond de train. Stiles en aurait rit à gorge déployée s'il n'avait pas les poumons en feu et la respiration hachée. Il n'avait jamais été bon sportif ! Quand ils arrivèrent au pont, le Loup aboya plusieurs fois, regarda le jeune homme reprendre -difficilement- sa respiration et gémit, les oreilles basses. Stiles s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda en bas. Mon dieu. C'était vraiment haut. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait demandé non ? Il jeta un regard vers le Loup qui s'était couché à côté de lui avant de murmurer un « Désolé Sourwolf » du bout des lèvres.

* * *

 _RàR de plusieurs chapitres :_

 _Petitponey : Oui Talia est mauvaise dans cette histoire. Mais pourquoi ? Et sinon oui j'aime l'ananas sur la pizza. J'adore le sucré-salé. Haha ! Mais je préfère la pizza de Stiles fromage avec mozza crust :p Effectivement nous ne sommes pas dans un Disney ! (j'ai pas la licence lol) Et pour répondre à ta question, normalement je publie tous les samedis un chapitre par semaine. Sauf la semaine dernière, j'étais pas du tout dans le truc. Mais j'essaierais de reprendre un rythme promis ! Merci pour tous tes retours !_

 _No name : Ravie de te faire rire, c'est le but de certains passages :D_

 _Elxy : De rien pour la régularité lol même si je viens de tout bousiller cette semaine xD Désolée que ça ait été incohérent lorsque Stiles s'est jeté dans les bras de Derek. Mais pour moi, ça l'est. C'est la seule personne un tant soit peu proche de lui dans cette foutue jungle et un peu de chaleur humaine n'a jamais fait de mal. Surtout quand on est aussi bien foutu que Derek !_

 _Samsi : Stiles qui crée son propre mouvement ? Heu... Je pense pas xD Mais ça reste une idée on sait jamais ! Hé oui Talia est horrible :D _


	11. La Nudité

_Bien le bonjour ! Une semaine ne fait pas l'autre: en cinq jours j'ai écris deux chapitres donc celui de la semaine prochaine est déjà écrit et bêta-lisé ! Je n'ai plus qu'à conserver cette avance :D_  
 _Merci à tous et toutes pour vos retours qui me donnent envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire !_

* * *

Il jeta un regard vers le Loup qui s'était couché à côté de lui avant de murmurer un « Désolé Sourwolf » du bout des lèvres. Le Loup s'était redressé et avait couché ses oreilles. Il jappa plusieurs fois en direction du jeune homme mais ce dernier ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement. Puis, après ce qui sembla de longues minutes au Loup, il tomba à genoux. Stiles ouvrit ses bras en grand et le Loup vint s'y nicher. Le jeune homme agrippa la fourrure d'ébène à pleines poignées et vint blottir sa tête dans la nuque de l'animal. Celui-ci renifla. Il pensait y trouver de la détresse, de la tristesse et de la mort mais ce qu'il sentit le surpris : de la détermination mais surtout, de la colère. Omniprésente. Elle forçait Stiles à serrer les poings sur la fourrure du Loup, à faire battre son cœur plus rapidement que nécessaire et à raidir les muscles de sa mâchoire. Sans prévenir, le Loup se transforma en humain. Il était nu comme au premier jour mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait pas honte de son corps et cela lui permit de rendre son étreinte à Stiles. Il voulait lui demander des explications sur les raisons de sa colère mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment. En attendant l'instant opportun pour en discuter, il proposa donc un défouloir au jeune homme :

« - On fait la course ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il était toujours en colère mais Derek sentait que ce n'était pas tourné contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme se leva, admira rapidement la vue -sous le sourire narquois du propriétaire de la dite vue- et partit en courant en hurlant :

« - Le premier arrivé ! »

Derek jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire :

« - Je te laisse deux minutes d'avance ! »

Puis il se transforma de nouveau et courut. Comme il était bon d'être sous sa forme animale. Il ressentait une foule d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'ici. Ses sens étaient à leur paroxysme. Il sentait ses muscles puissants rouler sous sa fourrure soyeuse et ses robustes pattes s'enfoncer profondément dans la terre avant de soulever de grosses mottes derrière lui. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour rattraper Stiles. Il sentait que le garçon courrait de toutes ses forces. Cherchait-il à prouver quelque chose ? Le jeune homme ralentissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. L'adrénaline n'était plus autant présente et il avait du mal à conserver son rythme.

Le jeune homme opta donc pour une tactique différente : il ralentit considérablement son rythme pour adopter une course plus régulière. Une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, bordure du territoire Hale, il ré-accéléra pour atteindre la clairière. Le Loup bondit à sa suite. Puis, sans prévenir, Stiles se jeta littéralement sur Derek. Ce dernier, surpris, n'eut pas le réflexe de l'éviter et ils roulèrent tous les deux sur quelques mètres. Stiles profita de l'effet de surprise pour ceinturer le Loup par derrière avec ses bras et ses jambes. Ainsi, s'il voulait s'échapper, le Loup serait obligé de le griffer et il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il avait le dessus. Comprenant sa défaite, le Loup arrêta de bouger.

Toutefois, ce que le jeune homme n'avait pas imaginé, c'est que Derek se retransformerait. Stiles eut donc plus de mal à le contenir et le brun avait plus de marge de manœuvre. S'en suivit une lutte sans merci ou aucun ne voulait lâcher du terrain. Derek prit rapidement le dessus : sa force physique était bien au dessus de celle de l'humain. Néanmoins, Stiles aurait pu profiter de la nudité du Loup pour l'attaquer dans ses parties les plus précieuses. Il n'avait pas pu. Il connaissait la douleur que cela engendrait et il se laissa finalement dominer, le sourire aux lèvres. Derek lui avait fait une clé de bras redoutable dont il n'avait pu s'échapper. Les deux jeunes gens s'allongèrent dans l'herbe pour reprendre leur souffle. Cela faisait longtemps que Stiles n'avait pas joué à la bagarre. Depuis son enfance en fait. Et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. En bon mauvais perdant, il se permit une remarque :

« - J'aurais gagné si tu n'avais pas triché ?! »

Derek se contenta de rire et le jeune homme le rejoignit rapidement. Une certaine complicité s'était installée depuis que Stiles travaillait avec Derek. Comme il passait la majeure partie de leurs journées ensemble, difficile de faire autrement... Le Loup, bien que froid et antipathique au premier abord, était une personne loyale, de confiance et qui avait un certain sens de l'humour. Bien sûr, Stiles le trouvait encore trop introverti, renfermé et narquois mais c'était une personne rassurante sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Ils n'étaient pas intimes au point de partager des blessures du passé ou leur lit mais Stiles le comptait parmi ses amis. Un ami incroyablement sexy. Il tourna la tête. Derek n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné par la contemplation du jeune homme. Au contraire.

Il regarda d'abord attentivement son visage : des traits carrés, cachés par une barbe parfaitement taillée, des yeux d'un vert/gris perçants et des lèvres généreuses. Des muscles saillants et parfaitement dessinés venaient parfaire sa tenue d'Adam. Stiles n'avaient jamais été dans des bras aussi musclés, il se demandait comment il s'y sentirait. Quant à elle, sa virilité était... comment dire ? Aussi bien pourvu que le reste. Derek aurait pu tout aussi bien faire mannequin s'il le désirait. Une douce chaleur envahit le corps de Stiles quand le Loup plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'impression d'être noyé dans son regard. Puis Derek se leva et Stiles put remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul excité. Le Loup huma l'air et un sourire étira ses lèvres : le jeune homme sentait le manque, l'excitation et le désir. Il tendit une main vers Stiles et ne la lâcha pas quand celui-ci fut debout. La nuit tombait sur le domaine et tout le monde avait rejoint ses appartements. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent donc leur temps pour rejoindre les leurs. Une servante encore debout les aperçut au détour d'un couloir et poussa une exclamation surprise. Cela amusa les deux hommes qui partirent en courant dans un éclat de rire. Ils étaient encore en train de rire lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte et s'appuyèrent dessus.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek. Il baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe pour savoir s'ils étaient dans le même état d'esprit et dit d'une voix franche :

« - Avant de commencer, je veux te dire que je ressens rien pour toi okay ? Enfin si, tu m'excites c'est clair. En même temps tu es gaulé comme un dieu grec et tu ferais même bander un eunuque mais je voulais te dire que je suis pas amoureux et que je... Enfin je veux bien le faire avec toi. Ouais clairement j'ai grave envie de toi là maintenant tout de suite mais en fait je préfère être clair et...

\- Stiles, coupa le Loup d'une voix grave.

\- Quoi ?

\- Déshabilles-toi.

\- Okay on la joue domination. Mais je te préviens, je fais pas toujours le soumis. »

Derek se contenta de hausser les sourcils en réponse. Stiles commença à déboutonner son pantalon mais le Loup accéléra les choses en déchirant ses affaires afin qu'il ne reste plus que son caleçon. Il prit le temps d'admirer le jeune homme plus consciencieusement, comme il l'avait été un peu plus tôt. Stiles avait des traits fins très expressifs, des yeux rieurs d'un marron lumineux parfaitement accordés à sa chevelure. Il n'était pas particulièrement musclé mais on pouvait distinguer la naissance de ses muscles sous sa peau d'albâtre. Sa silhouette était fine et élancée. Et ses doigts. Mon dieu ses doigts. Derek en faisait des rêves érotiques. Plus bas, une protubérance sur son caleçon montrait son niveau d'excitation. Derek s'avança vers lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient aussi douces qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Le Loup en lui avait envie de prendre le dessus, de renverser Stiles sur le lit et de le prendre comme une bête. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Derek avait déjà asservi le jeune homme au rang de Serviteur attitré, il n'allait pas en plus le forcer à coucher avec lui. Même si cela était terriblement tentant. Il plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur et frotta son érection contre la sienne. Toutefois, il y avait encore ce maudit bout de tissu entre eux. Une griffe se glissa entre le boxer et la peau du jeune homme et le déchira de bas en haut. Ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle. La senteur qu'exultait Stiles allait rendre fou Derek. Puis, sans prévenir, le plus jeune s'agenouilla et introduisit le sexe du Loup dans sa bouche. La sensation était délicieuse mais ce dernier reprit vite ses esprits :

« - Non Stiles, c'est dégra...

\- Merde Derek, fermes ta gueule et laisses moi te bouffer la queue okay ?! Je suis tellement excité que si jamais tu me touches, je vais direct envoyer. Alors contentes toi de prendre ton pied et laisses toi aller. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégradant à vouloir donner du plaisir ! »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme enfonça le pénis du brun dans sa bouche. Ce dernier ne se fit donc pas prier. Bon dieu, Stiles était vraiment doué. Il enroulait sa langue sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie avant de le reprendre entièrement en bouche pour de longs va-et-vient. Lorsque la main du jeune homme remonta pour caresser ses bourses, Derek crut qu'il allait jouir. Bon sang il n'avait plus quinze ans, il pouvait tenir plus longtemps que ça ! Il baissa les yeux pour admirer le travail. Mal lui en prit, la vision de Stiles, ses longs doigts sur sa chair et sa verge dans sa bouche ne fit qu'augmenter son désir de manière exponentielle. Il posa son front et ses avants bras sur la porte pour se maintenir debout. C'est comme si de l'électricité traversait son être lorsque Stiles tapait le fond de sa bouche avec sa verge. Derek avait la respiration hachée par le désir et plusieurs gémissements rauques lui échappèrent.

C'est ce moment que Stiles choisit pour faire travailler sa seconde main : elle parcourait chaque partie accessible du corps du Loup d'un doigté parfaitement maîtrisé. Derek avait envie de faire bouger son bassin et d'enfoncer lui même sa verge dans la bouche si sensuelle du jeune homme. Toutefois, il se contînt. Il était si tendu par le désir qu'il avait peur de faire mal au jeune homme en y mettant trop de force. Derek ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, à prendre son pied. Il n'arrivait même plus à déterminer les contours exacts de son corps. Où commençait la bouche de Stiles et où se terminait sa verge ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait la délicieuse impression de se fondre dans le jeune homme. D'une voix rendue grave par le désir, il murmura inconsciemment son prénom :

« - Stiles... »

Le jeune homme poursuivit son œuvre avec encore plus d'entrain. Il parcourut le bas du dos du Loup, descendit jusqu'à ses somptueuses fesses musclées. Mon dieu, elles étaient si dures et parfaitement dessinées sous ses doigts... Il suivit leur contour et arriva enfin à l'endroit voulu. Il commença par explorer la chair du bout des doigts : la respiration du Loup s'accéléra encore un peu plus et de nombreux gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Stiles aurait pu le sucer toute sa vie pour entendre ça : un gémissement et sa queue était au garde à vous. Bon sang que Derek était bandant ! Aussi excité que son amant, ses mouvements se firent plus abrupts, moins doux et il introduisit rapidement un doigt en Derek qui s'arc-bouta légèrement vers l'avant, enfonçant encore plus sa virilité dans sa bouche. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes avant que Derek ne lui empoigne les cheveux et ne répande sa semence dans sa bouche.

Le Loup s'assit à même le sol pour récupérer tandis que le jeune homme massait ses genoux, endoloris d'avoir été trop sollicités. Les pupilles de Derek étaient totalement dilatées et il avait pris sa forme de Bêta sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se reprendre et ses traits reprirent forme humaine. Derek avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques avec les doigts de Stiles mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pouvait également vivre de telles sensations avec sa bouche. Jamais aucune femme ni aucun homme ne l'avait sucé de cette manière. Stiles interrompit ses délicieux souvenirs :

« - Alors ? Qui a joué le soumis cette fois ? »

Derek se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules. Bien qu'il préférait prendre le dessus dans les relations sexuelles, il n'avait jamais été contre une inversion des rôles. Il huma l'air près du jeune homme : il saturait l'atmosphère de désir, d'excitation et de jouissance. Stiles sentait également son odeur puisqu'il avait avalé son sperme. Il se passa de longs moments où Derek se contenta d'apprécier l'instant.

« - Bon. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à me servir de ma main, commenta la jeune homme en regardant la virilité de Derek au repos.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on est pas des bêtes pour rien. On se reprend vite. »

Sur ces paroles, Derek se leva et s'étira. Effectivement, Stiles put apprécier la nouvelle érection du Loup. Ce dernier s'avança vers le jeune homme, une lueur sauvage dans le regard.

* * *

 _J'attends vos réactions avec impatience :3_


	12. La Confidence

_Et voilà maintenant j'ai perdu toute mon avance lol. Je ne sais pas si je publierais pour le WE prochain vu que c'est Noel j'ai pas mal de chose à faire... Je vais essayer mais je promets rien. Il y aura ptêt une pause de fin d'année ^^ Avez-vous fini vos cadeaux ?_  
 _Bonne lecture :D Certaines vont être déçues car il y a une ellipse. Héhéhéhé_

* * *

Stiles s'affala dans les oreillers en soupirant d'aise.

« - Je crois que je vais pas pouvoir me lever avant un bon moment. Je suis cuit.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment, ricana le beau mâle à ses côtés.

\- C'en était un.

\- T'étais pas mal non plus.

\- Dixit le mec qui est tombé à genoux. Je te signale que moi, je n'ai utilisé que mes mains et ma bouche !

\- Je m'incline. »

Les deux hommes partirent tous les deux à rire avant qu'un long silence confortable ne s'installe. Stiles se sentait bien et il commençait à piquer du nez lorsque la voix grave de Derek le réveilla :

« - Bon. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Expliquer quoi ? Questionna Stiles, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Le pont, la colère, les excuses... »

Le jeune homme fit la moue mais Derek avait tout son temps. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et patienta. Au bout de longues minutes, Stiles se décida à parler :

« - Je voulais en finir. J'en peux plus de cette vie, de ce... carcan, cette prison à l'allure de cage dorée. Tout le monde me dit que j'ai teeeeellement de chance d'habiter chez les Hale et en plus d'avoir l'immeeeeense privilège de servir personnellement le grand Derek Hale. Bon, si tu baises tout le monde comme ça je peux comprendre, mais mon but dans la vie c'était flic. Juste flic. Bien sûr je voulais combattre les injustices et essayer de faire de ce monde un monde meilleur. Puis tout bascule, tout s'effondre. Mes rêves d'enfance, ma famille, mon avenir. Ma liberté. Et là, je me retrouve embarqué dans la Résistance -plus ou moins de force-, à chercher des documents importants dans des bureaux remplis de Loups agressifs pour...

\- Des Loups agressifs ?

\- Disons qu'ils ne sont pas très accueillants, c'est tout. Je retourne dans ma chambre, se braqua aussitôt le jeune homme. »

Aussitôt, une main ferme attrapa son poignet et le força à rester en place. Des yeux vert/gris se plantèrent dans son regard marron. Cela agaça clairement le jeune homme.

« - Ça dit à qui mieux mieux que ça a des sens sur-développés et qu'il faut faire attention mais ça ne remarque strictement rien au sein de son propre bureau ! Tu croyais qu'il s'y passait quoi ?! Tu t'attendais à quoi en m'emmenant là-bas ?! Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas me ramener les papiers à la maison ? Bien sûr que non ! Il a fallu que môsieur expose son nouveau jouet au regard du monde... »

La main de Derek comprima encore davantage son poignet et son regard s'alluma d'un bleu enflammé. Ses traits se durcirent et sa voix se fit plus cinglante :

« - Ils ont fait quoi ?!

\- C'est bon Derek c'est rien. Fous moi la paix...

\- C'est rien ? Tu te fous pas de moi ?! Tu pues la tristesse depuis des mois, tu as couru à travers la forêt comme un fou pour aller te jeter du haut d'un pont, finalement tu repars pour te battre avec moi et ensuite tu te jettes sur moi comme un nymphomane en manque ! Ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien..., siffla le Loup, clairement furieux. »

Stiles devait-il tout avouer au Loup ? C'est vrai qu'ils étaient devenus plus complices et que le jeune homme pouvait lui faire confiance. Il glissa un coup d'œil prudent vers le Loup il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, n'est-ce-pas ?

« - Des boulettes de papier, des croche-pieds, des moqueries... avoua Stiles, penaud.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- …

\- Stiles..., gronda Derek, menaçant.

\- J'ai reçu des lettres anonymes et heu... des mails aussi... Et hier, onm'aenfermédanslestoilettes.

\- Répètes ça mais moins vite !

\- On m'a enfermé dans les toilettes, répéta Stiles, la tête basse. »

Derek se leva, les poings serrés et fit les cent pas dans la chambre. Il se passa un long moment avant que le Loup ne s'arrête et fixe le jeune homme :

« - Les mails. Montre-les moi. »

Le visage de Stiles pâlit légèrement et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sensiblement.

« - Écoute, si je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler c'était aussi pour te protéger tu sais ? Je ne pouvais pas te laisser choisir entre moi et ton travail. Si jamais tu fais un scandale, ton image en pâtira et on ne pourra plus travailler ensemble. Je devais d'abord penser à la Résistance avant de penser à moi. Tu comprends ? »

Derek conservait les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Il était plus furieux que jamais. Stiles baissa la tête et soupira.

« - Je vais chercher mon pc... »

Il retourna dans son appartement, mis un caleçon Batman -de loin son préféré- et attrapa son ordinateur. Derek lui avait rendu quelques mois plus tôt, après lui avoir annoncé qu'il faisait parti de la Résistance. Il hésita à l'allumer pour supprimer les mails mais il était certain que Derek le devinerait. Il allait devoir se confronter à la colère du Loup. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le lit et ouvrit sa boite mail puis tourna l'écran vers Derek. Ce dernier s'installa non loin de lui, ainsi, il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de la peau de son amant sur la sienne mais également ressentir plus vivement ses émotions. Le Loup prit une grande inspiration et commença sa lecture. Les premiers mails n'étaient que des moqueries dignes du primaire, Derek les lut donc rapidement. Toutefois, ceux des dernières semaines étaient nettement plus agressifs, haineux et véhéments. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient convulsivement à la lecture des messages.

Derek buta sur une ligne, il la relut plusieurs fois puis, étrangement calme, referma l'ordinateur. Il se leva, tournant désormais le dos à Stiles. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux étaient devenus bleus et ses traits étaient toujours durcis d'une haine farouche. Il reprit l'ordinateur des mains du jeune homme avant de le balancer avec force à travers la pièce. Ses traits prirent l'apparence de son Loup Bêta et un rugissement sauvage franchit ses lèvres.

« - Pute-à-garou ! Ils ont osé t'insulter de pute-à-garou ?! »

Tout le monde connaissait la signification de ces paroles, c'était la pire insulte que l'on pouvait dire. Il reprochait à la personne de se soumettre _volontairement_ aux moindres désirs des Loups afin d'accéder à une place privilégiée au sein de la société. Leur valeur était encore moindre comparée à celle des Serviteurs. Alors un Serviteur pute-à-garou... Stiles n'avait jamais vu Derek autant en colère. Le Loup s'était déjà violemment fâché contre lui, notamment à l'arrivée du jeune homme mais jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de fureur. En ce moment, il prenait réellement conscience de la dangerosité du monde dans lequel il vivait. Une morsure ou un coup de griffe mal placé et adieu Stiles. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement à ces pensées. Derek dut le sentir car il se tourna aussitôt vers le jeune homme et reprit sa forme humaine.

« - Désolé. Ils vont le regretter demain. Crois-moi. »

Stiles ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'énervait-il autant ? Pourquoi le protégeait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il pris sous son aile ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? C'est cette dernière question qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis pour l'égalité des races.

\- Te fous pas de moi Sourwolf. Je sais qu'il y a plus que ça. Le fils héritier d'une meute puissante qui va jusqu'à provoquer l'Alpha de Californie pour un piètre humain sans grande qualité -sauf sa sexytude évidente bien entendu- et qui veut tout défoncer quand on l'insulte ? Te fous pas de ma gueule, je suis quand même plus intelligent que ça. »

Derek soupira. Pouvait-il réellement se confier à cet humain ? C'est vrai que leur relation avait évoluer dans le bon sens depuis quelques mois, mais de là à s'épancher sur ses blessures du passé... Il regarda le jeune homme qui attendait patiemment, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Lorsqu'il plongea dans ses yeux noisettes, il y lut de la tristesse, de l'attente mais également une confiance sincère qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Heureusement que Stiles n'avait pas de sens sur-développés sinon il aurait été le témoin privilégié de son trouble. Il invita l'humain à le suivre sur le balcon : il avait besoin d'air.

« - Quand j'étais gamin, j'allais à l'école avec les humains comme tout le monde. Je n'avais pas spécialement de bonnes notes mais je n'étais pas non plus le dernier de ma classe. De toute façon le futur me réservait un avenir tout tracé, sans aucune bavure. A quoi bon travailler ? Laura devait prendre la tête de la meute à la suite de Talia, elle a un vrai tempérament d'Alpha quand elle s'y met ! J'avais juste à profiter de la vie qui s'offrait à moi sans penser aux conséquences. Puis il y eut cette fille. Paige. Elle était nouvelle à l'école. Elle m'a tout de suite plu. Elle avait dans son regard ce quelque chose de si particulier qui m'a tout de suite donné envie de prendre soin d'elle. Nous avons très vite sympathisé ensemble. Et on a fait plus que sympathiser. Elle est devenue ma raison de vivre. Si je me levais chaque matin, c'était pour elle. Toutes mes actions tournaient autour d'elle : mes fringues, ma coiffure, mes sourires... Tout. Et je savais que c'était un amour réciproque. Son cœur battait plus fort à chaque fois que je l'approchais, son sourire s'élargissait. Et quand je croisais son regard... Il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Nous étions dans notre monde. Notre bulle. Mais comment faire accepter une relation Loup-humain à la maison ? En parler à ma mère me terrifiait. Tu sais déjà à quel point elle vénère notre société telle qu'elle est... »

Derek soupira profondément avant de reprendre son récit. Parler lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'avait jamais pu déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela pesait pour lui. Stiles l'écoutait attentivement. Il n'aurait pas deviné que Derek portait le poids d'un si lourd traumatisme. Il sentait à quel point cela le faisait encore souffrir. Le Loup était encore amoureux. Cela crevait les yeux. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il aimerait bien que quelqu'un parle de lui de cette façon un jour.

« - Mais après tout je n'étais pas l'héritier n'est-ce pas ? Alors quelle importance ? Nous pouvions très bien nous reproduire et faire des Loups. Ainsi ma mère aurait été comblée et la lignée aurait continué. Mais nous pouvions également avoir des enfants totalement humains. C'était une relation risquée. Comment amener ma mère à accepter Paige dans la meute ? Bien sûr, je lui avais déjà proposé de se faire mordre pour intégrer plus facilement la meute mais elle avait toujours refusé. C'est ce que j'aimais également chez elle : son humanité pleine et entière. Et puis tout bascula. Laura dévoila sa relation avec Jonathan aux yeux du monde. Sans le savoir, nous vivions la même chose elle et moi. Ma mère essaya d'étouffer l'affaire rapidement. Mais Laura était enceinte. Talia ne pouvait décemment pas l'obliger à avorter. Surtout si c'était un Loup qu'elle portait en elle. Jonathan quitta tout. Sa famille, son boulot... Toute sa vie pour rejoindre Laura. Il se fit lui même Serviteur et Laura le réclama. Ils se sont également mariés dans la foulée, malgré la désapprobation de mes parents. Talia lui en voulait à mort et lui en veut toujours. C'était il y a sept ans. Elle réfute leur relation, encore aujourd'hui. Elle a donc déshérité Laura de son droit au Clan : elle ne pourra jamais être l'Alpha de la meute et Tyler non plus.

\- Tyler ? C'est un Loup ?!

\- Hé bien il n'a manifesté aucun signe de transformation mais certaines se font relativement tard. Talia espère encore...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Stiles était assez mal à l'aise. Comment aurait-il pu deviner le drame familial qui couvait sous ce faux air de meute unie et rapprochée ? Il posa sa main sur le bras musclé du Loup :

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter okay ? Tu me dois rien tu sais. Si c'est trop dur pour toi je...

\- Tu as le droit de savoir. Après tout c'est moi qui met ta vie en danger pour la Résistance non ? »

Il fallut quand même un certain moment pour que Derek ne reprenne son récit :

« - Lorsque j'ai trouvé le courage de tout avouer à ma mère, elle était furieuse. Elle s'est précipitée chez Paige pour vérifier si elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle ne l'était pas. Nous avions fait très attention. Et puis, qu'allions nous faire d'un enfant à seize ans... Talia avait très bien compris à quel point j'étais fou amoureux de Paige. Elle décida de... Elle... »

La voix de Derek se brisa et il murmura dans un souffle :

« - Elle l'a mordu pour en faire un Loup mais Paige n'y a pas survécu. »

Des larmes muettes glissèrent sur les joues de Derek tandis que ses poings serraient désespérément la rambarde du balcon. Tout était plus clair désormais pour Stiles. Derek n'avait jamais adhéré aux propos racistes de sa mère. Il voulait l'égalité des races... d'où la Résistance. Mais dans ce cas...

« - Pourquoi travailler avec Talia dans ce cas ? »

Stiles ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait posé la question à voix haute et il rougit lorsque Derek posa son regard azur sur lui.

« - Désolé je...

\- Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore. L'atteindre sera d'autant plus facile que je suis proche d'elle et qu'elle a confiance en moi. »

Stiles ne savait quoi faire pour consoler Derek alors il resta simplement à ses côtés. Après tout, il y avait des moments où une présence silencieuse valait mieux que des mots inutiles.

Lorsque Stiles fut reparti dans ses appartements, Derek se rendit compte à quel point la solitude lui pesait. Il n'avait pas eu d'amis à qui se confier depuis des années et il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler à sa famille. L'arrivée du jeune homme dans sa vie lui avait fait un bien fou. Il était plus ouvert, moins renfermé et son combat avait désormais plus de chance d'aboutir avec Stiles. Il était déjà dans son lit lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il grogna pour simple réponse. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être dérangé ce soir. La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme qui partageait désormais sa vie. Un sourire étira inconsciemment ses lèvres.

« - Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

* * *

 _J'ai voulu expliquer les blessures du passé de Derek et faire un chapitre totalement Sterek. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	13. La Sentence

_Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! J'ai fait une pause suite aux vacances et c'était très bien ! Joyeux Noël en retard et bonne année.  
Dans ce chapitre, une sentence et des fêtes de fin d'année également pour Stiles et Derek.  
Merci d'être toujours aussi présent sur cette histoire 3_

* * *

Quand il fallut se préparer pour partir au travail, Stiles était terriblement stressé. Derek avait dit qu'il réagirait aux propos de ses collègues. Or, dans ces situations, c'était souvent ce genre de réaction qui mettait le feu aux poudres. Une fois dans la voiture, il ne tenait déjà plus en place. Il n'arrêtait pas de trépigner sur son siège et, fait rare, il était silencieux. Même sans son odeur trahissant ses émotions, Derek aurait aisément pu deviner qu'il était anxieux. Le loup posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour le rassurer.

« - Tout ira bien Stiles.

\- Tu es _vraiment_ sûr que tu veux faire ça la veille des vacances de Noël ? Ça va pas donner mauvaise image à ta boîte ? Tu sais, c'est pas grand chose en fin de compte, je peux largement passer à autre chose et puis...

\- Stiles. Je me contrefous de leurs vacances et encore plus de leurs petites personnes. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y aurait beaucoup plus de violence mais je ne peux véritablement pas faire de scandale. »

Cela fit taire le monologue du jeune homme mais pas son anxiété. Elle prenait plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure du trajet. Une fois devant les bureaux, il n'avait clairement plus aucune envie de sortir. Il croisa le regard du Loup et y vit de la tristesse.

« - N'oublies pas que ce que je vais faire, je le fais pour toi d'accord ? Je suis désolé. »

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles. Voilà qu'il était encore moins rassuré maintenant. Toutefois, il fut surpris lorsqu'ils se rendirent directement dans le bureau de Derek. Ce dernier arborait maintenant une mine sombre et avait le visage totalement fermé. Stiles, à la demande du Loup, ne sortit pas du bureau et s'affairait à des tâches ridicules. Mais au moins, le jeune homme était occupé. Cela le détendait quelque peu. En milieu de matinée, Derek partit dans le bureau de l'Alpha. La voix de celle-ci résonna, claire et forte lorsqu'il frappa trois coups :

« - Entrez. Oh Derek c'est toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait une réunion ce matin ?

\- Non c'est pour une affaire tout à fait différente. »

Talia avait senti l'importance des mots dans l'intonation de la voix de son fils. Elle avait donc rangé ses papiers, invité Derek à s'asseoir et l'écoutait maintenant attentivement.

« - Réunis le personnel dans le hall ce midi. Tout le monde. J'ai une annonce à faire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Certaines personnes se permettent d'attaquer Stiles. Par conséquent, ils m'attaquent moi et à travers moi, ta société et ton pouvoir d'Alpha. Je veux faire une mise au point. »

Après ces paroles, le silence s'étira. Talia avait l'air de réfléchir. Derek, de par son odeur, arrivait à distinguer ses impressions : de la surprise, de la colère puis de l'impatience. Le Loup pensait qu'elle était au courant des agissements de ses employés, et même pire, qu'elle en était peut-être l'investigatrice. Apparemment, cela n'était pas le cas. Enfin, la voix de sa mère perturba le cours de ses pensées :

« - Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Son arrivée.

\- Et pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue ? Questionna l'Alpha, vibrante de colère.

\- Je n'ai été mis au courant qu'hier soir.

\- Très bien, réglons cette affaire au plus vite. Ils seront tous présents dans le hall à midi. Je serais présente à tes côtés, en tant que représentante de la compagnie mais également de la société, en tant qu'Alpha.

\- C'est moi qui prendrait la parole, affirma Derek avec autorité et colère.

\- Bien sûr, il reste ta propriété. Et je ne peux décemment pas sabrer l'autorité de mon fils et donc de mon propre clan. Je serais à tes côtés mais c'est tout. Je préviens ma secrétaire pour qu'elle fasse une annonce. »

Derek n'en attendait pas plus. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants de différentes affaires avant qu'il ne prenne congé de sa mère. Il rejoignit son bureau, plus serein. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, une odeur forte de stress saturait la pièce. De toute évidence, Stiles n'avait pas réussi à se calmer. Le jeune homme parcourait la même ligne d'un document depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée du Loup. De plus, le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main venait frapper à intervalles réguliers le bureau, rajoutant à l'ambiance pesante. Le Loup posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« - J'ai demandé à ma mère de réunir tout le personnel dans le hall ce midi. Je vais te revendiquer comme ma propriété exclusive. Encore une fois. Je suis désolé mais c'est un mal nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas... Je...

\- Oui bah c'est pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai non ? »

Stiles avait répondu en souriant mais on pouvait nettement deviner la douleur derrière ces paroles. Derek pressa davantage ses doigts sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant d'enlever sa main. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Et à vrai dire, à cet instant, aucune parole n'aurait pu réconforter Stiles. Le Loup regarda la pendule : plus qu'une heure trente avant midi. Comme de toute façon, le jeune homme n'était pas productif, autant lui faire changer les idées. Il appela sa secrétaire pour lui donner quelques instructions. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante frappait à la porte.

« - En quoi puis-je vous aider Monsieur Hale ?

\- Appelle-moi Derek et ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est Stiles. »

Lydia jeta un œil sur le principal concerné : Derek n'eut même pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le simple fait qu'il ne la remarque pas dès son arrivée suffisait à lui montrer son trouble. Elle se posta devant le jeune homme et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Si tu continues à m'ignorer comme tu le fais, c'est que tu veux que je te punisse comme quand on était petits ? »

A ces mots, le jeune homme pâlit et releva précipitamment la tête.

« - Non Lyd's s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! Je... je...

\- Je te pardonne. Pour cette fois. »

Stiles relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir. Il connaissait Lydia depuis la maternelle et il savait à quel point cette princesse pouvait être tyrannique... Il secoua la tête : il préférait nettement oublier cette sale affaire.

« - Bon tu viens ? S'impatienta l'impétueuse jeune femme.

\- Où ça ?

\- Au café en bas de la rue. J'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud double dose de crème fouettée. »

Stiles ne se posa pas plus de questions. Quand Lydia désirait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours. Il se tourna vers Derek, pour une permission silencieuse. Le Loup se contenta de sourire, heureux de la complicité entre les deux jeunes gens.

L'établissement était à la hauteur du quartier : luxueux. Les quelques clients déjà présents arboraient tous les signes ostentatoires de leur richesse : colliers, bagues, montres hors de prix, sac à main de marque... Certainement tous des Loups-nés. Lydia, bien qu'humaine, ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant : elle traversa le hall avec assurance et autorité. Une fois installés, elle commanda son chocolat chaud double crème fouettée tandis que Stiles prit du Schweppes agrumes, sa boisson préférée.

« - Comment tu peux boire cette immondice ?

\- L'amertume des agrumes se marie parfaitement avec la finesse des bulles. De plus, c'est très peu sucré et on peut le boire sans modération ! »

Lydia regarda le verre de Stiles avec dégoût et son propriétaire avec dépit. Elle but une grande gorgée de sa boisson sans se faire une moustache de crème -comment diable faisait-elle- avant de regarder Stiles d'un air plus sérieux.

« - Bon. Tu te rappelles de Jackson ?

\- Ce connard pathétique avec qui tu sors pour faire le couple du lycée ?

\- Stiles !

\- Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si je le déteste... Qu'est-ce qu'il a _encore_?

\- On s'est séparés. »

Stiles faillit en renverser son verre. Il leva sa main pour checker avec sa meilleure amie.

« - Bravo Lyd's ! Je suis fière de toi. Qui est ta prochaine proie ? »

La jeune femme eut le bon goût de rougir.

« - Jordan Parrish.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire l'adjoint de mon père ?

\- Oui, c'est lui. »

Stiles fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement.

« - Je valide. Tu as un plan d'action ? »

Lydia le regarda d'un air exaspéré :

« - Tu veux dire que j'ai besoin d'un plan d'action pour faire tomber un homme à mes pieds ?

\- Heu...

\- On est déjà ensemble. Ça fait des mois qu'on se tourne autour.

\- Des mois ? Mais tu étais encore avec Jackson il y a peu non ?

\- Il n'a pas aimé que je me rapproche et que je flirte avec Jordan. Je n'aime pas les possessifs alors je l'ai lâché. De toute façon c'était un couple de lycée n'est-ce-pas ? Dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. »

L'heure passa très rapidement aux côtés de Lydia. Stiles avait eu le temps de se changer les idées et ils retournèrent aux bureaux de Derek beaucoup plus détendus.

Stiles se tenait aux côtés de Derek et Talia et son anxiété était revenue au grand galop aux côtés de l'Alpha. Les deux Loups arboraient une mine féroce. Ils se positionnèrent tous les trois sur l'estrade dans le hall. Tous les employés étaient présents. Stiles chercha sa meilleure amie des yeux, pour se donner du courage. Lorsque Derek avança d'un pas, l'assemblée se tut. Sa voix résonna fortement dans le hall et trancha avec le silence régnant :

« - Récemment, j'ai appris qu'il y avait des tensions entre certains collègues. Je ne citerais pas de noms et je laisse le soin aux personnes concernées de se reconnaître. Certaines personnes ont cru bon de faire certaines _plaisanteries_ à Stiles Stilinski. J'accepte et j'exige même une bonne entente entre collègues. Toutefois, il y a des limites aux plaisanteries et il est hors de question que l'établissement que nous représentons, Talia Hale, Alpha de Californie, et moi-même, laissions une situation de harcèlement se dérouler sans conséquences. De plus, vous connaissez sans doute la position de Stiles Stilinski au sein de la société. Au cours de la Cérémonie du Choix, les Loups Testeurs ont décidé d'en faire la propriété du clan Hale en le désignant comme Serviteur. Moi, Derek Hale, ait décidé d'exercer mon droit de propriété sur cet humain en le réclamant comme mon Serviteur attitré. Par conséquent... »

Derek avança d'un pas, sa voix se fit plus forte et ferme, ses yeux prirent une couleur bleue lupine et sa main griffue vint se poser sur la nuque tendue de Stiles qui frémit.

« - Par conséquent, toutes personnes s'attaquant à ma propriété s'attaquent également à mon nom, à mon clan et à la société que dirige Talia Hale. Je demande donc aux personnes qui se sont attaquées à Stiles de s'avancer et de se dénoncer. Si elles collaborent, le jugement sera plus clément. »

Un silence de mort accueillit et les paroles du Loup et chacun jetait des œillades à son voisin. Derek scrutait l'assistance d'un air furieux. Tout le monde connaissait les jugements impitoyables de Talia Hale. Qu'en serait-il de ceux de son fils ? Pourtant, personne ne s'avança. Au bout d'un long moment, Derek reprit la parole.

« - Très bien. La prime habituellement octroyée pour les fêtes de fin d'année se verra donc supprimés pour tous. Je vous prie de remercier vos collègues qui n'ont pas eu le courage de se dénoncer. Je vous rappelle que les locaux seront fermés durant ces deux semaines. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à les rouvrir pour vous faire travailler. Toutefois, j'espère que cette affaire sera réglée à mon retour. Bonnes fêtes. »

Dès la fin du discours, un brouhaha incompréhensible s'éleva dans le hall. Certains s'indignaient tandis que d'autres essayaient de garder une certaine contenance. Quelques personnes se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux lorsque la voix de Derek s'éleva de nouveau, claire et forte :

« - Alain Roman, Sarah Ciconne, Michelle Talpin, Paul Brun et Eddie Georgieff, vous êtes virés. Essayez au moins de camoufler vos traces la prochaine fois. Petite conseil : ne demandez pas non plus de lettres de recommandations. Pour les autres, c'est un avertissement. La prochaine fois que vous êtes témoins d'un harcèlement, vous feriez mieux d'intervenir si vous ne voulez pas partager le jugement des concernés. »

Derek prit Stiles par le coude et traversa l'assistance. Personne ne dit mot sur son passage et ils se dirigèrent tous deux sans encombre vers la voiture de Derek. Le trajet vers leur appartement se déroula en silence. Le Loup sentit discrètement le jeune homme : il était troublé mais plus serein. Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, Stiles se retourna vers Derek :

« - Merci. »

Le Loup se contenta de sourire. Bien sûr, il avait fait ça pour son image, mais il l'avait d'abord fait pour Stiles lui-même.

« - Je sais que Noël n'est que dans deux jours mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Il est sur ton lit. »

Stiles adorait les surprises. Il se précipita donc sa chambre. Une élégante boîte trônait sur son lit. Il se jeta littéralement dessus et arracha son couvercle. Les clés de sa vieille Jeep étaient à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce cela signifiait ? Il rencontra le regard du Loup :

« - Tu rentres chez toi Stiles. Joyeux Noël. »

* * *

 _Une review ? :)_


	14. Le Retour

_Merci d'être aussi nombreux à suivre mon histoire. Et double merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter. Ça me fait super plaisir !_

* * *

« - Tu rentres chez toi Stiles. Joyeux Noël. »

Le regard de Stiles se remplit d'incompréhension. Puis son odeur se satura des effluves de la joie.

« - Bien sûr, je peux pas te rendre ta liberté totale. Pas encore. Mais au moins tu passeras tes deux semaines pleinement libre..., s'empressa d'ajouter Derek. »

Évidemment, Stiles ne pouvait pas être libéré si facilement et simplement. Le jeune homme s'en était douté mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y croire l'espace d'un court instant. Il alla donc préparer ses affaires : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu son père ! Une demi-année et il allait pouvoir -enfin- le revoir, partager des soirées, dormir dans son ancienne chambre... Il avait tellement hâte ! Stiles était tellement surexcité qu'il papillonnait de droite à gauche dans sa chambre sans se décider sur quelles affaires emporter. Pendant ce temps, le Loup mettait quelques affaires dans un grand sac de sport, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussi son effet avec son cadeau de Noël. Il glissa l'ordinateur portable et le téléphone de Stiles dans le sac en se demandant si le jeune homme chercherait à le contacter pendant ses deux semaines.

Il n'aurait pas cru s'attacher autant à un humain. Pas après Paige. Il avait tellement souffert et cette blessure était encore si présente dans son cœur qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir recommencer. Au début, il avait choisi Stiles pour être un simple pion dans son échiquier, pour accomplir un travail qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il avait cherché à le soumettre, chien docile pour faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Mais Stiles avait réussi à le toucher. A l'atteindre. Lui le grand Derek Hale au cœur de pierre. Avec son comportement extraverti, son incessant babillage et son avis tranché, le jeune homme avait su le surprendre. C'est clair qu'il détonnait au milieu de tous les serviteurs des Hale, soumis et obéissants.

Mais Stiles était également une personne qui savait partager et comprendre les autres, qui avait su montrer ses faiblesses sans pudeur. A voir cet humain se dévoiler ainsi, plein et entier, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'ouvrir à son tour. Il avait été fasciné. Littéralement. Et même s'il ne le montrait pas, ces joutes verbales, devenues quotidiennes, ce surnom « Sourwolf » ringard mais adorable lui avaient permis de reprendre goût à sa vie et aux humains. Il avait trouvé une autre raison de se lever chaque matin que la vengeance. Ces pensées furent interrompues par l'objet de ses pensées :

« - On y va, on y va !

\- Au lieu de te précipiter, tu ferais mieux de vérifier si je t'ai préparé assez d'affaires et...

\- Pas la peine, je te fais confiance Sourwolf ! »

Ces mots, bien que prononcés innocemment, eurent le mérite de toucher Derek. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et ouvrit simplement les bras. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot à ce moment. Stiles s'approcha et enlaça Derek. C'était leur façon simple et touchante de se souhaiter un joyeux noël. Toutefois, même s'il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, Derek ne put s'empêcher de le murmurer, tout contre son oreille :

« - Joyeux Noël Stiles.

\- Merci Sourwolf. Merci. »

La camaro des Hale était déjà repartie dans les rues de Beacon Hills lorsque Stiles frappa à la porte. Son père était-il au courant de sa venue ? Quelle allait être sa réaction ? Etait-il en bonne santé ? Mangeait-il assez de légumes ? Les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes au fur et à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait. Et au vu de la réaction de son père, celui-ci n'était pas au courant de son arrivée.

« - Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu ?

\- Papa ! »

Une longue étreinte scella leurs retrouvailles. Ils ne surent ni l'un ni l'autre combien de temps ils restèrent là, à savourer la chaleur et l'étau des bras de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, seule la joie s'exprimait sur leurs visages.

« - Entre mon fils ! Il va falloir que tu me racontes ce que tu fais là et ce qui s'est passé depuis le temps où l'on ne sait pas vu. Je vais nous préparer le goûter.

\- Tu... tu cuisines ? Toi ?

\- Haha ! Je suis encore capable de faire un chocolat chaud et d'ouvrir un sachet de cookies mon garçon.

\- Et pour le reste ? J'espère que tu ne te nourris pas exclusivement de nourriture industrielle et que tu manges au moins cinq fruits et légumes par jour. Tu sais il est important que tu prennes soin de toi et que...

\- Stiles ! Voilà à peine cinq minutes que nous sommes ensemble et tu me parles déjà santé et brocoli ? »

Le jeune homme sourit pour seule excuse. C'est vrai que la santé de son père lui tenait très à cœur. Depuis le décès de sa mère, c'est lui qui prenait soin de son père et notamment de sa santé en lui mijotant des plats maison plein de légumes.

« - Mais parles moi un peu de toi fils.

\- Par où dois-je commencer ?

\- Bien que ta présence ici me remplisse de joie -n'en doute pas- je suis très étonné. Il ne me semble pas que les Serviteurs soient autorisés à sortir si ? »

Le visage de Noah se couvrit d'une expression anxieuse tandis que sa main se porta sur son arme de service accrochée à sa ceinture :

« - Est-ce que tu t'es enfui ?! Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça Stiles...

\- Derek m'a offert des vacances. Je reste ici pour deux semaines. Je repartirais chez les Hale ensuite. »

Le shérif était stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de Serviteur en vacances. Son fils avait du faire quelque chose de bien pour bénéficier de ce privilège.

« - Je suis fier de toi fils.

\- Pou... Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as du faire quelque chose de bien pour mériter ces vacances. »

A ces mots, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Un immense et irrépressible fou rire s'empara de lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ses côtes lui firent mal à force de se soulever de manière si erratique. Faire quelque chose de bien ? Il avait provoqué le clan Hale à de nombreuses reprises, rejoint la Résistance au risque de tous les trahir et coucher avec un Loup... Il ne voyait clairement pas en quoi c'était agir pour le bien. Lorsque son hilarité prit fin, son père le dévisageait, légèrement inquiet.

« - Stiles ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Questionna le shérif en déposant des tasses devant eux. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Devait-il lui dire ? Il ne le savait pas trop. Il repensa aux paroles de Derek. _Ressaisis-toi et viens me rejoindre. Et t'as intérêt à m'obéir pour une fois ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi !_ Et par là, le Loup pensait sans doute à ses relations plus que privilégiées avec la police. En tant que shérif du Comté, c'est sûr que la Résistance avancerait d'un pas. Et puis cela lui permettrais de contacter son père plus régulièrement. C'est décidé. Il allait lui dire. Il but une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud avant de se lancer :

« - J'ai rejoint la Résistance papa. »

Ces mots furent ponctués d'un silence assourdissant. Stiles aurait pensé que son père aurait crié ou qu'il l'aurait peut-être même frappé pour avoir fait cela mais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit. Rien. Pas de réaction. Juste une certaine pâleur qui avait pris place sur son visage. De longues minutes plus tard à les passer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Noah se décida enfin à réagir :

« - Fils. Tu te rends compte du danger que tu prends ? Tu es au service du clan le plus puissant de Californie...

\- Je sais papa. Mais tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas vivre très longtemps dans ses conditions. Même si ma vie est bien plus agréable maintenant, je suis toujours privée de ma liberté et suis constamment caché dans l'ombre de Derek. Je préfère mettre ma vie en danger pour un rêve de liberté plutôt que de la sacrifier à la condition de Serviteur attitré. Et à vrai dire, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Le shérif acquiesça, la mine sombre.

« - Mais avant, il faudra tout me dire fiston. »

C'est ainsi que débuta le récit de ces six mois passés loin de son père. Bien sûr, il omit quelques détails qui ne feraient qu'inquiéter son père mais ce dernier fut au courant d'à peu près tout. Cela leur prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Pour la soirée, ils commandèrent des pizzas que Stiles regarda avec un œil méprisant : il n'y avait pas de légumes sur une quatre fromages.

« - C'est de ça dont tu te nourris tous les soirs ?

\- Bien sûr que non, il y a aussi un traiteur chinois à Beacon Hills. »

Au vu du regard noir que lui lança son fils, le shérif avait réussi son coup :

« - Je plaisante Stiles ! Je mange beaucoup de plats fait maison tu sais.

\- Ha ?

\- Hé bien.. depuis ton départ et celui de Scott, nous nous sommes rapprochés avec Mélissa et elle vient faire la cuisine de temps en temps.

\- Rapprochés ? Dans quel sens ? Ne me dis pas que... »

Noah Stilinski eut le bon goût de rougir.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Ça veut dire que... Scott et moi on est devenus frères ?! J'en reviens pas ! Et tu m'as rien dit ?! Je suis sûr que ce salopard de Scott le sait et qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Oh mon dieu il faut absolument que je l'appelle !

\- Stiles ! N'appelles pas Scott pour le lui dire, Mélissa ne lui a parlé de rien et ce n'est pas à toi de lui dire que ton père fricote avec sa mère n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Mais papa ! C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis trop longtemps ! Je peux pas me retenir...

\- ... Laisses moi en parler à Mélissa en premier d'accord ?

\- Et si on faisait un dîner tous ensemble pendant les vacances ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne pas les inviter pour le soir de Noël ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais se précipita vers le téléphone. Il ne laissa même pas Scott se présenter qu'il demanda, surexcité :

« - Scotty ! Je suis revenu pour les vacances chez mon père ça te dirait de venir manger le repas de Noël avec ta mère ? Je ferais le repas, c'est moi qui régale !

\- Il y aura de la dinde farcie ?

\- Aux marrons bien évidemment.

\- Okay je suis ton homme. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'Isaac peut venir ?

\- Bien sûr, il est le bienvenu. Bon je vais devoir tenir la chandelle pour tout le monde mais bon.

\- Tout le monde ?!

\- J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler _mon frère_ mais vois ça Mélissa. Mwahahaha. »

Stiles raccrocha sur ces bonnes paroles et fut réprimandé d'une tape sur la tête par son père.

« - Tu es irrécupérable. Qui est notre invité supplémentaire ?

\- Isaac. C'est le petit-ami de Scott et également le chef de la Résistance de Californie.

\- Scott ?! Mais je croyais qu'il était fou amoureux de... comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

\- Il faut croire que je l'ai contaminé avec mon homosexualité.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une sacrée maladie... J'espère qu'ils trouveront rapidement un vaccin, plaisanta Noah.

\- Hé ! Répliqua Stiles en lançant un coussin du canapé sur son père.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu n'aurais pas envie d'inviter quelqu'un ? »

La première personne qui s'invita dans son esprit fut Derek. Bon sang, il n'avait pas retrouvé sa liberté, même provisoirement, pour penser à lui dès le premier jour n'est-ce-pas ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image du Loup.

« - Hé bien je pourrais inviter Lydia. Je vais lui envoyer un sms. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : _J'aurais bien aimé Stiles crois moi mais j'ai déjà accepté d'aller dans la famille de Jordan. Réserve moi le jour de l'an ! Bisous, Lyd's_. Stiles serait donc le seul célibataire entre deux couples. Mon dieu. Une semaine s'écoula avant que la date fatidique n'approche enfin.

Pour l'occasion, la maison des Stilinski avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours de Noël : sapin, guirlandes, paillettes, étoiles et table de fête, tout était là. Stiles s'était vêtu d'une chemise noire qu'il avait trouvé dans son sac d'affaires mais qu'il n'avait jamais acheté. Sans doute là une attention de la part de Derek -il ne voyait pas d'autres options- et d'un jean qui embellissait sa silhouette élancée. Quant à lui, Noah avait eu le plus grand mal à se décider. Ils avaient passé des heures la veille, lui et son fils, à chercher la parfaite tenue. Au final, ils s'étaient décidés pour un costume noir agrémenté d'une chemise blanche. Classique mais intemporelle. Une cravate complétait la tenue. Ils avaient ensuite passé la moitié de la journée à mettre les petits plats dans les grands : saumon, foie gras, dinde, petits fours, salade, légumes et desserts. Tout avait été fait maison par les deux Stilinski.

Les invités ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Isaac et Noah se plurent tout de suite et parlèrent rapidement de la Résistance. Toutefois, ils furent réprimandés par Mélissa qui préférait une ambiance plus festive et moins pesante. La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'alcool déliant les langues, de nombreuses bêtises d'enfant furent avouées et commentées. Stiles avait l'impression de revivre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un repas de famille aussi agréable. Rien à voir avec l'ambiance qui régnait chez les Hale...

Tard dans la soirée, les invités s'apprêtaient à partir. Toutefois, Stiles avait bien remarqué les regards plein de sous-entendus que se lançaient Mélissa et son père. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il proposa :

« - Reste à la maison Mélissa. Ça me fait plaisir. Je vais rester avec Scott en attendant. »

Les deux adultes rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles mais acceptèrent de bon cœur. Quand Stiles monta dans la voiture de Scott où se trouvait également Isaac, il se sentit de trop. Là, il avait clairement l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

« - Hé bien, je suis content de pas être un Loup à l'odorat sur-développé, je suis sûr que vous empestez les phéromones. »

Le rire des deux amants confirma ses soupçons. Lorsque la voiture de son meilleur ami se gara devant chez Mélissa, il descendit mais n'entra pas.

« - Je vous laisse les amoureux. J'ai pas envie d'être témoin de tout ce qui va se passer. Je vais faire un tour et je reviendrai plus tard.

\- Tu.. tu es sûr ?

\- Sincèrement Scott, tu pues l'envie à des kilomètres. Je veux pas être là quand tu seras en train de... Bref. A tout à l'heure. »

Stiles savait que les pièces de la maison de Mélissa n'étaient pas insonorisées et il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il emprunta la voiture de Scott pour aller faire un tour.

Il était de nouveau seul. Instinctivement, il conduisit jusqu'à l'allée menant au domaine des Hale. Il gara la voiture et sortit marcher dans les bois.

« - Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour croiser Derek, les yeux bleus luminescents et nu comme au premier jour.

« - Tu me manquais Sourwolf. »


	15. La Confrontation

_Oups je crois que j'ai oublié de publier hier. Bon, comme on est dimanche mais dimanche tôt, ça passe. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« - Tu me manquais Sourwolf. »

Pendant quelques instants, Derek parut décontenancé. Il huma l'air pour essayer de décrypter les sentiments de Stiles. Toutefois, il fut interrompu avant d'avoir fini :

« - Arrêtes de faire ça ! Tu essaies toujours de savoir ce que je pense en humant l'air, tu ne peux pas me demander ? Et ne me dis pas que tu veux juste sentir le danger alentour, j'ai demandé à Scott ce que signifiait tous ces reniflements... Tu souhaites qu'on se rapproche, qu'on se découvre mais en même temps tu es incapable de me demander ce que je ressens. C'est peut-être dans ta nature de Loup mais ça énerve ma nature d'humain.

\- Excuse-moi c'est un réflexe. J'essaierais d'éviter la prochaine fois... Et sinon, je te manquais ?

\- Mmmh. »

Stiles avait croisé les bras sur son torse et affichait une mine boudeuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait clairement envie de bouder. Il avait eu envie de voir Derek et maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il était énervé. Il avait envie de crier, de le bousculer, voire même de le frapper.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de répondre. Derek n'avait qu'à utiliser ses stupides pouvoirs de Loup pour le savoir. Derek s'avança précipitamment pour se rapprocher de Stiles mais celui-ci le repoussa vivement et cria, les larmes au bord des yeux :

« - Tu ne m'as même pas envoyé un seul message pendant les vacances ! Je suis que ton pantin dans cette histoire. Tu profites de moi quand on est ensemble et tu me largues ensuite chez mon pè... »

Le jeune homme fut interrompu par la claque que Derek lui asséna. Stiles se tînt la joue d'une main, une expression surprise sur le visage. Quand à lui, le Loup affichait une mine furieuse :

« - Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de jouer à la princesse Stiles ? J'ai fait ça pour te faire plaisir. Et uniquement dans ce but. Si je m'étais écouté, je t'aurais gardé à mes côtés et ce soir, je serais en train de te sauter dans notre putain de lit au lieu de courir la forêt à hurler à la lune ! Tu comprends vraiment rien. Depuis le début, tu es centré sur toi même à chercher une personne pour pleurer sur ton sort mais tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir merde ! Moi aussi j'aurais préféré que tu vives ta vie comme tout le monde et non comme mon Serviteur attitré. Je ne pensais pas que ma mère t'aurais choisi toi. Je n'y étais pour rien ! Mais si je n'avais rien fait, tu aurais peut-être déjà sauté de ce foutu pont maintenant ! La situation des autres Serviteurs attitrés est bien pire que la tienne. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte de la chance que tu as. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte au vue de ta situation.

\- Je.. Heu...

\- Oui là tu n'as plus rien à dire parce que tu ne pensais pas avoir tort. Tu étais tellement sûr de toi, sûr d'avoir raison que tu ne t'aies pas dit que je pouvais également ressentir des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Que moi aussi je pouvais souffrir de tes absences ? Que moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir un message de ta part. Je n'en ai pas envoyé car je pensais que tu voulais te ressourcer uniquement avec ta famille, m'oublier pendant quinze jours. Tu te noies tellement dans tes problèmes à mes côtés Stiles, que je ne voulais pas appuyer sur ta tête pour t'achever. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'as vraiment rien compris... »

Stiles n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot, se contentant d'écouter avec un air stupide sur le visage. Il était abasourdi. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, jamais à Derek. Il n'avait pas cherché à le comprendre une seule seconde. Même quand le Loup s'était ouvert à lui pour lui parler de Paige. Il avait été touché bien sûr, et avait compati à sa peine sur le moment. Mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin. Derek avait parfaitement raison d'être en colère. En tout cas, la sienne de colère s'était totalement envolée. Il pensait que le Loup avait fini il prit donc une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Toutefois, Derek fut plus rapide et ce qu'il dit à ce moment là fut plus frappant que tout le ressentiment qu'il avait reçu jusque là. Stiles ne put rien répondre. Derek se transforma en splendide Loup noir devant lui et partit en galopant dans la forêt. Le jeune homme ne put bouger avant un long moment. Quand il tourna les talons, il entendit le rugissement lugubre d'un Loup hurlant à la lune.

Stiles se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit, la mort dans l'âme. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il avait rejoint le quartier de la résidence familiale. A pied ? En voiture ? Il jeta la couverture d'un geste brusque. Il était énervé. Encore. Mais contre lui même. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer ce que ressentait le Loup ? En fait, il n'avait pas cherché à le comprendre le Loup, ni même à le connaître. Malgré toute l'aide et tout le soutien que Derek lui apportait, il ne s'était pas ouvert. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement. Une longue douche lui permettrait peut-être de s'éclaircir les idées.

Lorsqu'il descendit les marches pour aller prendre son café dans la cuisine, il n'avait pas retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Son père était avec Mélissa dans le salon, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Noah essaya d'engager la conversation avec son fils mais ce dernier ne lui répondit que par un grognement. Le shérif regarda son amante d'un air surpris mais celle-ci lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver hier ? D'un commun accord tacite, les deux adultes décidèrent de laisser le jeune homme tranquille. Stiles viendrait les voir et leur parler lorsqu'il en aurait besoin.

La journée passa lentement, trop lentement au goût de Stiles. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir mais n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une aide extérieure, toutefois, il ne savait pas à qui s'adressait. Ça l'avait toujours aidé de se confesser à quelqu'un. Ça lui permettait d'envisager les choses sous un autre angle, une autre vision. Comme il n'avait pu le faire avec Derek... Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie de penser au Loup pour le moment. Il pensa à contacter Scott. Mais il avait certainement envie de passer le jour de Noël en compagnie de son petit-ami. A ces mots, son visage se crispa et il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser.

Lorsque vint le soir, Mélissa partit travailler, laissant les Stilinski en famille. C'est le Shérif qui décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles ? Tu t'es disputé avec Scott ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux. »

Noah savait que dans ces moments là, il ne fallait pas brusquer Stiles et qu'il viendrait lui parler de lui même si besoin. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme s'affalait dans le canapé aux côtés de son père.

« - Dis moi papa. Comment t'as su que tu étais amoureux de Mélissa ? »

La question prit le shérif par surprise. C'était donc sa relation avec l'infirmière qui le mettait dans un tel état. Pourtant, il avait cru que ça ferait plaisir à Stiles. Bien qu'il ne sorte pas avec Mélissa pour le bonheur de son fils, il aurait aimé avoir l'approbation pleine et entière de sa progéniture.

« - C'est ce qui te met dans cet état fils ? Je pensais pourtant que tu adorais Mélissa et que tu serais content pour moi.

\- Mais.. mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?!

\- Tu n'étais pas en colère parce que je sors avec elle ?

\- Hein ? Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que j'aimerais.. bah j'aimerais juste savoir comment on sait qu'on est amoureux. Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment, voilà tout.

\- Hé bien. Je pense que c'est différent pour chacun d'entre nous. Certaines personnes aiment dès le premier regard, pour d'autres cela prend beaucoup plus de temps. Il leur faudra apprendre les moindres petits défauts et qualités de son partenaire. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette personne suffit à ton bonheur. Tu penses souvent à elle et elle te manque énormément quand tu n'es pas avec elle... Ce genre de choses tu vois ? »

Stiles opina de la tête, l'air sérieux et concentré. Ressentait-il ça ?

« - Tu ressens ça pour quelqu'un fils ?

\- … Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un à la Résistance ? Ou à ton travail ?

\- C'est Derek papa. »

 _Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Toutefois, Derek fut plus rapide :_

 _« - Je t'aime Stiles. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse nuire à ton bonheur. C'est comme cela que je te vois. Pas comme un Serviteur ou un simple ami. Mais comme la personne qui devrait être mon Compagnon. »_

 _Derek se transforma en splendide Loup noir devant lui et partit en galopant dans la forêt._

Stiles secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de penser à ça. Toutefois, il n'allait pas pouvoir se cacher bien longtemps. Il ne restait qu'une semaine de vacances et après, il allait devoir faire face à Derek et à ses sentiments. Et le Loup attendrait certainement une réponse. Stiles se devait d'être sincère envers le jeune Hale mais également envers lui-même. Assurément, il éprouvait des sentiments pour Derek. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Voilà la question qu'il devait se poser. Noah avait sciemment laissé le silence s'étioler. Néanmoins, il était extrêmement curieux. Son fils était-il amoureux de Derek ? Après de longs moments, Stiles interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

« - Derek m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je savais pas quoi répondre. Je suis resté scotché. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait de tels sentiments pour moi. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Ça m'a fait un tel choc...

\- Et qu'as-tu ressenti à ce moment là ?

\- Je... Je crois que... »

Stiles secoua vivement la tête et dit d'une voix précipitée :

« - J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Noah sourit devant la réaction de son fils. Il savait ce que cela signifiait mais il préférait laisser son fils le découvrir par lui-même. La journée se finit avec beaucoup plus de légèreté. Au final, Stiles fut très occupé, ce qui lui permit de ne pas penser à ces sentiments et à ce qu'ils impliquaient.

Enfin, une semaine passa : la fin des vacances arriva et avec elle, le jour de l'an. Stiles avait promis -sous peine de représailles- de réserver la dernière soirée de l'année à Lydia. Elle avait fait une fête digne de la famille Martin. Tout Beacon Hills ou presque avait été invité, l'alcool coulait à flot et l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très friand de ce genre de fête, leur préférant les soirées plus intimistes. Toutefois, cela lui permettait de revoir Lydia en dehors du travail et de rencontrer le fameux Jordan Parrish. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'en entendre parler pendant ses pauses repas. Pour sûr, Lydia avait complètement craqué pour lui. La sulfureuse rousse arriva vers lui et l'arracha à la compagnie de Scott pour le présenter à Jordan.

Le shérif adjoint était un charmant jeune homme châtain aux yeux clairs. Il contrastait totalement avec l'ex de Lydia, Jackson. Selon Stiles, Jordan avait plus de charisme, de maturité et était nettement plus à ses goûts. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Lydia :

« - Interdiction de flirter avec mon mec, oh ! C'est chasse gardée compris ?

\- Enchanté Stiles, ça fait longtemps, tu as bien grandi, rigola l'adjoint.

\- Oui c'est vrai ça fait longtemps. »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontrés lorsque Stiles venait passer le temps au commissariat de son père. Toutefois, cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il n'y été pas retourné. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à faire connaissance avec Jordan, qui était alors stagiaire à l'époque. Mais il savait que c'était le type d'homme qui conviendrait beaucoup mieux à sa meilleure amie. La jolie rousse les laissa entre eux pour rejoindre d'autres invités. Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent une grande partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Lydia impose la présence de son petit ami à ses côtés. Stiles avait donc cherché Scott : ce dernier avait l'air bien imbibé et vomissait un flot d'alcool dans les toilettes, en compagnie d'Isaac. Le fils du shérif ne savait plus quoi faire : Lydia était constamment entourée de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et Scott ne risquait pas de lui tenir compagnie avant un très long moment. Il soupira. Il se retrouvait seul. Encore une fois. Mais l'avait-il jamais été ? Cette fois, il savait vers qui se tourner.

Il prit les clés dans son sac, salua Lydia d'une main distraite et rejoignit sa voiture. Il fila vers l'allée qui menait au domaine des Hale et courut au hasard dans la forêt. Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration haletante d'un Loup à ses côtés, il s'arrêta et éclata d'un rire franc. Il attendit que Derek se transforme en humain avant de sauter sur lui et d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille :

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Sourwolf. »

* * *

 _Enfin une déclaration ! Alors ? Heureux ?_


	16. La Réconciliation

_Et voici la suite de la déclaration de nos amoureux ! Pour celles qui étaient frustrées de l'arrêt du lemon au chapitre 11, ça devrait vous satisfaire. Bonne journée :)_

* * *

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Sourwolf. »

Les lèvres du jeune homme se pressèrent contre celles de son aîné, avide de désir. Derek mit longtemps avant de répondre au baiser de Stiles : il était abasourdi. A leur dernière rencontre, il était sacrément remonté contre le jeune homme qui n'avait eu de cesse de l'accabler de remontrances. Sans réfléchir, il avait parlé avec son cœur et ses sentiments, qu'il aurait voulu garder cachés. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Stiles éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais ressenti dans ses sentiments. Quand il avait senti l'odeur de Stiles ce soir dans les bois, il s'était demandé ce que le jeune homme voulait. Il n'aurait clairement jamais pensé à une déclaration... Il huma l'air, discrètement, pour ne pas se faire disputer par Stiles. Ce qu'il sentit faillit le rendre fou. Stiles embaumait la chaleur, l'amour et le désir. Les quelques jours passés loin de lui avaient du faire réfléchir le jeune homme. S'il avait su, il l'aurait renvoyé plus tôt chez son père...

Il revint au moment présent lorsque Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Tous ces sens étaient tournés vers le jeune homme et les caresses que celui-ci lui administrait. Ses cheveux étaient pris d'assaut par des mains aux longs doigts fins, ses lèvres se faisaient harceler par leurs jumelles, si parfaites et pulpeuses. Il sentait également le frottement du jean de Stiles contre ses hanches nues et la tension dans le bas-ventre du jeune homme qui frottait contre son abdomen. Il avait l'impression d'être la proie, totalement à la merci du chasseur. Puis, son Loup reprit le dessus. Il le désirait. Il le désirait. Il le désirait. Il le désirait.

Derek ne se rendit pas compte de sa transformation partielle : ses traits prirent une allure plus sauvage. Des crocs dépassèrent de ses lèvres charnues, ses ongles s'allongèrent en griffes, ses oreilles restèrent pointues et, chose pour la moins inattendue, le Loup conserva sa queue lupine au bas de son dos. Il n'y avait plus de distinction entre l'homme et l'animal, seulement le parfait mélange de leur union. Stiles contemplait la métamorphose du Loup, stupéfait. Il ne savait pas qu'une telle métamorphose était possible. Derek était magnifique. Il caressa les attributs lupins de son amant, avant de murmurer :

« - Tu es magnifique Sourwolf. »

Qu'est-ce que cela déclencha chez le Loup ? Stiles ne put le dire. Toutefois, ce fut à ce moment que Derek bascula à quatre pattes, entraînant le jeune homme dans sa chute. Et, avant même qu'il ne fut sur le sol, les griffes du Loup avaient déchiré son pantalon et son boxer, révélant son érection aux yeux magnifiquement bleus de Derek. Son tee-shirt était encore de trop : les dents du Loup n'eurent aucun mal à le réduite en charpie. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ainsi nus dans la forêt. Le cadet était totalement à la merci de Derek. Son cœur battait rapidement et sa respiration erratique peinait à lui administrer de l'air. Il était dans une position de soumission absolue. S'il le voulait, le Loup pouvait sans peine lui planter ses crocs dans la gorge ou l'éventrer avec ses griffes. A ses pensées, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement encore. Il flirtait avec le danger... et il aimait ça.

Savoir qu'on ne contrôlait qu'à peine la situation, savoir qu'on était désiré par un Loup si puissant, savoir qu'on pouvait le rendre fou de désir par une caresse, un souffle ou un baiser... tout cela excitait davantage encore le jeune homme. Derek dut en avoir conscience car c'est à ce moment que tout commença. Il frotta son sexe durci par le désir contre celui de son amant qui gémit de contentement. Un florilège de baisers et de coups de langue s'écrasèrent sur le torse et le ventre de Stiles qui ne put que les accepter en soupirant de plaisir. Quand la bouche du Loup s'approcha de sa masculinité, le jeune homme se tendit légèrement, appréhendant le tranchant des crocs.

Toutefois, il se détendit rapidement lorsque la bouche de Derek se posa sur son gland. La langue du Loup, légèrement râpeuse épousait parfaitement les courbes de sa verge. Stiles était totalement submergé par les émotions il ne pouvait que subir et non agir. Lorsque son aîné commença des mouvements de va et vient, il agrippa les cheveux de Derek et arqua son bassin, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa bouche. Il avait déjà eu des fellations -et se targuait d'être maître en la matière- mais celle là était la meilleure qu'il n'avait jamais eu. La bouche pulpeuse de Derek autour de son sexe le faisait bander si dur que c'en était douloureux. La langue râpeuse et les crocs du Loup rajoutaient des sensations inconnues à la fellation. Il avait l'impression de sentir la pointe des crocs touchait partiellement sa queue et cela le faisait bander. Il adorait également la sensation râpeuse, presque douloureuse de la langue de Derek contre lui. Tout cet afflux d'émotions eurent bientôt raison de lui et il se plaqua durement au fond de la gorge du Loup pour jouir dans sa bouche.

Il aurait aimé durer mais il avait ressenti trop de sensations pour tenir le coup plus longtemps. Il relâcha les cheveux de Derek et s'allongea totalement sur le sol. Une branche lui rentra durement dans les côtes mais il s'en fichait. Il était encore dans cette douce euphorie qui le laissait béat. Il allait devoir rendre la pareille à Derek mais pour le moment, il se contentait d'apprécier l'instant. Son tour viendrait plus tard. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Les mains puissantes du Loup se posèrent sur ses mollets et remontèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses. Les griffes laissèrent un léger sillon rougeâtre sur la peau blanche de Stiles. Cela déclencha un frisson dans tout le corps du jeune homme. Décidément, les attributs lupins de Derek pouvaient servir à donner beaucoup de plaisir...

Le Loup se pencha vers son amant et écarta ses cuisses, révélant son intimité. Stiles n'ayant pas la récupération anormale des Loups, son sexe reposait contre son ventre. Derek baisa la peau fine des cuisses de Stiles qui sentit sa verge tressaillir en réponse. Il n'allait quand même pas le sucer une nouvelle fois n'est-ce pas ? Non pas que Stiles ne le désire pas mais il n'était physiquement pas prêt. Toutefois, ce n'est pas à cette partie de son anatomie que le Loup s'attaqua. La langue chaude de Derek se posa sur sa peau, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de tracer un chemin humide jusqu'à son intimité. C'était une pratique que Stiles ne faisait que très peu, la considérant comme très intime. Il attendait de parfaitement connaître la personne avant de s'autoriser à la faire ou à la recevoir. Néanmoins, à cet instant, il se laissa faire, appréciant simplement le contact. Il se sentait en parfaite symbiose avec le Loup.

Lorsque la langue de ce dernier lécha la peau délicate de son anatomie, il écarta un peu plus les cuisses par réflexe. Il avait tellement envie de Derek le prenne, là maintenant tout de suite. Il gémit lorsqu'un second coup de langue vint se poser sur sa peau. Il allait devenir fou. De nombreuses autres caresses suivirent, titillant l'intimité de Stiles avec plus ou moins de douceur. Le jeune homme avait envie de se faire pénétrer. Non. En réalité, il en avait _besoin_. Il pressa davantage son bassin contre le Loup dans une vaine tentative. Il en aurait presque pleuré de frustration.

« - Sour... Han... Sourwolf... S'il-te-plaît... »

Le Loup, sourd et muet à sa complainte, se contenta d'arrêter ses caresses. Avait-il fait quelque chose de déplacé ? Derek ne souhaitait-il pas aller plus loin ? Cherchait-il à le faire réagir ? Puis Stiles comprit. Dans ce moment d'intimité et de partage, le Loup ne souhaitait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Logique. Toutefois, ce surnom n'avait plus la même signification qu'autrefois. Tout du moins, pas pour Stiles. Il allait devoir revoir ça avec le Loup.

« - Derek je t'en supplie bon sang... Prends moi j'ai trop envie de toi putain ! »

Le Loup reprit de plus belle et la peau sensible de Stiles fut de nouveau harcelée de caresses. La verge du jeune homme était de nouveau en érection et Derek en profita pour masturber son amant. Stiles était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement les sensations étaient fortes. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se faire pénétrer. Il l'aurait presque fait lui même si son amant n'était pas au niveau de son intimité. Lorsque Derek rentra sa langue humide et chaude dans son intimité, Stiles cria. Il aurait pu hurler si son souffle erratique ne l'en avait pas empêché. Quelle délicieuse sensation... Il sentit les pouces de son amant caresser sa chair tendre tandis que la langue de Derek s'insinuait plus profondément encore en lui, cherchant les points les plus sensibles. Les muscles des cuisses de Stiles étaient tendus à force d'être sollicités et tremblaient sous l'effort.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps de cette douce torture pour que le jeune homme jouisse à nouveau. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres à cet instant. S'il avait su, il aurait dit « je t'aime » à Sourwolf bien avant... Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que Derek le souleva pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement sous l'effort qu'il s'écrasa, le visage dans la mousse. Une main puissante se plaça sous lui et le maintînt dans sa position initiale. Puis, sans que Stiles ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Derek le pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Il ressentait tellement d'émotions vives, qu'il aurait pu mourir là, à l'instant. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de sensations fortes ? Plus rien ne comptait autour de lui à part la sensation de la verge de Derek en lui, qui allait et venait dans un incessant va-et-vient, le souffle chaud du Loup dans son cou et sa main qui le soutenait. Stiles était tellement bien et détendu qu'il n'était retenu que par Derek. Comment faisait-il d'ailleurs pour mettre autant de puissance dans ces coups de rein tout en maintenant le corps de Stiles ? La force surhumaine n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés...

Le souffle de Stiles était erratique et il avait la gorge sèche à force de gémir sans discontinuer. Dieu seul savait comment le cœur du jeune homme arrivait à suivre le rythme. Au bout d'un moment qui parut un bref instant et une éternité en même temps, Stiles jouit de nouveau. Toutefois, il n'éjacula pas. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas réussi à bander. Comment cela était possible ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Mais la sensation était merveilleuse. Comme depuis le début en fait. Il s'affaissa encore un peu plus, comblé. Il sentit que la respiration de Derek s'accélérait également et que ses coups de rein se faisaient plus puissants, plus violents, plus passionnés. Ce dernier posa son torse contre le dos de Stiles et aussitôt, une agréable chaleur se répandit dans tout son être. Le Loup approcha sa tête de la nuque du jeune homme et celui-ci ressentit une légère douleur dans son cou.

Derek l'avait légèrement mordillé avec ses crocs avant de jouir dans un hurlement mi-humain, mi-lupin. Cela fit frissonner le jeune homme. Puis, les deux amants s'écroulèrent au sol. Ils mirent de longues minutes à récupérer une respiration correcte. Stiles, couvert de sueur, fut pris de violents frissons. C'est vrai que se retrouver nu en pleine forêt la nuit du 31 décembre, c'était la quasi certitude d'attraper froid. Derek se transforma en Loup et Stiles put se blottir tout contre lui, profitant de sa fourrure et de sa chaleur. Un long silence confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Soudainement, une énorme détonation retentit, les faisant sursauter. Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête vers le ciel, ils purent apercevoir un magnifique feu d'artifice entre les branches des arbres. Stiles éclata d'un rire franc : il était heureux. Tout simplement.

« - Bonne année Derek. »

Pour toute réponse, le Loup se contenta de dévoiler ses crocs, dans une parodie de sourire lupin.

Stiles se réveilla dans un lit, dans ses appartements. Il ne se rappelait pas grand chose après le feu d'artifice. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Derek sans doute. Le jeune homme s'étira et grogna. Il était courbaturé de partout. Mais quel délice de se souvenir de leurs provenances... La porte s'ouvrit et Derek apparut. La simple vue de son amant fit sourire le jeune homme. Ce sourire incontrôlable, qui montre à quel point on est heureux de la présence de l'autre. Qui montre à quel point sa présence nous réjouit. Qui montre à quel point on est ébloui par l'autre. Qui montre à quel point on l'aime. Et Derek le lui rendit. On aurait dit deux jeunes adolescents qui découvraient l'amour. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et Derek prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. L'aîné attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

« - La Résistance a besoin de nous ce soir. »

* * *

 _A bientôt pour la suite qui s'avère plus mouvementée._


	17. Le Plan

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'être toujours là à me soutenir et merci particulièrement à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, çe me donne envie de continuer ! Je sais qu'il y a eu un silence radio pendant deux semaines mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. J'arrivais pas à écrire quelque chose que je trouvais convenable donc j'ai préféré prendre mon temps ! Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine :/ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerais et finirais cette histoire !  
On arrive dans la fin mais je ne sais clairement pas combien de chapitres ça prendra. Merci de me suivre !_

* * *

Stiles était stressé et intrigué. C'était la première fois que Derek venait aux réunions avec lui. Il y avait-il déjà assisté ? Le jeune homme en doutait. Il était rare de voir un Loup né prendre parti pour les humains... Quel accueil la Résistance allait-elle lui réserver ? Et pourquoi celle-ci avait besoin d'eux ? Il avait hâte de savoir ! Il avait voulu questionner Scott mais celui-ci n'avait pas de réponse à lui offrir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le lieu de rendez-vous, Issac les attendait. Il rentra directement dans le vif du sujet :

« - Derek, tu dois attendre ici. Les membres de la Résistance savent qu'il n'y un Loup-né à nos côtés mais ils ne savent pas qui tu es. Je voudrais d'abord préparer ta venue. Je viendrais te chercher lorsqu'ils seront prêts. Sois indulgent avec eux s'ils réagissent mal d'accord ? On y va Stiles. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Isaac se détourna et partit rejoindre les membres de la Résistance. Stiles se tourna vers Derek. Il n'avait pas pensé que le Loup puisse être rejeté avant même d'avoir passé les portes de la Résistance... Il lui sourit gauchement et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Derek. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite le message :

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Stiles. Je t'attendrais. »

Le jeune homme partit donc rejoindre Isaac sans un mot. C'est fou la relation qu'il entretenait avec Derek. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot : un regard suffisait. Il sentait celui, intense de Derek dans son dos, comme pour lui donner du courage. Car Stiles avait un mauvais pressentiment. Si on demandait ses services à lui ainsi qu'à Derek... Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser son pessimisme.

Toutefois, ses craintes furent vite confirmées. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, l'ambiance était grave et les traits tendus mais également exaltés. Que s'était-il passé ? Stiles lança un regard inquiet à Scott qui lui sourit. Ce salopard était donc dans la confidence ? Le fils du shérif se plaça à côté de son meilleur ami, lui-même près d'Isaac. Le chef du groupuscule s'avança aux devants des membres de la Résistance :

« - Bonsoir. Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part de plusieurs informations. D'une part, le groupuscule du Nevada a été arrêté la semaine prochaine. Une personne a pu s'échapper avant l'intervention de l'autorité lupine et a retrouvé refuge ici avant de partir pour l'Ohio. Je soupçonne fortement l'intervention de l'Alpha de Californie. Talia Hale essaie d'étendre son emprise sur les États mitoyens à la Californie. Je sais, et ce de source sûre, qu'elle était en contact étroit ces derniers mois avec l'Alpha de l'Ohio. Le verdict pour les membres de la Résistance de l'Ohio sera rendu en fin de semaine prochaine. Je pense qu'ils voudront faire un exemple pour tous les autres groupuscules et demanderont probablement l'enfermement à vie si ce n'est la dégradation de leur condition de vie en tant que Serviteur dans le Texas. »

A ces mots, l'assemblée frémit. Être Serviteur était déjà une vraie torture physique et psychologique. Mais dans le Texas... L'esprit étroit et conservateur des habitants rendait l'existence des Serviteurs proche de la torture. La plupart de ces derniers finissaient leurs jours en se suicidant ou sous les coups de leurs Maîtres. Les visages s'étaient fermés et durcis une jeune Résistante prit la parole d'une voix timide :

« - Il.. il n'y a aucun... risque pour... »

Elle se racla la gorge, gênée de poursuivre. Bien sûr qu'elle pensait d'abord à sa sécurité avant de penser à celle du groupuscule du Nevada. Tout le monde y réfléchissait. Si le groupuscule du Nevada donnait des informations sur celui de Californie, adieu Beacon Hills et bonjour Dallas... C'est dans cette ambiance tendue qu'Isaac reprit :

« - Aucun risque pour nous. Les différents groupuscules n'ont pas les coordonnées des autres et encore moins les noms des différents membres. Nous utilisons des pseudonymes afin de garantir l'anonymat. Toutefois, nous avons une chance de les sauver ou tout du moins de leur éviter le Texas. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ce soir. Mais avant de vous parler du plan, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. Il nous aide depuis maintenant quelques années et nous as permis de faire quelques événements d'envergure. Il nous a également permis d'éviter plusieurs arrestations en nous donnant des informations de rafle. Je vous demande de ne pas tenir compte de sa condition et de l'écouter avant de le juger. »

A ces mots, l'assemblée se jeta des regards étonnés et curieux. Qui pouvait être cette personne qui les avait tant aidé dans l'ombre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été présenté avant ? Et ce laïus sur le jugement ? Cela intriguait nombre de personnes et en inquiétait une. Stiles savait de qui Isaac parlait et il avait peur de l'accueil que la Résistance allait lui réserver. Quelques instants plus tard, Derek faisait son entrée. Évidemment, tout le monde le reconnut. Stiles était persuadé que Derek pouvait entendre une multitude de cœurs s'accélérer. Dans un premier temps, personne ne bougea ou ne fit un commentaire. Puis, on entendit des murmures un peu partout dans la pièce avant de s'élever violemment à l'encontre de Derek. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas, attendant que ça se calme. Il comprenait tout à fait la violence des gens : sa mère était responsable d'un bon nombre de leurs maux. Le Loup croisa le regard de Stiles : ce dernier avait le visage fermé et Derek n'arrivait pas à déterminer ses émotions dans cette foule d'hormones survoltées. Néanmoins, il arrivait à en discerner une, dominante sur les autres : la colère. Une voix s'éleva par dessus les autres :

« - S'il vous plaît, calmez vous ! J'aimerais vous faire part de... »

C'était Isaac qui essayait de calmer les tensions mais sa voix se perdait dans la foule. Quant à lui, Derek n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il regardait passivement l'assemblée devant lui, la mine sombre. Stiles arrivait à percevoir la douleur caché derrière ses prunelles : le Loup était encore rejeté avant même d'avoir pu s'exprimer. Il était rejeté par sa condition et sa nature. Le jeune homme regarda l'assemblée : ses membres étaient debout et invectivaient avec plus ou moins de hargne le Loup-né tandis qu'Isaac et Scott essayaient d'apaiser les tensions. Lorsqu'une boulette de papier fut lancée sur Derek, qui l'esquiva d'un geste souple, Stiles n'y tint plus. Il poussa violemment sa chaise métallique contre le mur où elle s'écrasa dans un fracas retentissant. Cela eut pour mérite de faire taire la foule. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Stiles réagisse. Il était le premier à avoir _vraiment_ été atteint par Derek Hale lui même. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant le Loup avant de se tourner vers la foule.

« - Ça y est vous avez enfin fermé vos putains de gueule ?! »

Les membres de la Résistance restèrent sans voix. Pourquoi Stiles était en colère contre eux et pas contre Derek ? Le jeune homme reprit, la fureur dans la voix :

« - Vous et vos cerveaux de moules vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde que Derek puisse être sincère ? Vous croyez naïvement qu'Isaac a fait rentrer le fils de l'Alpha la plus puissante de Califonie et peut-être même des Etats-Unis dans notre groupuscule sans lui faire confiance ? En vous chamaillant comme des enfants incontinents, non seulement vous êtes en train de prouver que vous n'avez aucune confiance en Isaac, votre chef et guide mais en plus, vous faites preuve d'une débilité affligeante...

\- Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort Stiles, commença Derek.

\- Oh la ferme Sourwolf ! Je suis en train de prendre ta défense alors juste ta gueule ! J'ai une montagne de frustration et de colère accumulée alors si je veux les insulter, je les insulte okay ?! »

Pour le coup, cela avait eu le mérite de faire rasseoir l'assemblée. Ils étaient surpris de l'intervention de Stiles -non de sa grossièreté- mais également du ton qu'il employait quand il parlait à Derek. Il était son Serviteur attitré. Il n'avait pas peur des représailles ?

« - Vous n'avez pas écouté ce que vous a dit Isaac ? Derek a pas arrêté de vous aider et vous a même évité d'aller en taule ou au Texas ou que sais-je encore non ? Et c'est comme ça que vous le remerciez... en lui balançant votre haine au visage... Vous faites honte à la race humaine. Je vous croyais ouvert d'esprit ?! Moi ce qui me donne envie à la Résistance, c'est ce futur qui nous attend ! C'est le fait de pouvoir vivre aux côtés des autres sans me soucier de savoir s'il est Loup, mordu ou humain. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on désire tous ?! Alors oui, les Hale vous ont fait du mal. Oui vous souffrez encore et oui je comprend que vous recherchiez un coupable pour déverser votre colère et votre haine. C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant six mois et ce que je fais encore de temps à autre. Mais la seule et la vraie façon de nous en sortir, c'est de combattre ensemble et de prendre avec nous toutes les ressources dont nous disposons. Même si c'est un Loup. »

La foule s'était tue face au monologue de Stiles qui s'était adouci dans ses paroles.

« - Bien. Puisque maintenant on est tous calmés, on va écouter ce qu'Isaac et Derek ont à nous dire.

\- Merci Stiles. Donc comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, je vous présente Derek Hale. Il travaille dans l'ombre de la Résistance depuis plusieurs années mais pour diverses raisons, nous n'avions jamais accepté sa présence au sein de nos membres. Maintenant, et grâce à la venue de Stiles parmi nous, nous avons pu vérifier et confirmer son engagement. C'est pourquoi il assistera désormais à nos réunions et nous permettra de nous apporter le point de vue d'un Loup-né. Derek, je te laisse la parole.

\- Merci Isaac. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous demander pardon. Je sais la douleur que vous ressentez en ce moment, celle que ma famille vous a causée. Moi aussi j'ai perdu un être cher à cause de ma mère et c'est pour cette raison que je me joins à vous aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui, je vous demande officiellement pardon au nom de ma mère. »

Un long silence accueillit sa tirade qu'Isaac brisa en reprenant la parole :

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute Derek et j'espère sincèrement qu'ensemble, nous arriverons à faire quelque chose. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'écouter, j'aimerais vous parler de notre possibilité de sauver les membres du groupuscule du Nevada. La personne qui a pu s'échapper avant la rafle des Résistants n'a pas pu être présente ce soir et se repose actuellement dans un lieu tenu secret. C'est un Serviteur donc son Maître va la rechercher activement... Toutefois, nous pouvons élaborer une stratégie avec les informations que nous détenons actuellement. Avez-vous des idées ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas écrire un livre sur son histoire ?

\- Dévoilons les noms des Résistants !

\- Écrivons une pétition ! »

Les idées fusaient, plus ou moins réalisables. Isaac notait tout sur une feuille blanche, comme lors d'un brainstorming d'entreprise. Ce qu'il en ressortit, c'était de délivrer l'histoire de la rescapée. Mais quel support utiliser ? Comment le diffuser ? Il y aura-t-il un réel impact pour les membres du groupuscule ? C'est Stiles qui finalisa les détails :

« - Je propose qu'on fasse une vidéo à visage découvert. De toute façon, l'Alpha connaît déjà son identité donc aucun risque de poursuite. Il faudra le diffuser sur internet mais également sur la télé. On pourrait détourner une chaîne de télé locale en espérant que la nationale relaye. Il faudra faire jouer les contacts. Avec ça, on pourrait parler de la condition des Serviteurs et des attitrés. Mais pour faire mouche et que ce ne soit pas un énième coup dans le vent, il faudrait montrer les conditions de vie des Serviteurs du Texas. Faire comme un documentaire « Enquête Exclusive ».

\- Pour le mettre en confiance, il faudrait qu'il parle à une personne de sa condition... Stiles, tu pourrais faire le journaliste ?

\- Oui d'accord. Mais il faudra cacher ma voix. Si jamais Talia la reconnaît, je suis un homme mort... »

Le plan se mettait doucement en forme. Chacun faisait jouer ses contacts : il fallait absolument une personne dans la télévision pour pouvoir réussir à pirater une chaîne locale. Finalement, quelqu'un réussit à prendre contact avec la chaîne de HDOne. Bon, ce n'était pas la chaîne la plus regardée mais il faudrait s'en contenter. Ils allaient devoir faire vite : ils devaient être prêts avant la fin de la semaine. Stiles regarda son amant, les yeux pétillants :

« - La guerre est déclarée. »

* * *

 _Un immense merci à ma Beta Neliia qui est aussi autrice de Sterek ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir sur son compte :p_


	18. L'Interview

_Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée j'ai un peu de retard mais je n'ai pas eu internet du week-end. Je pense conserver ce rythme de publication : un chapitre par quinzaine._  
 _Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre et bienvenue aux petits nouveaux :3_  
 _Toujours un grand merci à Neliia, ma Bêta._

* * *

Stiles était tout excité. Ça y est, cela bougeait enfin pour la Résistance, cela bougeait enfin pour les humains. Il avait enfin l'impression de servir la cause de la Résistance. Il avait enfin l'impression de faire quelque chose qui allait servir. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à babiller des inepties sans queue ni tête à Derek qui souriait, amusé. Puis, enfin, vînt le jour de l'interview. Le Loup n'était pas présent : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper un après-midi de travail sans justification valable, au risque d'éveiller les soupçons de Talia. C'est donc seul que Stiles se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué plus tôt par Isaac. Il n'avait pas choisi l'endroit habituel de réunion de la Résistance, par mesure de sécurité. Le jeune homme dut faire plus de deux bonnes heures de route avant de parvenir à un motel plutôt miteux. Quel cliché... On aurait pu se croire dans une série B de mauvaise qualité.

Stiles contacta une dernière fois Isaac pour connaître le numéro de la chambre. Le chef de la Résistance n'avait pas voulu le dévoiler aussitôt, au cas où le jeune homme aurait été suivi. Puis, il frappa. Il entendit l'œilleton bouger et plus rien ne se passa pendant de longues minutes. La personne prenait ses précautions. Enfin, une jeune femme à l'air apeuré ouvrit la porte. Elle lui fit signe de se dépêcher avant de claquer la porte et de se précipiter pour fermer à clé. Ensuite, elle vérifia derrière chaque fenêtre et porte qu'il n'y avait personne.

« - On ne vous a pas suivi ?

\- Non.

\- Vous en êtes sur ?! »

Stiles opina de la tête avant de prendre son téléphone dans sa main. Toutefois, la rescapée lui prit rapidement l'objet des mains avant de le lancer fortement contre un mur.

« - Vous êtes stupides ou vous le faites exprès ? Et si vous aviez une puce GPS ou un enregistreur ? Les Loups sont puissants et sont partout... Espèce de c...

\- En fait, je voulais vous montrer qu'il était éteint, pour vous mettre en confiance vous voyez ? »

La jeune femme eut le bon goût de rougir et de bafouiller.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je pensais que.. heu... Je m'appelle Lianna.

\- Stiles. Enchanté. Pas de soucis, je m'en ferais offrir un autre. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire la jeune femme qui se détendit quelque peu.

« - On peut se tutoyer ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de te faire filmer ? On ne prendrait que le bas de ton visage et on changerait le son de ta voix pour ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse bien sûr. Mais ça enverrait un message beaucoup plus fort que simplement écrire ton histoire. Et puis en parallèle, on mettrait le traitement des Serviteurs du Texas, comme une vidéo de fond. On pense qu'envoyer un message fort sera plus facilement relayé et pourrait avoir un impact sur le jugement des Résistants du Nevada, vendredi. »

Lianna hocha la tête mais Stiles sentit nettement qu'elle stressait beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Alors, pour la détendre, il lui raconta sa vie. Sa vie d'avant les Hale. Son rêve d'être policier. Son rêve brisé. Le déchirement d'avec sa famille. Sa vie de Serviteur. La terreur de devenir l'attitré de Derek. La colère perpétuelle. Le renoncement. La déprime. Puis le soutien.

Toutefois, il passa sous silence sa relation avec Derek. Il ne savait pas si ça allait servir ou desservir sa cause. Lianna écoutait avec attention et on sentait la douleur qui la submergeait à travers les mots de Stiles. Sans doute revivait-elle sa propre expérience en écoutant l'histoire du jeune homme. A la fin du récit, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et une larme s'échappa même de son œil. Elle prit la main de Stiles dans les siennes et la serra fortement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

« - Et si nous commencions ? Proposa Lianna d'une petite voix.

\- Est-ce que je peux... ? »

Le jeune homme désigna la caméra mais n'avait pas osé finir sa phrase. Il espérait quand même que la jeune femme accepterait de se faire filmer. Elle opina, presque tristement. Stiles installa alors sa caméra. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« - Lianna vous êtes là pour nous raconter votre histoire. Vous faisiez partie de la Résistance du Nevada. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière ?

\- Les forces de l'ordre lupines sont venues démanteler le groupe. Je n'étais pas dans les locaux à ce moment là et c'est pourquoi j'ai pu leur échapper mais j'étais au téléphone avec le chef du groupuscule à ce moment là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit au téléphone ? Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

\- Un énorme fracas. Comme si on défonçait les portes. C'est sans doute ce qui a été fait. A ce moment là, j'ai entendu des cris. J'ai... j'ai reconnu la voix de mes amis et... Ensuite Christophe m'a hurlé de ne pas venir et il m'a donné une adresse où je devrais me rendre le plus vite possible. Alors je.. je les ai... Je les ai abandonné. »

Lianna se cacha le visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Revivre ses moments était quelque chose de vraiment dur pour elle. Stiles aurait aimé venir la réconforter mais les pleurs faisaient sensation dans les vidéos et il pensait qu'il servait mieux la cause en filmant qu'en consolant Lianna. Au bout de longs moments, les pleurs de la jeune femme se tarirent et elle put reprendre le fil de son histoire :

« - Je me suis réfugiée dans un autre groupuscule de la Résistance et maintenant, je vous livre mon histoire afin de venir en aide à mes amis.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

\- Hé bien je ne sais pas vraiment mais leur sentence sera rendue vendredi. Depuis l'ascension de Talia Hale au pouvoir, ils seront sans doute condamnées à mort ou envoyées en tant que Serviteur au Texas. Je ne sais pas quel est le pire... »

Avec cette phrase, Stiles tenait la bombe de son reportage. En plus de la sentence réservée à la Résistance du Nevada, Lianna avait lâché le nom de Talia Hale. Sur qu'il allait forcer le trait afin d'effriter la réputation de l'Alpha.

« - Que pensez-vous que Talia Hale ait à voir dans cette histoire ? N'est-elle pas l'Alpha de Californie ?

\- Si mais tous les Alphas s'entraident et je sais qu'ils s'associent de plus en plus pour traquer les membres de la Résistance. Talia Hale a fait de cette traque son leitmotiv depuis quelques années. Elle cherche à asseoir de plus en plus son pouvoir. On sait tous que son objectif est d'écraser la race humaine au profit des Loups. Mais je veux faire passer ce message à tous ceux qui vont me regarder : le but de la Résistance est d'apporter l'égalité des races. Nous ne voulons pas une suprématie humaine. Nous cherchons simplement un monde où nous pouvons vivre tous égaux et libres. Cette liberté que l'on nous as tous volé...

\- A quoi faites vous référence en parlant de liberté ?

\- Au statut de Serviteur bien sûr. »

Lianna avait pris plus confiance en elle dans cette tirade et on sentait qu'elle s'affirmait de plus en plus. Elle cherchait vraiment à faire passer le message de la Résistance avec le plus de conviction possible. Stiles était persuadé qu'elle pouvait devenir le nouveau porte-parole si ce n'est martyre de la Résistance. Le moment était venu de parler de son histoire de Serviteur attitré. Il savait que ça allait être difficile mais il devait en passer par là pour que -enfin- la vie des Serviteurs soit mise sous le feu des projecteurs. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait plus ou moins ce que vivait les Serviteurs mais cela restait de l'ordre des rumeurs. Mettre des images et un récit derrière celles-ci permettrait de faire bouger les choses.

« - Êtes-vous Serviteur ? Pouvez-vous nous raconter votre histoire ?

\- Hé bien, comme tout le monde, j'avais un rêve et un but dans la vie. Je voulais devenir architecte. J'avais de très bons résultats à l'école. Au lycée, je ne faisais pas de vague, je ne cherchais pas à me démarquer. Le jour de la Purge, les Loups testeurs m'ont demandé ce que je voulais faire dans la vie. Je leur ai raconté mon rêve, ma passion. C'était la première fois que je parlais à un Loup en face à face. Mais j'étais tellement passionnée que je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à parler avec mon cœur. Quand l'Alpha est venu dire les résultats... j'étais fébrile. J'avais tellement peur de ne pas être au niveau. Quand il a dit mon nom, j'étais au bord de la syncope. Tout mon avenir tenait dans les quelques mots qu'il allait prononcer ensuite. Vous vous rendez compte ? On met notre avenir dans les mains des Loups sans même nous demander pourquoi. On trouve cela normal et voilà c'est tout. S'il avait décidé que ce jour là, je serais journaliste, éboueuse ou fromagère... hé bien ce serait ma vie maintenant. »

Lianna soupira. La colère s'emparait doucement d'elle et elle avait envie de crier pour que tout le monde réagisse. Mais elle était comme eux avant. Elle ne réagissait pas. Elle fermait les yeux. Jusqu'à ce jour...

« - Quand il a dit _Lianna Osborn, les Loups Testeurs ont décidé pour vous de vous faire architecte_. J'avais envie de hurler ma joie. J'étais totalement inconsciente du désarroi, des pleurs, de la joie des autres. Je ne pensais qu'à moi et mon bonheur. J'ai pu intégrer un cabinet. Il m'était imposé mais ce n'était pas grave. J'étais heureuse. Tellement heureuse. J'ai rencontré Vance. Il venait d'un autre lycée et il a été embauché en même temps que moi. On avait la même passion, la même ambition. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme et lui aussi. On a commencé à flirter ensemble. Puis un jour, on a eu une grosse commande, cela venait de William, un Loup-né notable de la région. Il désirait une villa et il avait choisi notre cabinet pour faire les plans. Vance et moi, on a été mis sur le coup. Notre première grosse affaire. J'étais si excitée... Je voulais faire mes preuves, qu'on soit fière de moi. »

Lianna marqua une courte pause, songeuse.

« - J'ai tout de suite remarqué les coups d'œil appuyés de William. Je lui plaisais, c'était certain. Heureusement pour moi, Vance était toujours présent et cela évitait au Loup de faire n'importe quoi. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Un soir, alors que j'allais lui présenter de nouveaux plans, Vance a eu un empêchement. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec William. Il m'a fait des avances. Bien évidemment, j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas être... une pute-à-garou vous voyez ? Ma vie me convenait parfaitement comme elle était. Alors comme William n'a pas pu avoir ce qu'il voulait par la raison, il est passé par des moyens moins scrupuleux. J'aurais du le savoir, le deviner. Il m'a réclamé comme son Serviteur attitré. Et comme je n'avais pas de relation sérieuse engagée, il a pu le faire. Il m'a arrachée à ma vie. Comme ça. En une fraction de seconde, j'ai tout perdu. Un soir, deux Loups sont venus chez moi pour me faire lire cette putain de lettre où William me réclamait. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'ai jamais pu prévenir Vance, lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Je suis partie du jour au lendemain chez William. »

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues de Lianna qui se transformèrent rapidement en larmes amères et douloureuses.

« - J'ai été obligé de partager sa vie, ses appartements, sa vie, son... son lit. Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de dire non. J'ai tout fait pour lui résister. Mais que vaut une pauvre humaine face à un Loup-né ? Je n'ai rien pu faire. Et plus je me débattais, plus il aimait ça. William désirait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Alors je me suis résignée. Il n'y a que comme ça que j'ai réussi à l'éloigner de moi. Une fois acquise, je ne l'intéressais plus trop. J'ai eu le droit à plus de privilèges en tant que bonne petite Serviteur obéissante. Plus de liberté. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu rejoindre la Résistance. Et puis, un jour -il a bien fallu que ça arrive- je suis tombée enceinte. J'ai fait plusieurs fausses couches. William disait que mon corps d'humaine ne supportait pas les enfants Loups et que je serai incapable de lui assurer une descendance. Comme si j'étais là pour ça ! Comme si j'avais voulu de cette vie ! Mais aujourd'hui, j'abandonne tout. Je le fuis lui et mon histoire. »

De grosses larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de Lianna, laissant ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Stiles pensait qu'elle avait fini et s'apprêtait à couper la caméra lorsqu'elle reprit la parole d'une voix faible :

« - Ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à l'aimer...

\- William ?

\- Louis. Mon fils. »

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)_


	19. La Haine

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai une semaine de retard mais je suis allée au salon du livre à Paris. J'essaie également de mieux travailler mes chapitres et l'histoire pour que ce soit plus cohérent car on arrive doucement mais surement à la fin !_  
 _Merci de me suivre._

* * *

Stiles avait fait venir du matériel informatique professionnel pour pouvoir faire le meilleur travail qui soit. En premier lieu, il avait du trouver des images des Serviteurs du Texas. Il avait demandé, supplié, fait du chantage pour aller filmer en direct au Texas mais Derek avait été catégorique : il refusait. Le Loup estimait que c'était trop dangereux et que le jeune homme serait trop facilement repérable. Après avoir boudé quelques heures, le jeune homme s'était rabattu sur du matériel informatique dernier cri. Ainsi, au QG de la Résistance, les membres du groupuscule bénéficiaient désormais d'une connexion ultra-sécurisée et d'un ordinateur digne de ce nom.

Pendant que Stiles surfait sur le dark-net à la recherche d'images ou de vidéos sur le Texas, Derek finissait quelques dossiers pour sa mère. Depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme dans sa vie, il accumulait le retard. Il n'était plus plongé des heures durant dans le travail : il profitait de la vie, de Stiles, des sorties... Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vécu cela et il se sentait enfin revivre. Comme si un nouveau Derek était né. Il était également plus en paix avec lui-même : il avait commencé à se pardonner pour la mort de Paige. Et ça, c'était grâce à Stiles. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit et il enlaça le jeune homme sans prévenir.

« - Ha Sourwolf ! Tu m'empêches de travailler. On fera des câlins plus tard. »

Mais Derek avait encore besoin d'une ou deux bouffées de Stiles encore pour se sentir pleinement rasséréner. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi il ne pourrait pas le taquiner lui pour une fois ? Il souffla dans la nuque du jeune homme et vit ses poils se hérisser. Les lèvres du Loup effleurèrent la peau blanche de son amant et il put voir un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Derek remarqua que les doigts de Stiles ne parcouraient plus le clavier comme tout à l'heure mais s'étaient figés, dans l'attente d'une prochaine caresse. Son souffle était déjà plus erratique et ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes. Le jeune homme tourna la tête, dans l'espoir d'un baiser. Lorsque Derek s'approcha, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un mouvement qui le stoppa net dans son élan.

Mon dieu. Il avait totalement oublié où il était. Il n'était pas dans leurs appartements mais bien au centre du QG de la Résistance. Il vit les yeux estomaqués d'Isaac et de Twiggye, une résistante humaine, posés sur eux. Derek avait senti le changement d'attitude de son amant et n'était pas allé plus loin. Il avait tourné la tête et il se raidit quasi-instantanément quand il se rendit compte où il était. Comment avait-il pu céder à ses pulsions en public ?! Il huma l'air et fut aussitôt agressé par une foule de sentiments : la gêne pour Stiles, l'incrédulité pour Isaac et enfin, la colère pour Twiggye. D'ailleurs, c'est cette dernière qui brisa le silence :

« - Je savais bien qu'on aurait jamais du accepter un Loup parmi nous ! Et le fils de l'Alpha en plus ! Comment pouvons-nous faire confiance à un être aussi répugnant ? Ça se transforme en Loup, ça n'a rien de naturel ces choses là ! Il faudrait les brûler vifs comme toutes les sorcières ! Toutes ces choses surnaturelles n'ont rien à faire sur notre terre. Regardez ça ! »

Quelques membres présents, dont Scott, qui n'avaient pas remarqué la complicité entre Stiles et Derek, cherchaient à comprendre l'origine et le pourquoi de la dispute. Leurs yeux passaient d'une Twiggye rouge de colère et d'un Isaac la bouche ouverte, à un Derek complètement renfermé sur lui-même et un Stiles plus blanc de minute en minute.

« - Je suis sûre qu'ils ont des pouvoirs bien supérieurs à ce qu'ils souhaitent nous dire ! Il a réussi à hypnotiser Stiles et maintenant il l'a entièrement sous sa coupe... Vous avez-vu le regard que Stiles lui lançait ? On aurait dit un drogué en manque ! Honte à toi Derek ! Sale Loup de malheur ! Tu ne fais qu'attirer la mort sur ton passage ! J'espère que toi et toute ta famille vous brûlerait bientôt au bûcher ! Vous ne savez qu'apporter le malheur autour de vous ! Combien d'humains as-tu déjà tué hein ? Réponds ! »

Les doigts de Derek se serraient et se desserraient spasmodiquement. Il avait une folle envie d'ajouter cette humaine à la liste. En vérité, il n'y avait que Paige sur cette liste. Il n'avait bien évidemment jamais touché à un humain de sa vie. Tout du moins, pas au sens mortel du verbe. Mais les paroles de Twiggye commençaient doucement à faire effet. Oui c'est vrai que son espèce n'était pas naturelle. Oui c'est vrai que son espèce avait fait du mal. Mais les humains aussi n'est-ce-pas ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une raison pour se justifier... Et puis, c'est à cause du mal que les humains avaient fait aux Loups qu'ils se retrouvaient en bas de la hiérarchie...

Après tout, c'était en partie sa faute si Stiles n'avait pas la vie qu'il méritait n'est-ce-pas ? C'était en partie sa faute si les rêves du jeune homme avaient été anéantis et brisés pour son propre confort. C'était en partie sa faute si le statut des humains n'avait pas évolué depuis des centaines d'années. C'était en partie sa faute s'il y avait tant de malheur sur Terre. C'était en partie sa faute s'il y avait des morts chaque jour... Il croisa le regard de Stiles empli de douleur. D'un coup, c'était comme si Derek ressentait la culpabilité de ces ancêtres en plus de la sienne. Il avait envie de se métamorphoser et d'aller se terrer dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais nuire à personne. Et dire que plus tôt, il pensait s'être pardonné pour le décès de Paige...

Stiles écoutait les inepties que Twiggye vociférait à l'encontre de Derek, la mâchoire serrée. Il fusilla Isaac du regard pour que celui-ci intervienne, mais il restait en retrait, ébahi par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ça lui faisait mal de voir que personne ne réagissait. Personne ne défendait Derek. Ici, il était seul. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Scott se rapprocher de lui et ça lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui réagit en premier :

« - Twiggye, je connais Derek et Stiles depuis longtemps et je t'assure qu'ils ne sont sous l'emprise l'un de l'autre. Ils... Ils s'apprécient vraiment tu vois ? »

Bien que l'intention était de calmer le jeu, ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit.

« - C'est impossible qu'un humain tombe sciemment amoureux d'un Loup ! Ces êtres perfides ne sont là que pour nous tenter et nous faire du mal ensuite. Ils nous font miroiter des vies meilleures et détruisent ensuite tout sur son passage ! Je te le dis Stiles, ne te fais pas avoir par Derek.. Ils n'ont que l'argent pour eux... Ils ne ressentent pas les sentiments comme nous. Ce ne sont que des bêtes immondes, perfides, cruels ! Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont brisé ta vie, tes rêves ! Ils t'empêchent de voir ta famille ... »

Twiggye fut interrompue par la transformation de Derek. La femme fit un pas en arrière de manière purement instinctive. Le Loup n'avait pu en supporter d'avantage. Et quand il avait vu les larmes couler sur les joues de Stiles, il n'avait pu empêcher sa transformation. Aussitôt, il tourna les talons, la queue basse et se dirigea vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour lui, Stiles fut plus rapide que lui.

Le jeune homme attrapa la fourrure de Derek à pleines mains pour l'empêcher de partir. Il le força à revenir à ses pieds avec une telle force que le Loup ne put que suivre le mouvement. Il se retrouva allongé aux pieds de son amant. Les yeux mordorés du jeune homme étaient fichés dans les siens, furieux.

« - Ramène ton petit cul de Loup par ici toi ! Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul face à cette pétasse c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Le Loup s'assit donc sur son derrière aux côtés du jeune homme, les oreilles basses et le regard rivé au sol. Stiles se tourna ensuite vers Twiggye.

« - Alors toi la psychopathe, je suis étonné qu'on te garde encore dans nos rangs. Des tarées extrémistes comme toi, ça dessert notre cause ! T'as de la chance que je tape pas les faibles parce que ça me démange sérieusement... Je te signale que la Résistance est pour l'égalité des races et pas pour une chasse aux sorcières ! Mais je vais pas me répandre là-dessus, c'est le boulot d'Isaac. D'ailleurs mec, merci pour ton soutien... Alors de un, oui je suis amoureux de Derek. Et de deux, il ne m'a jeté aucun sort car la magie, désolé de te l'apprendre, mais ça n'existe pas. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui au fur et à mesure de notre vie commune. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que c'est moi qui suis allé vers lui en premier. Alors oui, ma vie est défoncée et elle est complètement différente de ce que j'avais imaginé mais pour autant, je la changerais pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que de un, en faisant policier, j'aurais pas intégré la Résistance et j'aurais rien fait pour aider la cause humaine et de deux, j'aurais pas connu Derek. Ferme ta bouche, ta bave coule au sol, j'ai pas envie de nettoyer. Non mais sérieusement tu croyais quoi ? Que je m'étais laissé emborb... emberli... embou.. enfin bref que ce petit cul de Loup aurait pu avoir la moindre chance si je lui avais dit non ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est super bien foutu, qu'il en a une grosse et qu'il baise super bien... Aïe ! Sourwolf ! Je prends ta défense là ! La prochaine fois que tu me mords, je t'attache okay ?! Hum.. bref. J'ai une volonté de fer et sache qu'il a du ramper pour m'avoir ! »

Le jeune homme fut interrompu cette fois par un coup de hanche du Loup. Il se retourna vers ce dernier :

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as l'animal ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ? Me réponds pas par un grognement j'ai horreur de ça ! Tu veux te battre ?! »

Contre toute attente, et sans aucune pression, Stiles se jeta sur Derek. Celui-ci s'y attendait et il eut rapidement le dessus. Sa musculature lupine était clairement un avantage. Le combat ne dura qu'un court instant avant que Stiles ne déclare forfait. Un silence ébahi s'était installé dans le quartier, rapidement brisé par le jeune homme qui se relevait.

« - C'est bon Derek, je capitule... Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est mis d'accord et que notre relation est maintenant officielle, est-ce que je pourrais reprendre mon travail correctement et sans qu'on me dérange ou bien… ? »

Il s'installa à son ordinateur et reprit son travail, comme si de rien n'était. Quant à lui, le Loup se coucha sur ses pieds avant de s'endormir paisiblement. C'était là la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux : lorsqu'un perdait pied, l'autre était toujours là pour lui tendre la main. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler afin de mieux se retrouver ensuite. Ce n'est seulement que quelques minutes plus tard que chacun reprit ses activités. Isaac quand à lui, partit avec Scott et Twiggye dans son bureau. Stiles espérait sincèrement qu'elle se ferait virer de la Résistance. Des extrémistes comme elle ne valaient pas mieux que Talia...

Une heure plus tard, Twiggye n'était toujours pas sortie du bureau d'Isaac et Scott. Stiles avait fini son montage vidéo. 17H30. Il n'avait pas le temps de le faire valider par le leader, Talia les attendait Derek et lui pour un repas avec un client. Il allait sans doute devoir faire la potiche. Super. Il adorait être présenté comme un vulgaire meuble... Mais bon, grâce à ça, il aurait sans doute droit à un nouveau costume. Il faut savoir remarquer le positif n'est-ce-pas ? Il se leva, bousculant Derek-Loup au passage. Ce dernier glapit pour la peine, indigné.

« - Allons affronter ta mère... Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire quand je vois ce qu'on va lui mettre dedans ! J'aimerais être là quand elle verra la vidéo mais j'ai peur que mes sens me trahissent... Der', tu penses que ça va suffire ? Envie, je veux dire, pour évincer Talia et changer les choses ? »

Le Loup s'assit sur ses pattes arrières et pencha la tête de côté.

« - Je suppose que non... Mais on lâchera pas l'affaire n'est-ce-pas ?! »

Derek jappa, content. Stiles sourit en réponse. Il prit les clés de la camaro de Derek qui étaient posés sur le bureau et ricana :

« - Bon, je suppose que c'est moi qui conduit ta voiture ? »

Pour toute réponse, Derek se retransforma en humain. Il prit les clés des mains de Stiles, déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres et sortit du GQ pour rejoindre son véhicule, offrant le spectacle de sa nudité.

« - Okay... là, je bande. »

* * *

 _Une review ? Un commentaire ? Une remarque ?_


	20. La Marque

_Comme d'habitude, j'ai une ligne de conduite que je ne tiens jamais et c'est pour ça qu'on arrive bientôt à une vingtaine de chapitres ! Merci à tous de me follow, de me fav' et merci encore plus particulièrement à ceux qui me laissent leurs impressions. Ça me motive énormément. Et bien sûr, merci à ma Beta de toujours, Neliia ! RàR à la fin.  
Je sais que ma publication est erratique en ce moment, j'aurais du publier il y a huit jours mais suite à des problèmes de santé, j'ai complètement oublié. Maintenant que ça va mieux et grâce à PetitPoney, voici ce chapitre ! Et le prochain est en cours d'écriture ! Si si je vous jure !_

* * *

Comme Stiles s'y attendait, il avait eu le droit à un nouveau costume pour ce repas d'affaire. Talia présidait la tablée, comme pour réaffirmer son pouvoir. Aaron était à sa droite, le client à sa gauche tandis que venait Derek tout de suite après. Stiles, pour servir au mieux son Maïtre, était assis à ses côtés. Ainsi, il était tout près de l'Alpha et il n'aimait pas particulièrement cela. Cela le rendait nerveux, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de l'évincer de son piédestal. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire griller. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard éteint de Jonathan. Lors des repas importants, ils étaient tous les deux mis face à face et au bout de la table, pour rappeler leur condition inférieure. Cora et Tyler n'étaient pas présents, encore trop jeunes selon Talia, ce qui avait provoqué une crise de colère de la part de Cora.

Lors de ces repas, Stiles était tout à fait différent. Il s'efforçait d'être effacé, de ne pas parler et de répondre aux besoins de Derek avant que celui-ci ne les formulent. Il remplissait son verre d'eau, de vin, le servait. Il détestait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être la bonne femme des années cinquante, à la merci de son mari égoïste et fainéant. Son humeur s'assombrissait d'heure en heure et il priait pour que le client de Talia parte au plus vite avant de lui planter sa fourchette à dessert dans l'œil. Talia lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil furieux : elle avait senti l'odeur changeante de Stiles. A la fin de la soirée et une fois son client parti, Talia, impérieuse, emmena Derek dans son bureau :

« - Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour ton Serviteur ou je te jure que je change la loi afin de pouvoir m'en charger moi-même ! Son attitude était inexcusable ! Son odeur d'ennui et de dégoût a du saturer l'odorat de mon client... Que va-t-il penser de nous maintenant ?! J'ai une réputation à tenir et il est hors de question que toi et ta petite putain, vous ruiniez le travail d'une vie est-ce-clair ? »

Les yeux de l'Alpha rougeoyaient de colère. C'est vrai que Stiles n'avait pas été des plus calmes mais, à sa décharge, le repas et la soirée avaient duré des heures. Derek chercha à défendre son amant, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi en colère.

« - Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui... »

Derek n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une gifle le surprit.

« - Prends un peu tes responsabilités ! Depuis qu'il est là, tu n'es plus aussi sérieux et appliqué dans ton travail, tu es impertinent et souvent absent ! Je ne sais plus si tu es assez digne pour prendre ma relève en tant qu'Alpha... Laisse-moi maintenant. Mais tâche de faire comprendre à ton Serviteur, qui est le Maître avant que je ne m'occupe de lui... »

Derek, tellement surpris, ne répondit même pas avant de partir du bureau. Sa mère ne l'avait pas giflé depuis ces quatre ans au moins. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Pourtant la vidéo de Lianna ne devait être diffusé que demain... Avait-il loupé quelque chose de grave au boulot ? C'est vrai qu'avec ces absences régulières au travail, il était clairement moins attentif. Mais Talia était clairement sur les nerfs... Il rejoignit ses appartements, songeur. Il y retrouva Stiles, en colère. Il soupira, il n'avait clairement plus envie de se prendre la tête aujourd'hui.

« - J'ai hâte qu'on lui foute cette vidéo dans la tronche à cette pétasse ! C'est pas parce qu'elle est l'Alpha de Californie qu'il faut qu'elle se prenne la tête plus que de raison... Je vais changer le monde nianiania.. Je suis la race dominante nianiania...

\- Stiles...

\- Je vais écraser ces insectes nianiania...

\- Stiles. Écoute moi.

\- Et voilà que je fais mes petits yeux rouges d'Alpha nianiania...

\- Stiles ! »

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté devant le ton impérieux de son amant et le regardait, surpris.

« - Je suis à peu près sur que Talia se doute de quelque chose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle m'a dit que si je ne te matais pas maintenant, elle changerait la loi afin de le faire elle-même. Et je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera quelque chose pour y arriver. Il y a anguille sous roche, j'en suis persuadé...

\- Ce qui veut dire... ?

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir lui faire croire que tu es de nouveau obéissant, que je te dompte et que je vais devoir découvrir ce qu'elle sait.

\- Et comment on va faire ça ? »

La question avait été posée sur un ton pratiquement indifférent mais Derek avait bien senti l'inquiétude sous-jacente. Le jeune homme en avait plus que marre de sa situation, et il ne voyait pas comment faire plus d'efforts par rapport à sa personnalité. Il avait déjà du la brider plus que de raison, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire beaucoup mieux.

« - Est-ce que ça m'implique de m'attacher au bout d'une laisse et de me traîner nu devant une armée de personnes influentes ?!

\- Heu.. Quoi ?!

\- Okay, tu as pas lu Kushiel. Allez. Crache le morceau. A quoi tu pensais ?

\- Quelque chose de beaucoup plus sympathique... »

Derek s'avança, une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Il attrapa fermement la nuque de Stiles pour le rapprocher brutalement de lui. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la chair tendre du jeune homme et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec force sur leurs jumelles. Stiles sentit le goût du sang lorsque les canines du Loup déchirèrent la peau tendre de ses lèvres, il sentit également quelques gouttes perler le long de sa colonne lorsque les griffes du Loup blessèrent son épiderme. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme prit la parole, les yeux brillants :

« - Okay. Je crois que j'ai compris le principe... »

Il se jeta sur le Loup mais celui-ci, à demi-transformé désormais, était nettement plus fort que lui. Il plaqua durement le jeune homme contre le mur et sa tête cogna quelque peu contre le mur, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Toutefois, cette dernière fut vite oubliée par la pluie de baisers qui recouvrit bientôt son visage. Derek plaqua son corps contre le sien et il sentit nettement l'excitation du Loup contre son bas-ventre. Cela ne fit que rajouter de la dureté à son érection et il fut très vite à l'étroit dans son caleçon.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Derek agrippa les vêtements de Stiles et lui arracha, laissant des sillons rouges marquer la peau de son amant. Il frotta son jean, rugueux, contre la nudité de Stiles. La sensation n'était pas désagréable mais irrita très vite la peau fine du jeune homme. Derek remonta les jambes de Stiles sur ses épaules. La position n'était pas spécialement confortable pour ce dernier mais permettait un accès privilégié à son intimité. Derek, impatient, explora celle-ci sauvagement. Le jeune homme mit quelques temps avant d'y trouver du plaisir. Ce n'était pas les débats sauvages mais très câlins qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer avec Derek. Là, il était totalement dominé, à la merci du Loup. Ce n'était pas sauvage mais... bestial. Il avait plus l'impression de faire l'amour avec le Loup qu'avec l'Homme. Toutefois, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Il aimait cette sensation d'être à la totale merci de Derek, comme s'il était la proie.

Ces pensées furent interrompues lorsque le Loup le prit par la nuque avant de le balancer par terre pour le mettre à genoux. Le choc fut rude et il était quasiment sur d'avoir des bleus le lendemain. Presque aussitôt qu'il fut à terre, il sentit le poids du corps de Derek par dessus le sien. Ce dernier se frotta contre l'humain, afin d'y mettre son odeur. De ses doigts puissants, il prit les fesses de Stiles dans ses doigts afin d'assurer sa prise et le pénétra ensuite d'un coup de rein énergique. Il ne laissa même pas le temps au jeune homme de savourer la sensation qu'il continua ses mouvements. Derek se redressa en agrippant fermement les épaules de Stiles. Ainsi, il pouvait s'enfoncer profondément et rapidement dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Ce dernier était submergé par tant de sensations. D'un côté, il ressentait la douleur que produisait les mains de Derek sur ses épaules et de l'autre, il avait l'impression de mourir de bonheur. C'est comme si le Loup tapait juste à chaque coup de rein. Il était à deux doigts d'avoir un orgasme à chaque fois que le Loup entrait et sortait de lui.

Stiles avait perdu la notion du temps, cela pouvait faire seulement cinq minutes qu'il faisait l'amour comme tout aussi bien trois heures. Au bout d'un moment, il n'était plus que retenu par les mains de Derek et sa queue. Il ne tarda pas à jouir et son sperme se répandit sur le sol alors qu'il criait son extase. Toutefois, le Loup n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Ce dernier se retira entièrement de lui, ce qui lui laissa une sensation de manque. Il était totalement mou et hypotonique. Son orgasme avait été si intense qu'il le laissait complètement amorphe. Il se retrouva sur le dos et bientôt, Derek le pénétra de nouveau. Toutefois, sa semence répandue plus tôt au sol le fit glisser et le Loup le rattrapa par les bras en grognant. Comme s'il ne pesait rien, Derek le souleva du sol, toujours en lui et l'installa sur le lit. Le confort du matelas lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement, bien vite remplacé par des soupirs de plaisir lorsque Derek se mit au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Ses jambes se mirent d'instinct sur les épaules du Loup afin de sentir plus intensément le sexe de son amant dans son intimité.

Le Loup prit les poignets du jeune homme dans une main afin de les tenir au dessus de lui. Ensuite, il prit possession des lèvres de Stiles tout en continuant ses mouvements de va et vient. Alors que le jeune homme ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir encore plus de plaisir, un nouvel orgasme le submergea. Son corps se colla d'instinct à celui de Derek et il cria le nom de son amant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à rejoindre le jeune homme dans l'extase. Tout son corps s'arqua et se contracta tandis qu'il se répondait à l'intérieur de Stiles. Celui-ci ressentit une douleur dans le cou avant de s'endormir, rapidement suivi par Derek.

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il se sentait bien reposé et d'attaque pour démarrer cette nouvelle journée. Il ouvrit les yeux : Derek n'était plus à ses côtés mais il entendait l'eau frapper contre les parois de la douche. Lorsqu'il voulut le rejoindre, une sensation douloureuse le fit grimacer : il était courbaturé. Mon dieu ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir été roulé sous un bus. C'est avec beaucoup de grognements et d'insultes qu'il s'arracha à son lit pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Il croisa le regard amusé de Derek qui était sous la douche et lui fit un majestueux doigt d'honneur, ce qui accentua l'hilarité du Loup. Un rapide coup d'oeil au miroir lui révéla son visage grognon surmonté de ses cheveux ébouriffés et... Oh mon dieu !

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Une preuve que je sais te mater et que tu es mon soumis bien sûr.

\- PARDON ?!

\- Rhoooo Stiles, ne t'énerves pas. Tu aurais préféré que je te batte ? C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu prennes ton pied en répondant aux exigences de Talia.

\- … Tu aurais pas pu faire moins voyant ? »

Seul le rire grave de Derek lui répondit. Le jeune homme se regarda sous toutes les coutures : son dos était recouvertes de traces rougeâtres, semblables aux sillons des griffes de Loup, ses fesses n'étaient pas marquées mais il ressentait une sensation désagréable lorsqu'il les touchait. Ses jambes étaient rouges au niveau de ses genoux et courbaturées de crampes, quant à eux, ses poignets étaient recouverts de bleus, mais le pire... Le pire était son visage : sa lèvre inférieure avait triplé de volume et était coupée là où la canine de Derek l'avait touché. Son cou était également marqué de coups de crocs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été battu par un Loup... Et effectivement, c'est ce que Derek voulait faire croire à sa mère. Il rejoignit le Loup sous la douche, mécontent, et se vengea en l'aspergea d'eau glacée. Stiles n'avait pas fini d'être grognon...

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles croisa Talia dans les couloirs de l'entreprise. Cette dernière eut un sourire plus que satisfait lorsqu'elle croisa le visage tuméfié du jeune homme. Une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné, il lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer son chemin. Bientôt, ce sera au jeune homme de sourire, satisfait, lorsque Talia découvrira la vidéo faite par la Résistance... Stiles sourit d'un air carnassier mais se ravisa très vite lorsque la blessure à sa lèvre se rouvrit :

« - Putain Derek, tu vas me le payer ! »

* * *

 _Akane : Merci de ta réaction si enthousiaste, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)_

 _Guest : Merci d'avoir donné ton avis, c'est toujours valorisant !_

 _Petit Poney : Mention spéciale pour toi sur ce chapitre. Déjà, parce que ce chapitre est écrit depuis un petit moment et que je devais le publier samedi de la semaine dernière... Je l'avais même préparé sur fanfiction et tout. Mais bon, comme dis plus haut... voilà voilà. Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour tes commentaires que j'adore à chaque fois. J'aime suivre tes réactions au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Merci pour tes reviews et surtout, pour ta patience et ta fidélité ! Et surtout, ne t'inquiètes pas, les prochains chapitres sont en cours d'écriture et je n'arrêterais pas cette histoire avant de l'avoir fini ! J'aime beaucoup écrire dessus en plus :p_


	21. La Diffusion

_Voici ce chapitre à minuit pile pour être sure de pas l'oublier ce coup-ci. Ce chapitre là j'ai mis un mois à l'écrire. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai galéré comme pas permis. J'espère que vous ne le ressentirez pas dans à la lecture. Merci à tous ceux qui restent présents malgré l'attente qui parfois, est plus longue que prévu._  
 _Je vous laisse avec la diffusion de l'interview tant attendu :)_  
 _Merci à Neliia ! Qui me corrige et me relis et me répète inlassablement la couleur des yeux de Stiles x)_

* * *

L'après-midi fut très longue pour Stiles. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder la pendule, tendu et Derek dut le reprendre plusieurs fois pour qu'il se calme. Le jeune homme était tellement stressé qu'il commençait à rendre Derek nerveux. Ce dernier n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement sur ses dossiers. Il espérait sincèrement que Talia n'entre pas tout de suite car, c'est sur, elle découvrirait le pot aux roses. Instinctivement, son Loup grogna en direction de Stiles, menaçant. Toutefois, cela faisait bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait plus peur ni de lui, ni de son Loup. Derek soupira. Il allait devoir trouver une solution et ce, rapidement.

Il se leva en laissant sa chaise rayer le parquet, le bruit faisant sursauter Stiles. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui continuait de faire les cent pas. Ses mains se posèrent sur le mur, encadrant le visage du jeune homme. Le regard doré du jeune homme se troubla lorsqu'il rencontra le sien. Le Loup prit une profonde inspiration : il sentit le stress de Stiles, prédominant et le désir, plus subtil. Il s'approcha lascivement et positionna son corps assez près du jeune homme pour qu'il sente sa chaleur mais assez loin pour qu'il n'y ait aucun contact entre eux. Derek savait parfaitement comment le rendre fou. Stiles adorait lorsque le Loup cherchait à l'exciter. Toutefois, il aimait autant qu'il détestait lorsque Derek le frôlait, le survolait sans jamais le toucher tout à fait. Il avait l'impression de sentir le Loup sur lui et la possibilité de choses qu'ils pourraient s'offrir l'un l'autre sans que ça n'aboutisse à quoi que ce soit. Ça le frustrait tellement que, souvent, toujours, c'est lui qui commençait les festivités. Toute son appréhension avait disparu à l'instant où le regard de Derek s'était posé, intense, sur lui.

Lorsque Derek sentait que Stiles était submergé par ses émotions, la solution qu'il avait trouvé était le sexe. Tout simplement. Il n'était pas spécialement doué pour la discussion alors il se rabattait sur ses acquis. Il se savait performant et il appréciait également la dextérité et le doigté de Stiles alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Peut-être qu'il fuyait l'affrontement et la discussion par de nombreuses relations charnelles. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir pour le moment, préférant se centrer sur l'instant présent.

Stiles n'avait pas envie de se jeter sur Derek pour une fois. Il voulait que le Loup cède. Il voulait que son amant le désire. Il voulait ne pas faire le premier pas. Ce serait son défi. Il humidifia ses lèvres pour les rendre rouges, brillantes et pulpeuses et les laissa entrouvertes pour que la peau de Derek recueille son souffle. Le Loup réagit aussitôt : les poils de sa peau se hérissèrent au contact chaud de sa respiration. Stiles leva sa main et caressa le torse de Derek du bout des doigts. Le Loup retenait sa respiration, attendant la suite. Le jeune homme leva la tête et approcha doucement ses lèvres de ses jumelles. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres et patienta. Derek ne bougeait toujours pas mais sa respiration s'était accélérée. Stiles entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge. Ce fut ce qui fit basculer son amant.

Derek se pressa contre Stiles avec force, l'écrasant contre le mur. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avidement tandis que ses mains défaisait la boucle de ceinture du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'eut que le temps d'accrocher ses bras autour de la nuque du Loup qu'il était en lui. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et un coup de rein lui fit écho. Ses yeux dorés se plongèrent dans le regard océan de son amant :

« - Okay je crois que j'ai sous-estimé mon pouvoir de séduction. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit et bientôt, il ne put plus que gémir et supplier Derek d'aller plus vite. Quelques instants plus tard, Stiles se sentit sa semence se répandit sur les cuisses de son amant. Celui-ci continuait ses mouvements de va et vient : il avait été bestial et n'avait pensé qu'au désir. Pas de caresses, de douceur ou de doux mots. Le jeune homme appréciait aussi ses moments où le désir surpassait tout. Il avait l'impression de comprendre un peu plus le Loup de Derek. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à jouir dans un long gémissement rauque.

Les deux amants se regardèrent, la flamme du désir brûlant toujours dans leurs yeux. Ils scellèrent leur union charnelle par un long baiser empli d'amour et de passion. Ils se rhabillèrent prestement, se souvenant tout à coup qu'ils étaient au travail. Ils étaient poisseux de sueur et de sperme mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux, l'un auprès de l'autre. Ils avaient bien évolué depuis leur rencontre. Derek n'était plus le Loup arrogant qu'il paraissait être au départ et Stiles était plus réfléchi et posé que lors de leurs premières disputes. Ils avaient trouvé une certaine paix en se rencontrant mais également une force dans l'autre. Quand l'un allait mal ou souhaitait du réconfort, l'autre le voyait systématiquement et faisait son possible pour lui venir en aide. Ils avaient trouvé en l'autre ce qu'il cherchait inconsciemment depuis toujours : une âme sœur.

La fin de l'après-midi passa relativement rapidement et ils rentrèrent chez les Hale beaucoup plus sereinement. Avec Derek à ses côtés, Stiles était persuadé qu'il pouvait déplacer des montagnes et faire de son futur un monde meilleur. Et même s'il lui arrivait parfois de douter ou de désespérer quant à l'ampleur de la tâche, il savait qu'il pouvait à tout moment compter sur son amant.

Après une douche rapide, le dîner eut lieu. Il ne s'y passa rien d'intéressant jusqu'au dessert. La vidéo ne devait être publié que vers vingt heures, lorsqu'un maximum de personnes seraient devant leurs écrans de télévision. Toutefois, cette dernière n'était jamais allumée pendant le repas. C'est lorsque Talia répondit à un appel et qu'ils purent voir son visage pâlir que Stiles comprit qu'il était l'heure. L'Alpha Hale se leva précipitamment, le téléphone toujours en main avant d'allumer la télévision. On y voyait un écran noir avec le symbole de la Résistance : une grue en origami. Cela représentait la paix dans le monde oriental. La Résistance s'était appropriée ce symbole en signe de liberté, de paix et d'égalité.

Il n'y avait aucune parole, aucune image. Stiles avait laissé cette « entracte » afin de faire du bruit et que tout le monde puisse se réunir devant la télévision avant la diffusion du message. Toute la famille Hale, excepté Tyler, s'installèrent dans le salon pour regarder l'écran. Son anxiété monta d'un cran lorsque l'image du Texas apparut. La main de Derek se posa sur son épaule. Il la serra pour le soutenir mais aussi comme un rappel à l'ordre. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il fallait tout gâcher, qu'il fallait craquer. Lorsque les images commencèrent à défiler, une sueur froide coula dans le dos de Stiles et lui glaça les os. Elles ne lui rappelaient que trop bien ce qui arrivait à ses congénères, à ses serviteurs forcés. Il savait qu'il était mieux loti que chacun des humains présents sur la vidéo mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur pour sa propre vie.

Enfin, le visage de Lianna apparut. Tout du moins le bas de son visage. La caméra s'arrêtait à hauteur de ses lèvres. Stiles avait l'impression de revivre l'interview tournée quelques jours plus tôt. Il frissonna et regarda les images qu'il avait compilées défiler sous ses yeux. En fond, on apercevait les serviteurs de Texas, filmés en caméra caché se faire humilier, rabaisser. Plus on avançait dans l'interview et plus les images étaient choquantes. Les Maîtres battaient à sang leur serviteur et on voyait parfois les membres des humains se tordre dans un angle improbable, le visage déformé par la souffrance. Le silence de ces images les rendaient d'autant plus poignantes. Stiles n'arrivait même plus à écouter les paroles de Lianna.

Lorsqu'il avait travaillé sur la vidéo, il n'avait pas ressenti toutes ces émotions. Il avait simplement travaillé sur un dossier, sur un enregistrement qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser. Qu'il n'avait pas ressenti avec le cœur. C'était plus facile d'effectuer alors le travail. Mais là, à la télévision, auprès de l'Alpha la plus puissante de Californie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en réalisant et en diffusant cette vidéo. Stiles avait été surpris de la vitesse à laquelle Talia avait mise au courant de sa diffusion. Elle passait sur une chaîne locale peu regardée par les Loups et pourtant, ils n'avaient même pas loupé le début. Le jeune homme avait sous estimé le réseau d'information des Hale.

« - Hé bien, comme tout le monde, j'avais un rêve et un but dans la vie. »

Cette phrase prononcée par la voix déformée de Lianna lui fit relever les yeux qu'ils se ne rappelaient même plus avoir baissé. Il lança quelques regards en coin pour observer la réaction de chacun : Derek montrait un visage impassible, comme toujours. Sa sœur quant à elle, avait sa main devant sa bouche, écœurée par le discours de Lianna autant que par les images derrière. Jonathan était livide et tremblait légèrement. Aaron, en professionnel, notait beaucoup de choses sur un carnet et son expression demeurée impénétrable, comme son fils. Cora était en train de pleurer, prostrée sur le canapé. Talia avait le visage dur et on pouvait sentir toute la fureur qui transpirait d'elle. Stiles aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir la sensibilité des Loups à cet instant.

Les images des serviteurs texans se succédaient, toujours plus horribles. Vers la fin de l'interview, on apercevait même des images de torture, de viol en groupe... Toutefois, celle que Stiles avait choisi pour la fin, et il savait qu'elle remuerait l'opinion publique, lui fit presque venir la bile aux lèvres. Lorsque Lianna commença à parler de ses grossesses, on pouvait voir en fond une humaine, terrifiée, qui courait dans une zone désertique. Ses pieds étaient en sang et des traînées de larmes maculaient ses joues. Sa bouche s'articula dans un long cri muet. Lorsque Lianna prononça les mots « mon fils » on aperçut un Loup transformé tuer la jeune humaine et y prendre du plaisir. Stiles ne savait pas comment la Résistance avait pu avoir cette vidéo et il ne voulait pas le savoir, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas la première partie de chasse de ses Loups texans et que c'était eux-même qui filmaient ces atrocités. L'interview terminé, il y eut de nouveau le symbole de la Résistance et la diffusion du journal local reprit.

Talia éteignit la télé et balança violemment la télécommande. Il y eut un instant de flottement où personne ne bougea ni ne parla. Talia pianotait furieusement sur son téléphone avant de passer un coup de fil. Cora était sous le choc et continuait de pleurer. Aaron se dirigea vers elle mais elle le repoussa pour se mettre debout :

« - Ce.. ce sont de vraies images ?

\- Ma chérie, tu sais que...

\- Non ! Réponds moi ! Est-ce que ce sont de vraies images ? »

Le silence d'Aaron pour sa fille fut assez éloquent mais Laura répondit tout de même :

« - Oui. Ceux sont des Loups et serviteurs du Texas.

\- Comment peut-on laisser faire une chose pareille ?! »

Personne ne répondit. Stiles était stupéfait. Il pensait que ces informations étaient connues de tous les Loups. Lui même était au courant par son père et son travail de shérif. Il ne savait pas que c'était un sujet inconnu chez certains Loups. Il regardait cette dispute familiale s'enfler et s'envenimer.

« - Maman ! Comment tu peux laisser faire ça ? Ils n'ont rien fait ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir pour les humains pour une fois ?!

\- Tu ne sais pas tout Cora et je...

\- Parce que vous me laissez systématiquement en dehors de tout ! Je ne suis plus une gamine tu sais ! Dis moi que tu vas faire quelque chose... Ces membres de la Résistance, ceux qui vont être jugés demain, on ne les enverra pas là-bas n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir en Ohio, tu le sais bien. Et ils doivent être jugés pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Ils cherchent seulement à s'affranchir de personne qui pensent être mieux qu'eux ! Ils veulent retrouver leur liberté ! Es-tu tellement sans cœur que tu ne peux même pas comprendre cela ? »

La gifle qu'asséna Talia ne fut une surprise pour personne. En revanche, ce qui surprit tout le monde, c'est la réaction de Stiles qui s'était interposé. Il avait reçu la gifle de plein fouet et sa lèvre, déjà fragilisée, s'était ouverte sous l'impact. Son corps avait réagi de lui-même. C'est sûr, il devait en tenir une sacrée couche pour s'en prendre ouvertement à une Alpha, d'autant plus que c'était Talia Hale. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait l'âme rebelle et rêveuse de liberté. Il sentit Derek tressaillir : son compagnon avait deviné qu'il n'allait pas en rester là.

« - Ayez au moins le courage d'écouter des points de vue différents du votre. Vous n'arriverez pas à cacher la vérité toute votre vie vous savez ? Vous pourriez faire tellement plus avec le pouvoir que vous avez dans vos mains... Ne pleurez pas lorsque tout se retournera contre vous. Je vous aurais prévenu... »

* * *

 _Un commentaire ? Ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	22. L'Attaque

_Bien le bonsoir ! Excusez moi j'aurais du publié samedi mais ma bêta a préféré aller aux papillons de nuit plutôt que de corriger mon chapitre. Vous rendez vous compte ?! Et puis après c'est moi qui ai travaillé enfin bref. Le voilà. La bonne nouvelle c'est que le prochain chapitre est déjà débuté o/ J'essaierais de le publier rapidement. On arrive vraiment à la fin de l'histoire :3 Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, c'est mon moteur !_

* * *

Le regard de Talia s'illumina de rouge et ses crocs s'allongèrent sous la menace. Aussitôt, Derek se plaça devant Stiles et ses yeux de Bêta brillèrent. Hors de question que l'on touche au jeune homme ! Il grogna, découvrant ses crocs, en signe d'avertissement. Sa mère feula :

« - Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin !

\- Je t'interdis de le toucher ! C'est MON Serviteur et tu n'as pas le droit de...

\- Cesse de te cacher derrière ces lois ! Il nous humilie depuis le début et maintenant il me menace.

\- Je croyais que les Loups étaient supérieurs aux humains. As-tu... peur de lui ?

\- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Les humains sont là pour nous servir ! Ils nous sont inférieurs et ne méritent pas de diriger la société que l'on veut... que je souhaite construire ! »

Talia avait presque crié tellement elle était furieuse. Elle ? Avoir peur des humains ? L'Alpha la plus puissante de Californie ? Quelle injure !

« - Nous pouvons.. nous devons vivre avec eux ! Nous sommes leurs descendants.

\- Nous sommes leur évolution ! »

Talya avait presque crié. Elle ne supportait pas être ramenée au rang des humains. Être considérée comme cette sous-espèce était pire qu'une insulte pour elle. Qu'avait-elle donc vécu de si horrible pour haïr cette espèce à ce point ? Elle avait laissé le silence s'installer et personne n'osait le briser. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et sa froideur naturelle reprit place sur son visage :

« - Cet humain est un danger pour nous, pour notre famille ! Alors maintenant, tu vas devoir faire un choix. C'est lui... ou ta meute. »

A ces mots, Cora pâlit. Elle regardait tour à tour sa mère et son frère. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Elle savait ce que signifiait le choix de sa mère, de son Alpha. Si son frère choisissait la meute, Stiles était perdu. Mais, en revanche, s'il choisissait Stiles, sa mère lui demanderait sûrement de partir. De devenir un Oméga. Et dans ce cas, Stiles serait livré à la famille Hale. Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme était perdu. Même si elle le connaissait peu, elle appréciait sa fraîcheur, son humour, son entêtement et surtout, sa soif de liberté. Elle voulait intervenir. Elle le devait. Pour sa meute. Pour son frère. Mais elle avait tellement peur. C'était une Bêta, une simple Bêta. Comment pouvait-elle se dresser face à son Alpha ? Sa mère ! Même si elle était souvent dure, autoritaire et montrait peu d'affection à ses enfants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

Derek devait donc choisir entre Stiles et sa famille. Il n'avait aucune hésitation mais il ressentit un pincement au cœur pour ses sœurs. Pourrait-il les revoir s'il abandonnait sa meute ? A bien y réfléchir, il se doutait que sa mère lui imposerait un tel choix à un moment donné. Toutefois, il avait préféré croire en elle, il avait cru qu'il pourrait la changer. Peut-être... La voix de Cora le tira de ses pensées :

« - Maman... »

Sa mère ne lui accorda pas un regard, restant concentrée sur son fils. Elle essaya alors une autre approche. Son père avait toujours été plus accessible.

« - Papa s'il te plaît ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Aaron regardait sa femme s'approcher de Stiles. Il n'avait jamais chercher à s'opposer à elle. C'est pourquoi il ne ressentait pas le contrecoup de son pouvoir d'Alpha. Il ne cherchait tout simplement pas le conflit. Il n'était pas un dirigeant né et approuvait le choix de sa femme quant à la nouvelle société qu'elle souhaitait ériger. Même si parfois il n'aimait pas sa façon de procéder, il ne cherchait pas à s'y opposer. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de lever une main vers sa fille pour qu'elle n'intervienne pas. Cora baissa la tête, impuissante.

Derek et Talia se faisaient face et aucun ne semblait vouloir céder face à l'autre. Il n'y avait plus besoin de parole, là, il était seulement question de puissance et de volonté. Le regard de Talia, déjà vermeil, devînt flamboyant à mesure que sa volonté et son pouvoir d'Alpha transparaissaient dans ses yeux. Elle savait que Derek avait une forte ténacité, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Stiles. Toutefois, elle voulait l'humilier afin qu'il retienne la leçon. Elle instilla une faible parcelle de pouvoir d'Alpha dans ses paroles, pour tester son obéissance :

« - Ôte-toi de mon chemin Derek ! »

Son fils ne réagit même pas à cette démonstration de force. Pas un frémissement, ni un haussement de sourcil. Rien. Talia augmenta son pouvoir mais Derek résistait toujours. Progressivement, elle l'amplifia encore. Du coin de l'œil, Stiles pouvait voir Cora, Aaron et Laura courber l'échine et leurs yeux de Béta illuminer leur visage. La plus jeune sœur était la plus sensible et était totalement incapable de lever les yeux vers sa mère. Laura, qui avait été destinée à devenir Alpha, arrivait à résister avec plus de force. Derek devait user de toute sa force et sa volonté pour ne pas ployer sous la puissance de sa mère. Son regard était devenu doré en réponse.

Lorsque celle-ci atteignit sa puissance maximale, Cora était à genoux, Laura courbait l'échine et Derek avait baissé la tête. Il n'arrivait pas, malgré toute sa volonté, à rester droit. Talia s'approcha de lui et il fut incapable de bouger. Toute sa concentration était tournée dans la lutte contre le pouvoir d'Alpha de sa mère. Cette dernière fit face à son fils et sourit, agressive :

« - Tu n'as jamais et ne seras jamais à la hauteur Derek. Maintenant, laisse moi faire ce que tu n'as jamais eu le cran d'effectuer. Je vais corriger ce serviteur... une bonne fois pour toute. »

Ces dernières paroles avaient été dites sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place au doute : soit Stiles finirait avec de graves séquelles, soit il passerait cette porte les pieds devant. Une sueur froide et une terreur panique s'emparèrent du jeune homme. Il n'avait aucun réel moyen de défense contre un Loup-né, d'autant plus un Alpha aussi puissant que Talia. Il se voyait déjà avec une jambe en moins, aveugle ou borgne ou six pieds sous terre. Il regardait ce prédateur arriver vers lui et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, son cœur s'accéléra. Il était incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste. Il sentait l'adrénaline galoper dans ses veines mais sentait la peur figer ses muscles. Lorsque Talia ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le seul réflexe qu'il eut, fut celui d'agripper le tee-shirt de Derek. Ça n'allait pas lui sauver la vie c'est clair. Mais au moins, il mourrait accroché à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Derek était sous l'emprise totale du pouvoir de sa mère. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger et même s'il arrivait à lui résister, il devait user de toute sa puissance. Il voyait Talia s'approcher de Stiles d'un air menaçant, il sentait la rage de sa mère et la terreur de Stiles. Sa mère n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son amant et tout à coup, il ne sentit plus sa peur. Pendant un instant il n'y eut plus rien et le cœur de Derek rata plusieurs battements... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les doigts longs et fins de Stiles accrocher son tee-shirt. En même temps, un sentiment d'amour fort le frappa de plein fouet. Puis, tout fut fini.

Stiles entendit la voix de son père avant de voir son visage. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Ce n'est qu'à la cinquième tentative qu'il y arriva enfin... pour les refermer aussi vite. Une vive lumière l'avait tout de suite ébloui. Alors il chercha à parler mais ce n'est qu'un faible croassement inaudible qui franchit ses lèvres. Il se contenta donc d'écouter.

« - Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé shérif.

\- Mais cela fait déjà une semaine !

\- Il a subi de terribles blessures et nous ne savons pas...

\- Alors trouvez ! »

Un grésillement typique des talkies-walkies vrilla les tympans de Stiles.

« - Shérif. Ici Parrish. Nous avons besoin de vous au commissariat. Le Louveteau vient de se rendre. »

Le jeune homme entendit son père se lever mais n'arriva pas à lui montrer qu'il s'était réveillé, qu'il était présent. Il était comme emprisonné dans son corps mais n'arrivait plus à bouger ni à ressentir quoi que ce soit... A quoi servait son hyperactivité si elle ne lui permettait même pas de se mouvoir ?! Il sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêves non sans se demander de quelles blessures il avait hérité.

Stiles se réveilla une seconde fois sans savoir combien de temps s'était déroulé depuis son premier réveil. Cette fois, il avait nettement plus conscience de son environnement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, prudemment, se rappelant de la lumière vive, il aperçut plusieurs écrans traçant des lignes et des chiffres, des pousses-seringues et comble de l'horreur, une blancheur aseptisée. Sûr, il était dans un hôpital. Il tenta de se redresser mais une violente douleur le plia en deux et affola les machines. Aussitôt, une infirmière qu'il reconnut sans peine comme étant la mère de Scott surgit :

« - Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il ne put rien répondre si ce n'est un cri de douleur qui le laissa pantelant de fatigue. Il entendit quelques murmures affolés avant qu'une sensation de chaleur bienfaisante n'envahisse sont corps, le renvoyant dans l'inconscience.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa des limbes une troisième fois dans une torpeur certaine. Il savait qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital et c'est tout. Quel jour on était ? Combien de temps s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de son père ? D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche mais n'aperçut personne. Il essaya désespérément de trouver une sonnette pour appeler une infirmière mais n'aperçut pas le précieux fil rouge. Comment les infirmières pouvaient-elles savoir s'il était réveillé s'il ne pouvait même pas les appeler ? Son cerveau, au repos depuis un petit moment, s'éveilla soudain. Son hyperactivité refit surface et ses pensées fusèrent à plein régime, comme à leur habitude.

Il tâta son torse et arracha les électrodes, provoquant les alarmes des machines. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mélissa fit son entrée :

« - Stiles ! Tu es réveillé !

\- Désolé Mél', mais il y a pas de sonnette... »

L'infirmière sourit gentiment avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« - Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Heu.. bien je crois. Je n'ai pas autant mal que la dernière fois. Par contre je me sens vraiment vaseux...

\- C'est l'effet de la morphine. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera attention à ce que tu...

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? »

Stiles réfléchit. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était le dos de Derek qui lui faisait face. Il l'avait agrippé puis plus rien. Avait-il couru derrière le Loup ? Son père était venu également. Mais avant ou après le tee-shirt ? Etait-il en réunion de famille ? Il se rappelait que Cora pleurait. Mais pourquoi ? Tout étais confus dans sa tête. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Pourquoi son père n'était pas là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui ? Une main fraîche se posa sur la sienne et stoppa ses pensées.

« - Je vais appeler ton père. Ça fait longtemps qu'il attend que tu te réveilles.

\- Longtemps ? Combien de temps ? »

Mélissa lui répondit par un sourire contrit avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que le shérif arriva, essoufflé. Il avait tout arrêté et couru pour rejoindre son fils enfin réveillé. Il était maintenant adossé au chambranle de la porte, les yeux emplis de larmes :

« - Stiles ! »

Il se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci laissa le temps nécessaire à son père avant de l'interroger :

« - Papa. Ca fait combien de temps que je dors ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mélissa n'a pas voulu m'expliquer. Mais.. que.. qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?! »

Stiles regardait son père avec de grands yeux ronds. Le shérif avait pris au moins dix ans d'âge et une balafre parcourait sa tempe droite jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Des cheveux grisonnants et de nouvelles rides finissaient le tout.

« - Oh ce n'est rien, un simple Loup récalcitrant.

\- Un.. Un Loup récalcitrant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Fils. Il faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu dormais. Tu vas pouvoir être fier. Grâce à toi, la Résistance a remporté le combat.

\- Le combat ? Quel combat ? Tu veux dire que les Résistants du Nevada n'ont pas été exécuté vendredi ? »

Stiles s'était redressé, plein d'espoir. Il ressentit une douleur pernicieuse dans son torse, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur d'il y a... D'il y a combien de temps ? Deux jours ? Deux heures ? Il se tourna vers son père, tout à coup moins enthousiaste. On pouvait ressentir la peur dans ses yeux :

« - Papa, ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

\- Stiles. Tu as été dans le coma durant un mois. »

* * *

 _Je sais, j'adore jouer avec le suspense des lecteurs :p_


	23. Le Tribunal

_Surprise ! C'est l'avant dernier-chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à tous de me suivre :)_

* * *

« - Papa, ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

\- Stiles. Tu as été dans le coma durant un mois. »

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Un mois... Il s'était passé tant de temps ? Stiles avait envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi il était là, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé depuis tout ce temps mais une étrange intuition lui nouait la gorge et les entrailles. Le shérif voyait le trouble qui gagnait son fils et lui laissa le temps dont il avait besoin avant que celui-ci ne se décide à lui poser LA question.

« - Papa... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le shérif soupira devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

« - Par quoi commencer ?

\- Heu.. le début ? Pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Tu as été attaqué par un Loup Stiles. Tu ne te souviens plus ?

\- Attaqué mais ? »

Des réminiscences de souvenir lui parvinrent alors, comme en flash.

 _Talia s'avançait vers lui, folle de rage. Une sueur froide et une terreur panique s'emparèrent de lui. Il n'avait aucun réel moyen de défense contre un Loup-né, d'autant plus un Alpha aussi puissant que Talia. Il se voyait déjà avec une jambe en moins, aveugle ou borgne ou six pieds sous terre. Il regardait ce prédateur arriver vers lui et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, son cœur s'accéléra. Il était incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste. Il sentait l'adrénaline galoper dans ses veines mais sentait la peur figer ses muscles. Lorsque Talia ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le seul réflexe qu'il eut, fut celui d'agripper le tee-shirt de Derek. Ça n'allait pas lui sauver la vie c'est clair. Mais au moins il mourrait accroché à l'homme qu'il aimait. Une douleur vive éclata dans son thorax puis plus rien. Il se rappela vaguement du sang, une sirène d'ambulance et enfin, la voix de son père._

A ce souvenir, Stiles sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait sans doute poussé Talia à bout en la menaçant. Sûr que son père lui en voudrait toute sa vie s'il était au courant de ça un jour. Il préféra la jouer innocente :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Le jour de la diffusion de la vidéo de Lianna de la Résistance, tu te rappelles ? Tu étais chez Talia et tu as été attaqué après la diffusion de l'interview. Peut-être a-t-on reconnu ta voix ou un battement de cœur t'a trahi qui sait ? C'est passé à ça de ton cœur... »

L'émotion submergea le shérif. Stiles baissa la tête vers son thorax et souleva sa blouse d'hôpital : trois profondes entailles parcouraient son torse. Les plaies étaient encore en cours de cicatrisation. Elles n'étaient pas très belles : boursouflées, elles avaient une couleur rosée et marquaient sa chair en surépaisseur. Il passa ses doigts dessus mais les retira aussitôt. La sensation était assez désagréable. La peau était irrégulière et sensible. Il remit sa blouse sur son torse de façon à se couvrir. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce que cela impliquait. Clairement pas. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son père, il affichait un regard déterminé :

« - Explique-moi.

\- Le lendemain de ton attaque, les Résistants de l'Ohio ont été jugés. Ils ont été condamnés à mort et exécutés dans la foulée.

\- Quoi ?! Mais alors la vidéo que je... elle n'a servi à rien et je... je n'ai pas réussi à...

\- Du calme fiston, du calme... Personne n'y pouvait rien tu sais. Tu as fait le maximum pour les sauver. Je suis fier de toi Stiles. Ne te rejette pas la faute. C'est à cause de la société, de la dictature des Loups...

\- Mais je...

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Réfléchis fils.

\- Oui. Tu as sans doute raison. »

Le shérif laissa quelques minutes à son fils pour se reprendre. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour se préparer à lui dévoiler la suite. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir lui dire les choses en lui faisant le moins de mal possible.

« - Je sais que c'est horrible à dire mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Le fait est que leur exécution a aussi eu un côté positif. Oui oui je comprends ce que tu te dis mais attends que je t'explique. Leur mort en a fait d'eux des martyres. Cela a mis le feu aux poudres et a considérablement augmenté les attaques de toutes les Résistances. Certains députés du Texas, soutenus par Laura, ont voté plusieurs lois pour améliorer la vie des serviteurs. Toutefois, ça n'a pas empêché la population de se révolter. Les Alphas ont continué à écraser toute révolte malgré les actions de plus en plus présentes des Résistances. Des émeutes ont éclatées partout. Beaucoup de civils ont été blessés, il y a eu des morts également...

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment on a pu en arriver là ?!

\- Malheureusement, les humains n'ont jamais renversé une société sans dommage. Nous avons essayé de faire de notre mieux mais... la police a été rapidement débordée. Des procès civils ont eu lieu. Certains Loups ont été rapidement mis hors de tout soupçon. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais c'est certain. Certains se sont même rangés à la décision des humains comme ton ami Scott. D'autres ont refusé. Beaucoup ont été emprisonnés. Mais certains n'ont pas voulu se rendre. Certains, comme Talia Hale, ont fait beaucoup de mal aux humains. Mais elle est puissante et la Résistance n'a pas osé s'en prendre à elle. Tout le monde craignait une nouvelle Apocalypse.

\- Talia ? Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui... Oh mon dieu Derek ! Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?!

\- Il s'est rendu la semaine dernière. Son jugement sera rendu demain. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir tout ça. Il a bien trompé son monde. J'aurais préféré que... »

A ces pensées, le shérif eut les larmes aux yeux et serra fortement le bras de son fils.

« - Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

\- De.. Hein ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Le chef de la Résistance a révélé au monde quel monstre était réellement Derek.

\- Quel monstre ? Mais pas du tout ! Il travaillait pour le droit des humains depuis longtemps...

\- Je comprends. Tu n'es pas encore au courant. Le médecin m'a parlé d'un syndrome de.. heu.. d'une ville. Comme Belle dans la belle et la bête.

\- Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Il a été arrêté pour le meurtre de Louis, le fils de Lianna. Tu te rappelles la résistance que tu as interviewé.

\- Hein mais que... quoi ?!

\- Un Loup noir a été aperçu la gueule en sang en sortant du domicile de William. Une fois les autorités sur place, on a découvert le corps de Louis. Il avait été attaqué par un Loup. Le chef de la Résistance a dénoncé Derek Hale. Elle était présente sur les lieux à ce moment là. Elle a même pris une photo.

\- Elle ? Mais le chef de la Résistance c'est Isaac...

\- Le rapport de police mentionne une femme du nom de Twiggye. Drôle de prénom d'aille...

\- Ha la salope ! »

Stiles avait presque crié. Il tapait rageusement ses poings sur le matelas. Comment cette connasse extrémiste décérébré aurait-elle pu avoir atteint le poste de chef de la résistance ? Et comment avait-elle pu dénoncer Derek ?! Rien ne prouvait que ce soit lui. Un Loup noir, tout Beacon Hills en avait vu un le jour de la Purge lorsque Talia s'était transformée.

« - Et Talia ?! Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a interrogé ? J'espère que cette garce est en prison ! Quand a lieu le procès de Derek ? Tu m'as dit demain. Je veux en être. Il va falloir que je signe des papiers pour sortir mais il est primordial que je...

\- Hors de question fils. Tu restes à l'hôpital tant que le médecin n'a pas décidé que tu serais apte à sortir !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas je dois...

\- Stop ! J'ai dit non un point c'est tout.

\- Mais papa je...

\- Ça suffit ! J'ai déjà perdu ta mère, je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre mon fils ! »

Le shérif avait crié devant l'insistance de son fils. Il était rouge de colère et s'était levé de son siège, furieux. Il avait vraiment peur pour la sécurité de son fils. Dehors, c'était la guerre civile. Il y avait encore quelques affrontements dans les rues entre les pro et les anti-Rébellion. Stiles était devenu un martyr, au même titre que les Résistants de l'Ohio. Son père ne savait définitivement pas quel accueil la société lui réserverait. Il préférait le savoir à l'hôpital, en sécurité, plutôt que dans l'inconnu à l'extérieur. La perte de sa première femme, décédée de maladie il y a plusieurs années, lui pesait déjà assez pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir en plus la perte de son fils. Il reprit plus doucement :

« - Je ne veux pas te perdre Stiles. Prends soin de toi. Je dois repartir travailler. Je reviendrais le plus vite possible. Je t'aime fils.

\- Je t'aime aussi papa. »

Devant la colère de son père, Stiles avait préféré choisir le repli. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter. Il attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes que son père soit parti avant de sonner l'infirmière. Mélissa arriva après quelques instants, tout sourire.

« - Comment tu te sens Stiles ?

\- Mél', j'ai besoin d'un téléphone. Je dois parler à Scott !

\- Bien sûr. »

La mère de son meilleur ami, et la petite amie de son père par la même occasion, sourit avant de faire demi-tour. Il fallait qu'il soit au jugement de Derek demain et pour ça, il allait avoir besoin d'un ami. Mélissa revint avec l'objet tant convoité. Avant de lui donner, elle le força à se lever, à tester ses réflexes avec un mini-marteau et à manger un goûter frugal. Cela fatigua considérablement le jeune homme. Malgré la kiné qui venait tous les jours pour lui faire faire des exercices, ses muscles s'étaient atrophiés. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingt ans. Il se recoucha rapidement. Il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces demain. Il passa l'heure suivante sur internet à compiler les informations et les nouvelles qu'il avait manqué durant ce mois écoulé. Ensuite, il passa son coup de fil :

« - Scott, c'est Stiles. J'ai besoin de toi frère. »

Scott pianotait sur son téléphone de manière frénétique. Il était anxieux, ça se voyait. Il avait été bouleversé par l'appel de Stiles. Il ne s'attendait plus à le voir se réveiller. Le jeune homme lui avait beaucoup parlé avant de nécessiter son aide pour sortir de l'hôpital. Ils avaient également demandé le concours de Lydia. A trois, ils étaient plus forts, comme au bon vieux temps. Ils avaient prévu d'envoyer la jeune femme au tribunal afin qu'elle leur retranscrive en direct les événements. Scott quant à lui, devait extraire Stiles de l'hôpital en faisant attention à sa mère, d'autant plus vigilante car prévenue par le shérif. Il était déjà quatorze heures trente et le procès avait commencé à quatorze heures. Ils louperaient sans doute le début mais Lydia était là pour tout leur raconter. Scott attendait l'arrivée d'un ami à lui pour agir. Celui-ci devait accaparer l'attention de Mélissa pendant que Scott partait avec Stiles à fond de train dans les couloirs. Jordan arriva bientôt. Il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et la mine affreusement pâle.

« - Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Ça va pas ?

\- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit pour un rendu plus réaliste. Je vais passer pour un fou mais si t'as besoin, aucun souci. Ta mère, elle va rien y comprendre. »

Scott sourit. Il savait qu'il avait bien choisi son ami pour demander de l'aide. Ils partirent tous les deux dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Scott resta à l'entrée du service tandis que Jordan y pénétra. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant d'entendre des cris et il vit toute l'équipe médicale se diriger à l'opposé de la chambre de Stiles. Le Loup-mordu se transforma pour courir plus rapidement. Stiles était déjà dans un fauteuil roulant. Son meilleur ami prit rapidement les poignées et fila à vitesse grand V dans l'ascenseur. Le plan s'était passé comme prévu. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la voiture de Scott et mirent les gaz direction le tribunal.

Stiles consulta rapidement ses messages pour connaître l'avancée du jugement. Plusieurs personnes étaient passées à la barre pour incriminer Derek. Notamment Twiggye. Cette salope avait donné une description hyper détaillée du Loup noir qu'elle certifiait avoir aperçu dans l'Ohio. Stiles avait appris de Scott que cette garce avait pu devenir chef de la Résistance en persuadant Isaac qu'un visage humain servirait plus facilement leur cause... Derek quant à lui n'avait pas encore été interrogé. Les derniers messages de Lydia étaient pressants. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que les jurés ne délibèrent. Et évidemment, aucun Loup n'était représenté. Scott fit un dérapé contrôlé devant le tribunal et ils purent s'extraire rapidement de la voiture.

Une fois devant les portes de la salle d'audience, Stiles vérifia une dernière fois ses messages. Une minute plus tôt, il avait reçu de la part de son amie :

« - Maintenant ! »

Pour la frime, et aussi pour faire comme dans les films, c'est Scott qui ouvrit brutalement les portes afin de les faire claquer contre les murs. Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle. Stiles put voir son père assis auprès de ses collègues qui fronça les sourcils avant de sourire. Il n'était plus étonné des frasques de son fils.

Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas mesuré dans l'allée. D'une part pour rendre son arrivée théâtrale et d'autre part, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse encore présente. Il était là pour son compagnon alors il serra les dents. Il avait les yeux rivés dans le regard de Derek. Il ne voyait que lui. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Il s'arrêta devant le juge et le toisa d'un air furieux :

« - Il me semble que pour juger un Loup, la meilleure personne qui le connaisse, c'est son serviteur Attitré vous ne croyez pas ? »

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :3_


	24. L'Aveu

_Bien le bonjour, comme dit plus tôt, j'ai retravaillé la fin pour la faire en deux chapitres plus travaillés. C'est donc ce chapitre ci qui est l'avant dernier._  
 _A bientôt !_

* * *

« - Il me semble que pour juger un Loup, la meilleure personne qui le connaisse, c'est son serviteur Attitré vous ne croyez pas ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence complet avant qu'un brouhaha n'emplisse la salle. Stiles avait les yeux rivés sur le juge tandis qu'il sentait le poids des regards dans son dos. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se plonger dans les yeux de son amant, son compagnon et s'y perdre à jamais. Mais ça viendrait après. Dans un premier temps, il allait devoir éclaircir cette histoire et faire comprendre à tout le monde les véritables intentions de Derek. Le juge continuait de le toiser d'un regard indéchiffrable. Au bout d'un long moment, il désigna la barre des témoins :

« - Stiles Stilinski, nous vous écoutons. »

Le jeune homme s'avança et s'installa sur le siège des témoins. Il ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer. Il avait surtout peur de dire des choses que certaines personnes pourraient retourner contre Derek. Il devait choisir ses mots avec soin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer :

« - Bien. Je vais commencer par le début. Comme vous le savez tous, le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix, j'ai été choisi comme Serviteur du clan Hale. J'ai été présenté à la famille et Derek m'a choisi comme Serviteur attitré. Les premiers jours, j'ai eu une liste de choses à faire et je... »

Le jeune homme fut interrompu par l'avocat de la partie civile. Aussitôt, il fut sur ses gardes :

« - Est-il vrai que vous avez été admis à la clinique Hale quelques jours après votre entrée dans le manoir Hale ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Est-il vrai que vous avez du rester une nuit et un jour dans la clinique ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous êtes allés dans la clinique suite à un malaise à cause des exigences de votre Maître, n'est-il pas ?

\- Non ce n'est pas tout à fait...

\- Pourtant nous avons ici le témoignage d'une auxiliaire de la clinique qui nous affirme que vous aviez été emmené à cause du surmenage liée à votre condition de Serviteur. Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'elle mentait ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous allé à la clinique ?

\- Hé bien je.. heu.. oui c'était un malaise car je n'avais pas assez mangé avant de...

\- Vous êtes donc en train de nous dire que vous n'étiez pas nourri ?

\- Non mais arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas que ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est moi qui n'ait pas compris les consignes et qui n'ait pas pris le temps d'aller manger. C'est de ma faute pas la sienne ! »

L'avocat laissa le silence s'installer avant de se retourner vers l'assistance d'un air entendu. Pour lui, tout était clair et seule la condition de Serviteur de Stiles l'empêchait de rabaisser ou de dénigrer Derek.

« - Monsieur Stilinski, est-il vrai que vous avez été attaqué par Monsieur Derek Hale ici présent ?

\- Hein que quoi ? Mais pas du tout...

\- Vous certifiez donc que vous n'avez jamais été frappé par Derek ?

\- Évidemment que non ! »

Stiles avait envie de crier et il avait prononcé ces mots avec beaucoup de vigueur. A quoi rimait ce jugement ? Derek était déjà considéré comme un coupable alors pourquoi ce simulacre de tribunal dans ce cas ? Il avait les doigts serrés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Comme l'avocat ne continuait pas, il se permit un sourire triomphant... qu'il ravala rapidement lorsqu'il vit Camille arriver. Bien évidemment, ils avaient interrogé les domestiques du manoir Hale. Sa mine se fit plus sombre lorsque l'avocat s'adressa ensuite à elle :

« - Mademoiselle Snow, vous travaillez au manoir Hale depuis plusieurs années. Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ici présent ? »

La femme opina du chef en regardant Stiles.

« - C'est Stiles, le Serviteur attitré de Derek.

\- Avez-vous déjà remarqué des gestes violents fait à l'encontre de ce dit jeune homme de la part de son Maître ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est complètement faux, je n'ai jamais été...

\- Monsieur Stilinksi un peu de calme s'il vous plaît ! »

Le juge frappait son bureau avec un marteau pour réclamer le silence et ordonna d'un geste à Camille de reprendre.

« - Les premiers jours de son arrivée, Stiles et Derek n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer et Derek utilisait la force pour contraindre Stiles à lui obéir.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, confirmez-vous cette version ?

\- C'était pour me protéger de Talia ! C'est elle qui est derrière tout ça ! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?!

\- Monsieur Stilinski ! Si vous avez des réclamations contre un Loup, merci d'en faire part au nouveau tribunal des réclamations de la Résistance. Toutefois, nous sommes ici au procès de Derek Hale. Mademoiselle Snow, poursuivez s'il vous plaît.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, Stiles est ressorti des appartements de Monsieur Hale la lèvre fendue et des hématomes sur tout le visage. Je n'ai pas pu voir s'il en avait sur le corps mais il ne marchait plus exactement de la même manière alors je suppose que...

\- Objection votre honneur ! »

L'avocat de Derek s'était enfin manifesté. Stiles avait l'impression qu'il était là pour faire semblant que le Loup possédait une défense plutôt que pour l'aider réellement. Le juge accorda l'objection de l'avocat d'un signe de tête mais cela n'empêchait pas les paroles d'avoir été prononcées.

Stiles savait qu'on allait lui demander s'il avait été frappé par Derek. C'était vrai bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas l'approuver. Il savait que ces paroles seraient déformées et non expliquées pour porter préjudice au Loup. Il voulut prendre la parole avant que l'avocat ne le fasse mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par le juge. En tant que témoin, il n'avait pas le droit au monologue, uniquement le droit de répondre aux questions.

« - Avez-vous rejoint la Résistance ? »

Stiles opina du chef. Ça allait encore mal tourner pour Derek. Il regrettait sincèrement d'être venu. Il chercha à capter son regard mais le Loup avait la mine sombre et la tête baissée.

« - Vous faisiez donc parti du groupe visant à détruire l'ordre établi.

\- Je souhaite une société où humains et Loup vivent sur un pied d'égalité.

\- Vous n'étiez donc pas satisfait de votre condition de Serviteur.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Qui serait satisfait de la privation de sa liberté ?! Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec Derek. Ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé de me faire Serviteur des Hale. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a privé de ma liberté, au contraire ! Il a cherché à m'aider et a même accepté d'intégrer la Résistance avec moi. Comme d'autres Loups d'ailleurs...

\- Vous vouliez dire que vous révéliez les secrets de la Résistance au bras droit de la meute Hale ? Que vous avez accepté d'intégrer le fils de l'Alpha de Californie à l'assemblée qui se battait contre la dictature des Loups ?

\- Il nous a aidé à élaborer des pièges, à regrouper des informations contre les Loups. Demandez à Scott ou à Isaac !

\- Nous avons déjà interrogé le chef actuel de la Résistance. Sa version contredit la votre. Derek n'était pas des plus appréciés dans le groupuscule. D'ailleurs, si madame Albarez peut venir confirmer mes dires... »

La jeune femme se leva et s'installa également à la barre. Elle avait conservé les yeux baissés et lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers Derek, elle frémit et émit un couinement de peur. Stiles aurait applaudi pour son formidable jeu d'actrice mais il conservait ses poings serrés pour se forcer à ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il aurait volontiers donné un bras pour avoir cinq minutes de son temps avec elle dans la même pièce, seule à seul.

« - Madame Albarez, vous êtes l'actuelle cheffe de la Résistance du groupuscule de Beacon Hills. Pouvez-vous nous rapporter le comportement de Derek ?

\- C'est Isaac qui était le chef à cette époque ! C'est lui qui doit venir témoigner ! Où est-il ?!

\- Ça fait des jours qu'il est introuvable... Monsieur le juge, est-il possible que ce soit Derek qui ait agressé Isaac pour éviter de devoir témoigner en sa défaveur ? »

Twyggie était une parfaite comédienne : ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes et sa voix tremblait comme sous le coup de la peur. L'angoisse de Stiles monta d'un cran, cette parodie de tribunal était bien orchestrée. Trop même. Et les seules personnes qui pouvaient témoigner en faveur de Derek étaient soient absentes, soient non appelées à la barre. Et où était passé Isaac bon sang ? Il allait devoir le retrouver et vite ! L'avocat de la partie civile le sortit de ses pensées :

« - Madame Albarez, pouvez-vous nous parler de Derek au sein de la Résistance s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sur. Derek est venu un soir de réunion. Nous n'avions même pas été prévenus... C'est Isaac, l'ancien chef, qui l'a emmené sans se soucier de notre sécurité ou de ce que nous désirions... Nous ne voulions pas de lui mais on nous l'a imposé. Stiles était dans une colère noire et nous a presque agressé pour qu'on accepte sa présence parmis nous !

\- C'est faux ! Je n'ai pas...

\- Tu nous as insulté de tous les noms et traité de simple d'esprit ! Tu as juré de dire la vérité ! Alors ? Dis-leur ! »

Stiles se contenta de baisser la tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait été particulièrement en colère ce jour là et s'était déchaîné sur cette maudite femme. Plus d'une fois d'ailleurs. Le silence s'éternisant, Twyggie reprit :

« - Lors des réunions, Derek ne parlait pas beaucoup mais observait toujours tout le monde à la dérobée. Je suis sure que c'était pour nous espionner. Il voulait savoir à quel point on avançait mais sans jamais rien nous révéler.

\- C'est faux ! Bordel Twyggie, je te promets que si Derek est condamné par ta faute, tu me le paieras très cher !

\- Monsieur Stilinski ! Un peu de calme ! Et je vous prierais de ne pas menacer un témoin clé dans cette affaire ou je vous imposerais une mesure d'éloignement ! »

Stiles se calma alors. Mais il se vengerait. Et si ce n'était pas maintenant, dans ce tribunal, ce serait demain, dans la rue. Il savait être patient lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle cracherait ce qu'elle savait, Stiles s'en faisait la promesse.

Monsieur Stilinski, a-t-il ramené une information importante qui ait permis de réaliser une véritable action contre les Loups ?

\- Nous étions en train de travailler dessus au boulot. Et c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu créer la vidéo des Serviteurs du Texas.

\- Et ne serait-ce pas plutôt une marque de bonne volonté pour vous allier à sa cause et vous faire croire qu'il était de votre côté ?

\- Objection votre honneur !

\- Retenue.

\- Pardonnez moi votre honneur. J'ai quelques questions encore pour Monsieur Stilinski. Avez-vous eu des relations avec Derek Hale ?

\- Tout à fait. Mais je vois pas en quoi ma vie sexuelle vous regarde.

\- Monsieur Hale a donc utilisé ses prérogatives de Maître afin d'abuser de vous.

\- Pas du tout ! J'étais parfaitement consentant. C'est moi qui l'ait voulu, il n'a jamais cherché à abuser de moi.

\- Monsieur le juge, j'aimerais vous faire part d'une nouvelle preuve : le rapport médical de Monsieur Stilinski.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment avez-vous pu y voir accès ?! Je refuse cette preuve ! C'est de l'ordre du privé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Le juge frappa fortement son bureau avec son marteau pour réclamer le silence qu'il n'acquit qu'au bout de longues minutes. Il lut la feuille du dossier médical de Stiles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer pendant sa lecture et Derek put entendre plusieurs mots comme « syndrome de Stockholm », « hyperactivité », « instabilité » ou encore « sortie contre avis médical ». Le juge releva la tête lentement avant de s'adresser à l'avocat de la partie civile :

« - Maître, continuez je vous prie. »

Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Derek l'interrompit :

« - Je plaide coupable. »

Un lourd silence accueillit sa déclaration. Même le juge dut demander à Derek de répéter. Mêmes mots, même silence. Stiles regardait son amant, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Comment avait-il pu ? Pourquoi ? Le silence fut brisé par tous les murmures et cris provenant de la salle. Apparemment, chaque personne présente avait son mot à dire. Mais Stiles n'entendait rien. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Derek. Il cherchait à comprendre les réponses dans son regard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver si Derek était condamné ? Il irait sans doute en prison, si ce n'est pire. Cette assemblée d'abrutis pourrait même voter pour la peine de mort, pour l'exemple. Stiles allait se retrouver seul de nouveau. Il allait perdre son compagnon. Il allait perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit du marteau frappant le bois.

« - Silence ! Silence ou vous aurez une amende pour outrage à la cour ! Silence ! »

Une fois le silence établi, le juge demanda à Derek de s'installer à la barre, à la place de Stiles. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir. Il restait assis là et voyait son amant arriver vers lui, non pour le prendre dans ses bras ou pour lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille mais pour se déclarer coupable de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il était comme vide. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le monde entier se liguait contre lui.


	25. L'Apocalypse

_Et après de longues et difficiles semaines d'écriture, voici enfin le dernier chapitre o/ Encore une victoire du canard !_  
 _Plus sérieusement, merci à tout le monde de m'avoir suivi et encouragé durant toute cette histoire. C'est grâce à vous.  
Neliia, ce chapitre est pour toi :3_

* * *

Stiles jeta rageusement son téléphone au sol. Le père d'Isaac ne savait pas où était son fils et à priori, vu le ton de sa voix et ses réponses, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Comment il allait faire pour le retrouver ? Il était une des rares personnes à pouvoir plaider en faveur de Derek... Le jeune homme avait l'impression de ne pas avancer dans ses recherches. Il n'avait que peu de temps et très peu de moyens. Stiles ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il désirait le plus en cet instant, c'était aller se coucher et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Mais dans ce cas, il condamnerait Derek à une mort certaine. Quand il repensa à la décision du juge, cela lui redonna la rage nécessaire pour continuer ses recherches. Ce simulacre de tribunal avait décidé d'exécuter Derek. Pour l'exemple qu'ils disaient. Quelle connerie ! Lorsque Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée.

« - Papa ! Tu as du nouveau ? »

L'expression désolée de son père répondit pour lui. Même la police n'arrivait pas à retrouver Isaac. Personne ne savait rien. Personne ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit. Stiles avait pratiquement frappé à la totalité des maisons de Beacon Hills mais à part des insultes et des regards de pitié, il n'avait rien récolté. Le shérif laissa tomber sa veste sur une chaise avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Au début, il n'avait pas cru Stiles et son histoire de coup monté. Mais pourquoi son fils lui mentirait ou inventerait cette histoire rocambolesque ? Stiles lui avait tout raconté : sa vie en tant que Serviteur, son amour pour Derek et son rôle dans la Résistance. Il avait été particulièrement touché par la cruauté de Talia et avait récolté le maximum d'informations sur elle par le biais de son logiciel de travail. Le shérif hocha la tête en guise de remerciement quand Stiles lui apporta une bière. Il soupira. Si Stiles n'arrivait pas à sauver Derek, il était sur de le perdre. A tout jamais.

« - Fiston, je crois que nous avons besoin de nous poser pour réfléchir.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Tu te rends compte qu'il y a encore...

\- Je sais Stiles. Et je fais tout mon possible pour vous aider toi et Derek. Mais je suis dépassé et toi aussi. Il y a quelque chose que nous n'arrivons pas à voir. Appelle Scott et Lydia, je commande les pizzas et on fait une réunion pour y voir plus clair. »

Scott arriva accompagné de sa mère dans le quart d'heure qui suivit. Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour retrouver son petit ami mais même ses sens de Loup mordu n'avaient pas suffit. Mélissa et Noah s'embrassèrent pour se saluer. Stiles essaya de ne pas les fixer avec insistance. Il connaissait leur relation depuis un petit moment déjà mais n'arrivait pas encore à s'y faire. Il prit Scott dans ses bras et sentit toute la tension qui l'habitait. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, en attendant la venue de Lydia. Elle arriva quarante minutes plus tard, Jordan Parrish à sa suite. Ce dernier semblait intimidé, presque gêné de se trouver là.

« - J'ai amené Jordan avec moi, deux policiers valent mieux qu'un comme on dit.

\- Alors ça y est, c'est officiel ?

\- Oui on sort ensemble si c'est la question que tu te poses. »

Stiles sourit pauvrement. Il n'était pas d'humeur aux félicitations mais prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour l'occasion. L'humeur était sombre et les pauvres tentatives d'humour de tout à chacun peinaient à crever la tristesse ambiante. Les conversations débutèrent, centrées sur Isaac ou Derek. Chacun partait dans une direction différente et Stiles n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui était important. Lydia prit donc les choses en main. Elle avait l'âme et la passion des leaders. Elle commença d'abord par interroger chaque personne présente pour savoir quand ils avaient vu Isaac la dernière fois et où. Une fois fait, elle passa à l'emploi du temps du Loup. Il travaillait dans une entreprise lambda et passait la majorité de son temps libre soit chez Scott, soit au sein de la Résistance.

« - Scott, tu iras dans les locaux de la Résistance pour y chercher un quelconque indice. Jordan, tu l'accompagnes pour interroger les membres du groupuscule. Mélissa, tu continues de surveiller les entrées de l'hôpital pour savoir si un Loup mordu correspondant à Isaac rentre à l'hôpital. Stiles et Noah, vous allez chez le père d'Isaac pour voir s'il a des informations, ensuite vous irez dans son appartement. Puisque les moyens légaux n'ont pas fonctionné, on va y aller à notre manière. Je reste ici pour compiler les dossiers de la société de Talia. Si quelqu'un a une information, même minime, qu'il considère importante, il passe par moi. On se retrouve dans deux heures. Compris ? »

Chacun opina et s'attela à sa tâche. Noah avait raison, c'était indispensable de réunir les troupes pour redonner de la vigueur et de l'énergie à ses recherches.

Scott était arrivé deux heures trente plus tard, excité et plein d'espoir.

« - Stiles ! Bon sang pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? J'ai regardé les derniers dossiers de la Résistance, j'ai regardé l'interview de Lianna et le montage vidéo. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Évidemment, c'était moi le journalis...

\- Mais non pas la vidéo ! Le jour du montage ! Tu te rappelles avec Derek et Twyggie ? »

Le regard de Stiles s'illumina au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs revenaient.

« - Oh mon dieu. Tu penses que c'est.. Qu'elle a... Non... T'es sérieux ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un signe de tête entendus avant de se précipiter vers la jeep de Stiles. Quant aux autres, ils étaient restés dans le salon, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lydia hocha les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.

Stiles dérapa dans un virage avant de se garer précipitamment devant une maison de la banlieue de Beacon Hills. Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent en dehors de la voiture et tambourinèrent violemment à la porte, faisant se lever les rideaux des maisons voisines. Une jeune femme ouvrit, apparemment agacée de ce remue-ménage. Lorsqu'elle reconnut les individus à sa porte, elle chercha à la refermer mais Scott fut plus rapide. Il avait revêtu ses traits lupins et sourit rageusement, découvrant ses canines :

« - Salut Twyggie. Heureuse de nous revoir j'espère ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez moi ?!

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu as intérêt à le libérer tout de suite ou sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous croyez me faire peur ? Vous n'êtes que des gamins stupides et arrogants. Sortez de chez moi ! »

Nullement intimidés, les deux jeunes hommes bousculèrent Twyggie afin de pénétrer chez elle. Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée, une demi-douzaine d'hommes apparut autour des deux jeunes hommes. Stiles n'avait plus besoin de confirmation pour savoir qu'il était au bon endroit.

« - Scott, tu crois qu'il est encore temps d'appeler à l'aide ? »

Le Loup comprit le sous-entendu et poussa un hurlement puissant. Ainsi, ils étaient surs de prévenir le reste des troupes. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils arrivent à temps.

« - Stiles ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce... mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

\- Simple luxation de l'épaule.

\- Stiles si tu t'avises encore une fois de nous laisser...

\- Papa. Je t'ai pas appelé pour que tu me sortes de l'hôpital. Enfin si. Mais pas que. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire pour Derek. Scott m'a donné une idée avec l'interview de Lianna. Il faut que je le retrouve. Aide moi s'il te plaît. »

Noah haussa les épaules. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Le shérif accepta à une condition : que Stiles dorme cette nuit. Il irait chercher les informations sur les bases de données au travail mais son fils ne lui servirait à rien s'il était aussi excité que fatigué. Le jeune homme grogna pour la forme mais son père avait raison. Il ne servait à rien. Il s'allongea sur son lit et échafauda la suite de son plan avant de s'endormir profondément. Quant à lui, son père rejoignit son lieu de travail pour accéder à la demande de son fils.

Stiles envoya les dossiers valser de son bras valide :

« - Bordel mais où est-ce qu'elle peut être ?!

\- Calme toi Stiles tu ne sers à rien en mettant le désordre dans mes papiers !

\- Mais Lyd's, si on ne fait rien...

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter de te comporter comme un enfant puéril et stupide ?! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour regarder la dispute en préparation. Ces temps ci, Lydia et Stiles se querellaient souvent. Stiles parce qu'il trouvait que rien n'avançait assez vite et Lydia car elle trouvait l'énervement de Stiles puéril et contre-productif.

« - Stiles Stilinski, ça commence à bien faire ! Nous sommes tous là pour toi, pour t'aider et même si nous connaissons très peu Derek, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dis moi ! Je t'écoute ! Tu geins, tu pleures et tu trépignes ! Voilà ce que tu fais. Tu penses que ça va aider Derek à se sortir de là ? Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu sors ! Tu me gênes et tu m'empêches de me concentrer. Mais si tu décides à te comporter en adulte responsable, tu la fermes et tu nous aides. Compris ? »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire le jeune homme. Il était resté bouche bée devant la remontrance de Lydia. Il avait l'habitude de son tempérament de feu mais il n'en avait jamais été la cible. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de peur que certains éprouvaient vis à vis de son amie. Elle pouvait être terrifiante. Quant à elle, Lydia était retournée fouiller les dossiers, comme si de rien n'était.

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut Noah qui apporta une bonne nouvelle : il avait trouvé une piste pour savoir où se cachait Lianna. Stiles partit sur le champ. Parrish avait tenu à l'accompagner. D'une, parce que Stiles ne pouvait pas conduire et de deux, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier soit encore blessé en partant à l'aventure. Scott l'aurait bien accompagné mais il restait auprès d'Isaac. Ce dernier avait été battu mais sa constitution de Loup l'avait vite remis sur pied. Malgré tout, Scott avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il passe la nuit dans sa clinique, en observation.

Stiles était donc parti à la recherche de Lianna. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours et plusieurs Etats pour la retrouver. Elle avait su se faire discrète après le chaos qu'avait déclenché son interview. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la maisonnée dans laquelle elle vivait, elle fut surprise de découvrir Stiles à sa porte. Il fallut plusieurs heures au jeune homme pour expliquer les quelques mois passés et sa venue à Lianna. Il repartit aussitôt qu'il eut ce qu'il désirait. Stiles sourit. Il avait enfin de sérieuses pistes pour sauver Derek.

La chance souriait à Stiles. Lorsqu'il était revenu de son périple, Lydia lui avait sauté dessus pour lui dire qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose. Stiles avait un plan. Et si avec ça, il n'arrivait pas à sauver Derek légalement, il passerait par d'autres moyens moins légaux. Ils allaient avoir besoin de toute leur énergie avant le jugement pour établir son plan d'action mais s'il n'y avait que ça, pas de soucis, il allait en trouver. Le décompte débutait. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine.

« - La noire ou la bleue ?

\- Peu importe Stiles, les deux te vont à ravir.

\- Mais papa ! Je veux avoir l'air mature et responsable ! Je ne veux pas qu'on recommence ce simulacre de tribunal.

\- Alors la noire.

\- La noire ? Mais pourquoi ? La bleue fait ressortir les yeux de Derek non ? Et puis elle est plus cintrée, elle me va mieux Non ?

\- Alors la bleue.

\- Tu es sur ? Parce que la noire est jolie aussi non ? Elle est plus confortable et je...

\- Stiles ! La couleur n'a aucune importance et si tu continues à tergiverser comme ça, tu vas finir par être en retard. »

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à sa montre avant de couiner. Il attrapa une chemise au vol et l'enfila pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il relut une ultime fois son dossier avant de se précipiter dans la voiture où son père attendait déjà sagement au volant. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Noah pénétra le premier et s'installa dans le public, venu en masse. La populace voulait son massacre. On était revenu à l'ère de la révolution française ou quoi ? Stiles avait décidé de se donner en spectacle. Il savait que le public aimait ça et il avait besoin de son soutien. Il attendit sagement le message de son père avant de faire son entrée en scène.

« - A toi fiston. Courage. »

Stiles ouvrit les imposantes portes du tribunal dans un grand fracas. Cela eut le mérite d'amplifier le brouhaha ambiant. Il remarqua que de nombreux journalistes étaient présents. Il esquissa un sourire amer en imaginant les gros titres du lendemain. « La venue de Stiles à l'exécution de son Maître, Derek Hale. Sa réaction en page 6. ». Écœurant. Mais vendeur. Lorsqu'il vit Derek, pieds et poings liés et la mine sombre, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour et alimenta sa rage qui n'avait pas faibli depuis le jugement. Lorsque le Loup le vit, il fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Apparemment, Derek n'aimait pas qu'il soit présent ici. Et il n'aimait pas non plus ses nouvelles blessures : un œil au beurre noir et un bras en écharpe. Qu'importe. Il aurait pu subir mille fois pire si ça lui permettait de libérer son compagnon. Le juge s'avança et réclama le silence avant de faire un laïus que le jeune homme n'écouta pas. Néanmoins, il réagit aussitôt lorsque ce dernier eut fini :

« - Vous allez exécuter un innocent ! »

L'assemblée se tut et des centaines de regard se dirigèrent vers lui. Stiles s'avança et se plaça dans le champ des caméras :

« - En voici la preuve. Je vous présente Isaac, chef de la Résistance du groupuscule de Beacon Hills. Il va vous témoigner comment Twyggie a été viré de la Résistance pour propos haineux envers Derek, et comment elle a honteusement pris la place d'Isaac pour corroborer sa version des faits. Je vous présente également Lianna, la mère de Louis qui va vous expliquer la généalogie de William, son ancien Maitre. Non ! Je vous interdis de me couper ! Et j'espère que cette mascarade passe en direct à la télévision car je n'ai clairement pas fini ! Je demande aussi à ce que Laura et Cora Hale, oui vous m'avez bien entendu, viennent témoigner en faveur de leur frère. Ce dont vous les avait empêché lors de ce simulacre de jugement ! Et ensuite, je veux que vous écoutiez Lydia Martin, conseillère des Hale. Seulement, et après seulement ça, je vous autoriserais à prendre la parole ! »

Le juge n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter les requêtes de Stiles. Les murmures et exclamations provenant de la foule réclamaient également la vérité. Après avoir écouté Laura et Cora, qui plaidaient en faveur de leur frère et en légère défaveur de leur mère, Isaac expliqua comment Twyggie avait réussi à prendre sa place au sein de la Résistance : voilà près de trois semaines qu'elle l'avait enfermé et lui avait soutiré toutes les informations importantes du groupuscule. C'est Stiles qui l'avait libéré et c'est à ce moment que ce dernier avait récolté certaines de ses blessures en se battant avec les kidnappeurs.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Lianna de parler. Elle expliqua que William était un cousin lointain des Hale mais que cette branche familiale n'avait pas conservé le nom. Par conséquent, il était tout à fait possible que le Loup ayant assassiné son fils soit son ancien Maître. Elle réexpliqua sa vie auprès de William et se mit à pleurer à la mention de Louis, ce qui fit réagir le juré. Le visage crispé, le juge prit la parole :

« - Quand bien même Derek Hale n'est pas le meurtrier de Louis, nous avons d'autres charges contre lui qui le condamneraient à plusieurs dizaines d'années d'enfermement !

\- Et pouvez-vous me dire combien d'argent on vous a donné pour accepter ces preuves dans ce procès ?! »

C'est Lydia qui s'était avancée, le regard impétueux et le menton fier. Elle ne laissa pas le temps au juge de continuer et distribua des dossiers à tous les journalistes et aux juges. C'était tous les papiers de la société de Talia qui permettaient d'innocenter Derek en incriminant sa mère. La foule commençait à gronder en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été bernée du début à la fin. Le père de Stiles en profita pour intervenir et répondre aux questions empressées des journalistes. Oui il allait examiner ses preuves, oui il y avait eu une erreur, non Derek ne serait pas relaxé tout de suite sans un vrai procès équitable, oui il répondrait à leurs questions mais...

Stiles n'écoutait plus et se précipita dans les bras de Derek. Il avait gagné cette bataille. La guerre était loin d'être finie mais il y arriverait. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du Loup, certaines clameurs violentes leur firent écho. La populace ne voyait pas d'un bon œil sa relation avec son ancien Maitre. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il allait vivre sa vie comme il l'avait toujours voulu et Derek serait à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il avait envie de lui que le shérif et son équipe emmenèrent Derek loin de lui, loin de la tumulte et du chaos qui régnaient ici.

Stiles était impatient. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ça : la libération de son compagnon, son amant, sa moitié. Derek. Après un procès équitable, long et fastidieux, il avait été prouvé que Talia était responsable des nombreuses charges qui étaient retenues contre Derek. Toutefois, celle-ci était toujours introuvable, au grand dam de Stiles et de son père. L'équipe d'investigation chargée de l'affaire n'avait soulevé qu'une infime partie du problème et essayait de retrouver et détruire le réseau de l'Alpha. Un travail long et fastidieux qui prendrait sans doute des années. Mais Stiles n'en avait cure. L'objet de ses désirs, de ses fantasmes quittait enfin la prison où il résidait depuis son jugement. Lorsque Derek se présenta devant lui, il courut se rejoindre et c'est comme si les mois qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient jamais existé. Néanmoins, la réaction de son amant ne fut pas celle escomptée. Il repoussa Stiles en secouant la tête.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble Stiles.

\- Que.. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Tu sais très bien que tant que ma mère ne sera pas sous les barreaux, on ne nous laissera pas tranquille toi et moi. Je parie que tu as déjà été agressé pour m'avoir aider le jour de mon jugement. Je me trompe ?

\- C'est faux !

\- … J'entends les battements de ton cœur Stiles. Je sais quand tu mens. Je veux que tu aies une vie formidable et pleine de bonheur. Et ça ne m'inclut pas.

\- Mais bien sur que si !

\- Non. Ce n'est pas négociable Stiles. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Tu comprendras avec le temps. »

Derek ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répliquer. Il se transforma en Loup et partit en courant. Loin de Stiles, loin de tout. Il hurla à la lune comme un adieu à son ancienne vie. Pour toute réponse, Stiles pleura.

* * *

 _Et oui j'ai quand même fait une bad-end. Parce que j'avais envie. Mais un épilogue viendra sans aucun doute pointer le bout de son nez. Après le Teen Wolf Pack Fest. J'écris un autre Sterek :) A bientôt._


	26. Epilogue

_Et voilà celui que vous attendiez tous, le plus grand, le plus beau, le fantastique éééépiloooooogue ! (à lire avec une voix de présentateur de cirque ou de mec des manèges sinon c'est pas drôle. Et oui, à ma décharge, il est tard)_

* * *

Stiles soupira. Non, il ne voulait pas d'un verre. Oui, il était seul. Non, il ne cherchait pas une compagnie. Combien de fois allait-il devoir le répéter ?! Il s'enfila son verre, un savant mélange de tequila et d'un autre alcool dont il avait oublié le nom tandis que Lydia éclatait de rire à côté de lui.

« - Un vrai bourreau des cœurs n'est-ce-pas ?

\- La ferme. »

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de la jeune femme. Elle sourit tendrement en regardant son meilleur ami. Depuis la pseudo-résolution de « l'affaire Hale », comme l'appelait les journaux, Stiles collectionnait les déclarations d'amour enflammées. D'autant plus lorsque l'homme en question avait bu trop de ce délicieux cocktail et que Stiles se déhanchait sur la piste de danse. Lydia n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter de se laisser aller :

« - Il était mignon celui là ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit oui ? Ça te ferait du bien de te détendre tu sais. Derek est parti depuis deux ans maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il...

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis Lyd's.

\- Rhooo allez, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas vu de queue depuis au moins tout ce temps. N'est-ce-pas ?

\- Hé ! Va tenir compagnie à celle de Parrish avant de t'occuper de moi okay ? »

Lydia repartit dans un éclat de rire tandis que Stiles descendait de son tabouret pour se diriger sur la piste de danse. Il ne compta pas les minutes pendant lesquelles il se déhanchait et évacuait toutes les émotions qui envahissaient son esprit.

C'était son rituel depuis plusieurs mois. Le matin, il se levait pour rejoindre son père au travail afin de devenir Shérif également puis, le soir, il venait se saouler dans cette boite de nuit avant de danser plusieurs heures. Parfois, comme ce soir, il était accompagné d'un ou plusieurs de ses amis. Souvent, il était seul.

Stiles soupira. Non, il ne voulait pas d'un verre. Oui, il était seul. Non, il ne cherchait pas une compagnie. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ici ? L'oubli sans aucun doute. Il se dirigea vers la piste. Un mec se colla à lui. Il était à son goût. Pourquoi ne se laisserait-il pas aller ? Puis, sans prévenir, l'image de Derek s'imposa à lui. Ses yeux bleus transperçant la nuit, sa mâchoire carrée, sa musculature impressionnante, son souffle chaud et son air furibond... Attendez ! Son souffle chaud ? Stiles pouvait le sentir contre lui.

Il s'était arrêté de danser, abasourdi. Il leva une main tremblante vers cette vision. Est-ce que... Etait-il possible que ? Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse toucher l'homme de ses rêves, son compagnon de danse le tira en arrière. Il se retourna pour le fixer méchamment et ce dernier déguerpit. Wow, il était sacrément doué pour faire peur aux gens. Il fallait absolument qu'il le rajoute sur son CV. Il se retourna vivement et se cogna contre un torse musclé. Il leva son regard pour rencontrer son jumeau céruléen.

La porte des toilettes claqua violemment quand deux hommes, attachés l'un à l'autre pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Leurs bouches fusionnaient, leurs corps se complétaient. Enfin. Ils rentrèrent dans une cabine. Ils étaient à l'étroit mais au moins, il était là. Stiles laissait ses mains parcourir le corps du Loup. Il descendit son pantalon et son boxer à la hâte alors que Derek faisait de même avec ses vêtements. Ils ne prirent pas la peine des préliminaires. Cela faisait deux ans que Stiles les pratiquait. Ils firent l'amour de manière désespérée. Comme si c'était la dernière et unique fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Stiles ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Son cerveau ne réfléchissait plus.

Une fois que leurs pulsions charnelles furent comblées, Stiles sentit une rage froide l'envahir. Et alors que les brumes de l'orgasme finissaient d'engourdir Derek, Stiles lança son poing serré dans le visage de ce dernier.

« - Comment t'as pu ? COMMENT T'AS PU ? »

La réaction de Derek surprit Stiles et anéantit sa fureur : il pleura.

Stiles lança la machine à café. Ils allaient en avoir besoin. Ils avaient pris le temps de se rhabiller et de venir dans son appartement pour s'expliquer. Derek patientait dans le salon, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Stiles n'osait pas se retourner. Il avait peur de la réalité. Peur d'affronter celui qui se tenait derrière lui. Peur qu'il disparaisse. Encore une fois.

« - Stiles, je...

\- Attends ! »

Il avait parlé d'un ton impérieux. Il n'était pas prêt. Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Deux ans qu'il attendait. Des nouvelles, un mot, un présage, des signaux de fumée... Peu importe ! Et rien. Il n'avait rien reçu.

« - Deux ans. Deux ans que j'attends ! Pas de nouvelles. Ni dans les journaux, ni dans ma boîte aux lettres. Rien. Et tu débarques, tu me sautes dans tes toilettes miteuses et ensuite je devrais avoir pitié de toi parce que tu pleures ? Qui a le plus souffert à ton avis ? QUI ?

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Je vais tout oublier et te dérouler le tapis rouge parce que Môsieur Derek Hale m'a fait le privilège de revenir près de moi ?

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux. Il fallait que je la retrouve.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu es partie retrouver une fille ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ? »

Stiles était écœuré. Si seulement il avait été un Loup lui aussi, il lui aurait flanqué la raclée de sa vie. Derek s'avança vers lui mais il lui hurla de ne pas bouger. Toutefois, il n'en fit rien. Paniqué, son esprit complètement saturé, Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait lorsque la détonation retentit dans la pièce. Il lâcha son arme de service qu'il avait à peine eu conscience de prendre, étonné. Derek s'était replié sur lui-même par la douleur et se laissa glisser contre un mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Stiles se précipita vers lui.

« - Oh mon dieu Derek, je suis désolé je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Talia.

\- De.. Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Talia a avoir là-dedans ?

\- Il fallait que je retrouve Talia. Je pouvais pas la laisser continuer ainsi après tout le malheur qu'elle t'avait fait. Je l'aurais pas supporté.

\- Attends... Quoi ? T'es en train de me dire que tu comptais revenir dans tous les cas ? »

Le sourire penaud qu'afficha Derek fit fondre Stiles et en même temps le fit enrager :

« - Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?!

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça allait me prendre. Et puis je ne voulais pas que tu sois malheureux. Je croyais que tu serais mieux sans moi.

\- Et donc tu as pensé que sortir de ma vie sans me demander mon avis serait une bonne idée ! »

Stiles frappa Derek qui étouffa un grognement de douleur. Mais une fois qu'il commença, il ne put s'arrêter. Et au fur et à mesure que ces poings frappaient, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« - Putain si tu savais... comment je te... déteste. Putain ! Je.. J'étais en train.. Je me noyais sans toi tu sais ?

\- Je sais. »

Derek ouvrit les bras, accueillant la douleur et la peine de Stiles. Celui ci laissa échapper de lourds sanglots qui secouèrent son corps de soubresauts. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment que ses larmes se tarirent. Stiles approcha ses lèvres de celles de Derek avant de s'en emparer sauvagement, avidement. Il se redressa tout à fait en appuyant par mégarde sur la blessure du Loup qui gronda.

« - Oh ça va. T'es un Loup non ? Tu vas t'en remettre. Et après ça, on fera l'amour comme des bêtes sauvages. »

Stiles n'eut pas besoin de réponse, le regard affamé que Derek posa sur lui combla ses attentes.

La discussion pouvait bien attendre encore un peu...

* * *

 _Et voilà, après un prologue, 24 chapitres, un épilogue, huits mois, plus de 60K mots et 171 reviews, L'Apocalypse se termine. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Mention spéciale à toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début : PetitPoney, Didinou et bien sur, Neliia qui est ma béta.  
J'écris avec Nellia pour le Teen Wolf Pack Fest et on publieras nos histoires sur le site, n'hésitez pas à les lire. A bientôt :) et merci._


End file.
